


Undisclosed Desires

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Cameron Monaghan - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapters 1-3 are the same. Chapter 4 has been changed and 5-9 is no longer available. Apologies if you liked that version, but it wasn't how this series was suppose to go. I'm hoping you all will enjoy the new chapters and the future upcoming ones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Night of Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-3 are the same. Chapter 4 has been changed and 5-9 is no longer available. Apologies if you liked that version, but it wasn't how this series was suppose to go. I'm hoping you all will enjoy the new chapters and the future upcoming ones.

"Please say that you will go. It would make Reedus very happy to have people show." Sean handed Brooke a white, envelope with a silver sticker on the lip. "You don't have to stay the full four hours, but making an appearance would simmer him down."  
Brooke snatched the envelope away from him and gave him a smile. "Why wouldn't I go? I love his art."  
"It's a plus one. He doesn't care if you bring a guy, just as long as you go."  
"Pfft. I don't have a guy. I'm most likely going to bring Niki."  
"You're testing the waters on that one."  
"Not my fault he stood her up." She placed the envelope into her purse, then pulled it back onto her shoulder. "Besides, it wouldn't have worked out anyways. He's too busy with his kid, the art galleries and working on set. She's the type of person that needs to be in constant contact with the man she's with."  
"Sounds like someone I know."  
"I'm fine with the fact that you're married now. You're happy. That's all that matters. You have beautiful children. My friendship with you is more important than anything else. Besides, you couldn't handle me anyways." She winked at him, then turned and walked out of the building before he could say anything more. Her lunch date with him went exactly how she thought. Interrupted by phone calls from his children, fans bugging him for autographs - but who could say no to the little faces? - and the waiter spilling wine on his white shirt. Thankfully it was white, or he would have stripped and sat there the rest of the hour in his tight tank top and she wouldn't had been able to concentrate.  
Now, she was racing against time to get home and show her friend their tickets to the Space Art Gallery that opened up three blocks away from the new Planetarium, before Niki was off to her boyfriends after a long morning at work. Brooke walked as fast as she could to the record store, heels clicking against the pavement, weaving around people who were in her way. If she was even a minute late, she would end up missing her friend and would have to wait until the morning. She knew that if she did, Niki would screech at her for waiting to long to tell her.  
"Niki." She called out to her friend when she saw her exit the record store and headed towards the Max. "Niki!" She called out again and burst out into a sprint, praying that she'd reach her friend before it was too late. "Niki!"  
Nicole stopped and turned around, making a face when she saw her friend rushing up to her. "Geesh Brooke. I'm surprised you didn't break an ankle."  
"Almost." She stopped and caught her breath. "Sean...he...invited us...."  
"Slow down, woman. Breathe."  
Brooke inhaled, then slowly exhaled. "Sean gave us tickets to Norman's new art gallery. It's three blocks from the new planetarium. I figured we could go for an hour or two and then head over to the planetarium for the ten thirty walk through."  
"They're open that late?"  
"Opening day is Saturday. They are letting a few people go in. I figured if we mentioned Norman, we could be one of the few."  
She corrected her. "Two of the few, and yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."  
"Will Devon be alright with that?" Niki frowned. "Oh, don't tell me that he left you for that skank." Niki's face expression stayed the same. "Dammit. What an asshole." She paused. "Okay. We'll just go to this event and have loads of fun and forget about what happened. You're better than him and you know it."  
"I'm not upset. I'm not even surprised. She has taken every single boyfriend I've had. I'm done with it, with her. We're not even friends anymore. I dumped his shit on her front lawn this morning before coming into work. Cameron had a blast telling Devon that he couldn't come into the store, not even as a customer."  
"Cameron?" Her eye brow rose in curiosity. "What happened to Aiden?"  
"Cameron, as in mother fuckin Cameron Monaghan, sexy redheaded actor. Yeah, he came into the store looking for some oldies and over heard my conversation with Aiden. Right as he came up to the counter to pay, Devon came in to scream at me and didn't get very far."  
"Damn. Why do I always miss out on the good shit?!"  
Niki waved her finger at her friends chest. "Cause you had your tatas hanging out for a married man." Niki turned and headed to the Max stop before she could get strangled. "See you tonight." She waved over her head.  
"Eight thirty. Be ready!" Brooke yelled out and then turned around and went to the record store and walked in. She went straight over to the mirror in the back and looked at herself. Aiden was stocking the cassettes when he noticed Brooke checking herself out.  
"You're gorgeous. Stop trying to find a fault."  
"She said my boobs were popping out."  
"Between your boobs and hers, I'm surprised they haven't met face to face." She moved over to him and slapped his arm. "Owe. Shit, woman."  
"Have fun closing up and being a recluse." She walked out of the record store before he could retort and headed to the Blue Max line and headed south to their home in Aloha. She hated taking the Max and watch homeless people climb on and off at every stop. She wanted to help them, but was afraid that one of them would hurt her or ask her for drugs.  
Brooke pulled out her phone and texted Sean to let him know that she was going to show with Nicole and then head over to the Planetarium. When he told her to mention him or Norman at the door, she held in laughter and told him that she was thinking of doing that anyway.

 

Eight thirty hit quickly and both girls were in Brooke's car, dressed for the occasion. Brooke decided on wearing a deep purple, flowy dress, while Nicole wore a dark blue one. Brooke wore her hair down, while Nicole wore hers up part ways, with a few strands down.  
It didn't take them long to get to the art gallery since it was just north of them, but the parking was hellacious for them and when Brooke called Sean, he mentioned vale parking and that he'd meet them out front. When Brooke made the loop around and pulled up to the doors, Sean paid a kid to park the car for them, then took Brooke's arm and led her inside, Nicole trailing behind, staring at the man standing outside wearing an England Royal Navy outfit. She wanted to go up to him and poke his abdomen, then run away, but the adult side of her won over the kid side and marched inside.  
"Niki." Reedus was shocked to see his ex walk over to his friends. "I wasn't expecting you." He took her hand and kissed it. "You look....wonderful."  
Ouch. She thought as she pulled her hand away and grabbed a glass of wine from the waiter that came up to her. She wasn't a wine lover, but since that was all they were offering, she was going to drink, for as long as she was in his presence. She wished hard that the two hours would speed by quickly so they could get the hell out of there and her wish came true when ten thirty hit and Sean helped them sneak out a side door. He promised to keep an eye out on their car as they wondered over to the Planetarium.  
Brooke told Nicole about what Aiden said to her earlier in the day at the record store, both girls giggling until they reach the door and Nicole almost ran into Sebastian Stan. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stepped back and then went around him, pulling Brooke along. He watched them talk to the guard and then slip inside, then decided to follow them.  
"So when Cameron barked at Devon, what did Devon do?"  
"He was baffled. I'm sure confused on who Cameron was to me."  
"You should have said that he was your new boyfriend."  
"Ha. Ginger going to steal your soul." They giggled as they followed the path around the check in lines and followed behind the old couple who were slow of walking, stopping at everything to talk about it. Nicole whispered to her friend. "Okay, we're not even inside yet and they are already annoying."  
"Oh hush. They are enjoying it."  
"The fun is on the inside."  
"That's what she said." Both girls looked behind them seeing Sebastian behind them with a smirk on his face. He walked their pace, staring at Brooke, but tried to look at both girls to not let it be obvious that he was interested in her.  
"Anyway." Nicole turned back around. "At this rate, we're never going to get good seats."  
"I can be of help." He smirked again when they looked at him, again.  
"I can't do nosebleeds though, but then sitting on the floor will hurt my neck and you know what kind of jokes Aiden will come up with."  
They heard Sebastian sigh loudly, then suddenly pushed between them, grabbed their hands and led them around the other guests and marched right into the showing room. He nodded at the employees, then dragged the girls to the bottom floor and stopped in the front row. He spun them around to face the doors, let their hands go and then got down onto the floor. He laid there and stared up at the blank, white screens. "Are you going to join me?!"  
The girls looked down at him, nervous that they would get into trouble, but his confidence proved otherwise. Both girls got down onto the floor and laid down, pulling their dresses down and tucking them under their legs, then stared at the screen with him.  
"This is different."  
"Very different."  
"Good. Now keep the drama out of this peace circle, relax and enjoy the show." Suddenly the film started and music came blaring out of the speakers. When they saw space, the stars twinkling, and a black hole, surrounded by more stars, Sebastian decided to be silly. "Space... The final frontier... These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise." The girls giggled, amazed that he could recite the whole phrase. "Its continuing mission: To explore strange new worlds... To seek out new life; new civilizations...To boldly go where no one has gone before!"  
"Very good Captain." Brooke teased.  
Nicole joined in. "Where are we going, sir?"  
"Well, they'll only show five minutes of this, to make sure that it's running good, so I was thinking of heading over to the new club five blocks from here. I have a friend playing and thought you two would like some drinks after dealing with Reedus and his pompass friends." They knew it wasn't how to say the word, but his emphasis on 'ass' made it clear that he didn't like Reedus. "What do you say?"  
"I don't work tomorrow, so it's up to you." Nicole rolled onto her side, looked over Seabastian to her friend, who rolled over onto her side and responded.  
"Sure, why not. I don't have to be at the bank until noon."  
"Alright. It's settled then. You girls can follow me there if you'd like, or we can leave the cars in the vale and we could walk."  
Brooke didn't want to rack up the bill, so she agreed to follow him. He then got up and held out his hands for the girls to take, pulling them both up at the same time, then walked backwards up the slope. "Two gorgeous girls on my arms will turn heads."  
"Don't get to cocky." Nicole walked faster, squeezed his arm as she went by him and kept walking out of the show room. Brooke bit the corner of her bottom lip, then went past him and tried to keep up with her friend. He teased them by calling them pet names in Romanian, turning his head slightly to make an attempt to see up Brooke's dress.

 

It didn't take them long to get to the club and parking was better than it was at the gallery. Sebastian wasn't kidding when he took their arms in his and walked in, making heads turn and the bartender perking up when he saw one of his favorite people.  
"Sebastian!! You brought guests!"  
"Yes. I couldn't resist stealing them away from the atrocious art snibbling, asses."  
"What would it be tonight then, since you have guests."  
"Oh, please say they have whiskey." Brooke slightly whined.  
"Jameson please." Sebastian ordered, then led the ladies over to the front tables, showing them off to his friends. When Nicole spotted Cameron, she got excited and waved when he noticed her and then went to him when he asked her to go to him. Their conversation quickly went to what happened earlier that day, Cameron making fun of her ex. Brooke smiled when she saw how happy her friend looked and nudged Sebastian.  
"I haven't seen her smile that big in two years."  
"Well, I think she'll be doing that a lot tonight. Especially when she finds out whose been staring at her from the piano since she just walked in." He nodded to his friend at the grand piano. Sebastian took his drink from the waitress, then handed it to Brooke for a sip.  
Brooke glanced over her shoulder and almost choked on her drink when she saw Jeremy Renner sitting there, playing and glancing at Nicole every so often. "Wow. She will never believe that."  
"How does she know Cameron?"  
"Long story short, he encountered her ex at her record store. Told him off because he wouldn't leave her alone."  
"Oh. Well, good that he did that. But don't you think he's a bit to young for her? She kinda needs an older man."  
"Pfft. You can't tell her that."  
"One date with Renner and I'm sure she'll be attached."  
"Ha. More like she'll have him wrapped around her finger."  
"Ten bucks says he'll have her in a bed by the end of the night."  
"Ugh. No way. She's not that kind of girl."  
"Okay, twenty says that he will at least get a good night kiss, maybe a little teasing."  
"That sounds like her." She shook his hand, then walked away from him and over to her friend. She whispered to her friend that she had a stalker and when Nicole looked around, she over looked the man who was at the piano.  
"You're full of shit." Nicole scowled at her friend, then excused herself and went to the booth that Sebastian was standing at on the far right side of the club. He stopped her before she sat down and spoke to her gently.  
"Renner's at the piano. He's taken attention to you ever since you walked in." She glanced over her shoulder and when she turned back to Sebastian, she started to shake. "Are you going to be alright."  
"Yeap. I think so."  
"Okay, you should sit. I'll see if your drink is ready."  
The little blonde waitress bounded up to them with her glass of whiskey and sat it down onto the table.  
"That was quick."  
"Yeah, they are good like that." He helped her sit down, then sat opposite of her, smiling when Brooke finally joined them and sat down next to her friend.  
"I told you you had a stalker."  
"I didn't know you meant Renner. I'm not a drop dead gorgeous model."  
"Pfft. You don't need to be one for anyone to pay attention. If you haven't noticed, there isn't a whole lot of women in here, other than the waitresses. You've basically stepped into a testosterone world and if you leave this booth at any time while we are here, be prepared for ass grabbing."  
Nicole rolled her eyes and sipped her drink, almost choking when she heard Jeremy sing New York State of Mind. It was one of her favorites and it reminded her of how many times she annoyed Brooke when she told her that she absolutely loved how it brought out the natural tone in his voice. How strong and smooth his voice is. The girls turned in their seats and watched him belt out the notes and when he was finished, everyone cheered and clapped for him.  
"Are your panties on fire yet?" Brooke teased her.  
"Just about." She sipped her drink and immediately turned around when she saw her ex. "What the fuck is he doing here? He's not that classy."  
Sebastian straightened up. "What's going on?"  
Brooke turned around when she spotted Devon. "Oh no. Devon's here. Her ex."  
"Oh. Well, don't respond to him. Let me do all the talking."  
Devon walked up to their table and looked down at Nicole. "Well. I guess you finally decided to open your legs again."  
"Fuck off." Brooke said, with no hesitation.  
"There's a sign out front that says no duches allowed. Did you misunderstand it or are you illiterate?"  
Brooke tried to not giggle, but Nicole stared down at her drink, trying to not cry. She looked up to her left when Jeremy's voice was right above hers. "There you are, beautiful. Did you enjoy the show?" He bent down and kissed her chastely, lingering long enough to make Devon uncomfortable. When he pulled away, he smirked when he saw that her eyes were still closed. "I was going to sing you Pretty Woman, but I also didn't want to embarrass you." Her eyes opened and her blue eyes shined brightly through her dark lashes, hypnotizing Jeremy.  
"So now you're flaunting yourself towards the rich and famous." Devon lashed out. "Two years I waited for you to give yourself to me, but the first rich man comes along and you spread your legs wide."  
Jeremy clinched his jaw and glared at him. "Maybe if you weren't such a man whore and fucking her friends, she would have given a damn. Now, I think you should leave before I have you thrown out."  
Brooke and Sebastian's eyes widen as they looked away and sipped their drinks. Devon refused to respond and walked away with a tall blonde with big breasts. Jeremy looked at the girls, then at Sebastian. "I'm sorry that you all have to deal with jerks like that. Drinks are on the house and you...." He looked back at Nicole. "Don't go anywhere. I will be right back." He quickly left and Nicole started to breathe again.  
"Did that just happen?" She asked as she took a big gulp, hands shaking as she tried to calm down.  
Brooke half giggled, half spoke. "Holy...when he kissed you, I was sure Devon was going to leap over the table and bash on his face." Sebastian glanced at her and she knew that she at least owed him ten of the twenty dollars for the kiss.  
"Would you like to know why that worked?"  
Brooke got excited. "Ohh.. me..me..me.."   
"Okay, Brooke, tell me what you think."  
"I think it's because Renner owns this bar and if not fully, then partially."  
"Yeah, you're right. Renner owns two-thirds of this bar. He helped design it as well."  
Nicole choked on her drink, coughed a bit, then excused herself and rushed off to the bathroom. Brooke's smile faded, then got up and followed her friend, hoping that she was going to be alright.


	2. Life in Ruins

"How is this happening? Am I dreaming of this? This isn't real. This is a prank you and Sean have devised. I am not really here. Oh my God, but the kiss. And I'm sure Devon is pissed. But he kinda deserves those words. And that blonde, her boobs have to be fake. I bet Sebastian is in on this too. There couldn't be a possible way that Renner would willingly do that. How much did you pay him? Did you spike my drink and I'm imagining things? Should I march back out there and demand an explanation?" Her pacing back in fourth was getting on Brooke's nerves, so much, that when Nicole stopped, she slapped her face.  
"Get it together!"  
Nicole held her face, shocked that her friend would do that to her. "Oh...okay. I needed that."  
"Yes you did and you need to breathe and pull yourself together. There are two hot men out there waiting for us. This never happens to us, so we need to step things up. The worse thing we can do is not be ourselves and drive them away. And this..." She waved her hand around. "This is crazy. You'll make him walk away before anything could even start."  
"Oh my God. This is happening. Holy shit, this is happening."  
"You're doing it again."  
"But this is happening... and it's not Sean and Reedus."  
"Yes.."  
"Not even a comic con. This is truly happening." Her face contorted. "I cannot go back out there."  
"Oh yes you are. You are not leaving me with both men. You are going back out there with me, you are going to have a good time and you're going to be slow with your drinks so you're not out there like a drunken whore. Think Emma Stone when she's really funny and then you've got this."  
"His ex was a model. I cannot do this."  
"Get...your...ass...out there!" Brooke grabbed her friends arm and yanked her to the door, trying to push her out, but Nicole placed her hands onto the door, trying to prevent herself from leaving. "Dammit Niki. Get out there."  
"NOOOOOOO!!!! What if I have food in my teeth?"  
"We haven't eaten since seven thirty."  
"Can I just spend the rest of my night with Cam? He's easier to talk to."  
"Fine, as long as you are in Renner's presence."  
"How about I sit far away, like in the kitchen?"  
"Renner owns this place, remember? He will eventually find you hiding in there." She pushed her friend again, while grabbing for the door handle.  
"Brooke I cannot do this, I just can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not good enough. I'm not pretty enough. I fart and it comes out stinky. I burp and it sounds like a mating call. I sneeze like I'm a large boat asking a lighthouse how far out I am from the rocks."  
"GOD DAMMIT NIKI!" Brooke finally snapped beyond her normal behavior. "I don't understand why you are acting like this. This is always what you've wanted. WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE?!"  
"Because I'm not wearing any underwear."  
"UGH!" Brooke grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, storming out as Nicole laughed. She went straight over to the table and sat down next to Sebastian, grabbing a few fries and stuffing her face, frowning while staring at her fresh drink.  
"Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked her, fingering the glass in front of him.  
"Sure. Just had problems with the sink."  
"The sink?" Renner looked confused. "I just had them fixed last week."  
"Nic didn't know how to turn it on." She glared at her friend when she finally decided to join them and sit down next to Jeremy, realizing that she could play that off better.  
"I didn't know how to turn what on?"  
Brooke smirked. "Oh, you know, a lot of things."  
Nicole's eyes lit up when she realized what Brooke was implying. "At least when I do, they stay on for a very long time."  
The guys looked at each other, a bit confused, but assumed it was just the girls being themselves. "Would you girls like any appetizers?" Jeremy asked.  
"No thanks. I wouldn't want it to go to my hips." Nicole sipped her drink, glaring at her friend. Before Brooke could retort, Cameron bounded up and gave Nicole a smile. "Hey, Cam."  
"Hey, beautiful."  
"What's up?"  
"There's a bunch of guys over there that says that Star Wars is impractical and that Star Trek is more logical. I cannot get them to listen to what I have to say and was wondering if you could help me out."  
"They called you a fag, didn't they?"  
"Yeah..."  
Nicole jumped up and grabbed his wrist and walked with him to the table. Jeremy looked at Brooke. "Did that just happen?"  
"Yes, unfortunately. That would be her nerdy side showing through."  
"Well, nothing wrong with that. I didn't expect her to just up and leave her friends."  
"Oh, no. She does that a lot. Honestly, she's nervous and her finding any reason to not be at this table is going to happen."  
"Nervous?"  
"Yup."  
"Is it because of me?" She shook her head. "Wow. Never thought I'd have that kind of effect on a woman."  
"It's not just because it's you, it's also because this is your bar..."  
"Ah, I see."  
"No, not that you're a bad person, she just...she's not..."  
"Say no more. I will try my hardest to make her feel more comfortable. Starting with the drinks. I'll get her some water."  
"And then maybe a club soda, or ginger ale."  
"Ginger Ale it is." Jeremy got up and went to the bar.  
"I can't figure out if you're trying to help your friend, or sabotage her."  
Brooke looked over at Sebastian. "A little bit of both."  
"You're evil. I like that." He winked at her, then took a sip of his drink. "Just you wait, he will get back on that piano and I'm sure she'll go weak in the knees."  
"By the way things are going at Cameron's table, I'm not positive that Jeremy will be able to get her attention."  
"Oh, I'm sure she'll be drooling soon enough." He looked up when Jeremy returned, placing a glass of ginger ale onto the table.  
"That's for her whenever she gets back to the table. Don't worry about the prices, it's all on me." He paused. "Now, I'm going back onto that piano and play my heart out. Hope you enjoy."  
"Oh, always. We love your singing." She slid out from the seat and stood up. "In fact, how about we move closer." She grabbed her purse and pulled it over her shoulder, then did the same to Nicole's before grabbing their drinks. She followed him to an empty table in the front row by the stage. Sebastian trailed behind, stopping next to Nicole, grabbing her elbow.  
"You might want to ease up on the little boys and pay attention to the big man." He walked over to the table and sat down on Brooke's left side, stretching his long legs and relaxing.  
Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd was the choice and Jeremy's smooth voice grabbed Nicole's attention, hypnotizing her, making her feel like she was floating on air as she walked over to her friends and sat down next to Brooke. Sebastian smirked, then sipped his drink and Brooke was astonished that it actually worked.  
"Nothing beats a good classic, with a polished voice."  
"If he serenade her...." She refused to finish her sentence as she waved her hand in front of her friends face. "Wow, glued." She slowly pushed the glass of ginger ale over to her friend, then sat back and watched her friend and Jeremy, amused with everything.  
"Hey, Nic, you should try your drink." Sebastian called out to her.  
"Mmmhmm." She picked up the glass, took a sip, then frowned and placed it back down. "You need to be a little more sneakier than that if you're trying to keep me sober."  
"It's for your own good." Brooke patted her friends shoulder. "You don't need to be the emotional drunk tonight."  
"As much as that sounds good right now, for all the things Devon has done to me, I will give you a sober friend. But you owe me."  
"Your birthday is next month. I'll let you get trashed."  
"Oh, yes you will and you will not stop me." Nicole's entrancement broke when her phone went off and she looked away to see who it was. "Shit. It's Aiden."  
"No, let that jerk leave a voicemail."  
"You know I can't. It may have something to deal with the store." She got up and walked towards the bathrooms, stopping in front of the coat closet. As much as she wanted to keep listening to Jeremy sing, she also wanted to be sure that the store was doing great. "Hello?" She answered the call, heart sinking when she heard Aiden tell her that the store was broken into and that the whole placed was looked like a tornado went through it. "Okay. I'll be there soon. I have to let everyone know I'm leaving." She ended the call and gripped her phone tight, trying to hold herself together.  
"Hey, gorgeous. You missed the ending." Jeremy stopped in front of her, noticing that she was upset. "Whoa, what's going on?"  
"Devon trashed my store."  
"Are you sure that it was him?"  
"There's no one else stupid enough. All my customers love my place. Even if not me, at least Aiden and they wouldn't trash it just because they didn't like me."  
"Wow." Jeremy was at lost of words. "Okay, we'll go there and talk to the police. See what how much damage there is and see what we can do."  
"There's nothing we can do." She choked back her tears, looking over to her friend when she walked up with Sebastian behind her. "Devon....not only did he trashed the place. He lit the store on fire."  
"WHAT?" Brooke was appalled. "That asshole."  
"We have no back half of the store. If it wasn't for the baker to still be in his store, the whole place would be up in flames."  
"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Brooke pulled her into a hug. "Now me being bitchy doesn't feel right."  
"I'm out of a business, out of a job. We'll never be able to get back onto our feet, with Aiden being in school and my doctors visits."  
"Okay, we need to take this one step at a time. Let's get over there and see exactly how much is damaged. I'll help you out." Brooke rubbed her arms, then took her coat from Jeremy and wrapped it around Nicole. "This is going to be an ice cream night."  
"Ten gallons?"  
"Sure, honey. Whatever flavors you want." Brooke took the purses from Sebastian and then walked her friend out to her car.

 

Nicole broke down when she saw the back half of the store, Brooke pulling her into a comforting hug, holding tight, as Aiden spoke to the fire marshal. Hearing Sebastian's voice made Brooke jump. "Holy... what are you doing here?"  
"Thought that we should help." He looked over his shoulder and Brooke was amazed to see Jeremy standing there, next to Sebastian.  
"Thank you, but there's nothing we can do right now."  
"Maybe not right at this moment, but eventually we can help re-build."  
Jeremy walked over to them. "I do house renovations on the side and since I created my club, I can help create her store. Make it as big as she wants it."  
"Thank you for that, but right now, a job is what she's going to need, come Monday."  
"She can come work for me. Watch the bar while I'm on set or when I'm having daddy dates with my little girl."  
"Oh, that sounds wonderful. I'll talk to her about it when she's more calm."  
"Here. Go help Aiden. I've got her." Jeremy took Nicole into his arms, allowing Brooke and Sebastian to move away and converse with Aiden and the fire marshal. Jeremy walked with her to his car, turned her to face him and then pushed her against it. She leaned against it, wiping the tears from her face.  
"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this."  
"Don't worry about it. You lost your source of income. You have every damn right to be upset. Karma will bite him and whoever helped him, big time. He wont be able to walk for weeks." She slightly laughed. "There's always a reason for everything. Look at it like this, this had to happen for something bigger and better to come along. You just need to be positive about it. Grieve now, but make room for happiness."  
She sniffled. "You are to positive."  
"Hey, I've seen a lot of shit happen in my life time. Especially watching friends unravel when they lose their homes or businesses to fires, or by people with destructive behaviors. I'm used to being their back bones. I don't mind you using me."  
She looked up at him. "I wouldn't use you like that."  
His voice got quieter. "I wasn't meaning like that, but that's good to know."  
She wiped her face again. "Thank you for changing my drink. I'm sure I would be a gross mess if I had kept drinking. Probably on a man hunt that would have ended badly."  
"You're welcome and I wouldn't have let you walk out of my club without Brooke or at least a taxi. I'd hate to find out that something bad happen to you."  
"You don't even know me."  
"Do I need to to care? Is it some kind of requirement? Cause I can wipe my calendar clean so I can make time to get to know you. Although my three year old would murder me if I didn't do the daddy dates with her. Do you know how hard it is to scrape daddies off of the pavement after their daughters run them over a hundred times with their Barbie power wheels?!" She smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, me neither. That's why I'm afraid to piss her off. Her mother, I don't mind pissing off. But my daughter...holy shit that girl has a temper."  
"Sounds like my kind of kid."  
"You'd love her. Full of sass but all around good kid. I love her to death."  
"I can see that. No doubt there."  
"How about you join us Friday? Lunch in the park."  
"Oh, I don't know. With this going on..."  
"You need a distraction and what a perfect way then to spend it with me, Hawkeye and his little Katniss?!" She smirked and giggled. "Okay. I'll get your number and address before I head back home and I'll call you Thursday night when her mother drops her off."  
"Alright." She pushed off of the car, stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to find out what's going on."  
"Okay. I'll wait here, unless you need me."  
She thought for a moment. "I don't need you..." She winked at him and walked away, swinging her hips extra sharp to show off to him. Jeremy hesitated at first, then sprinted to catch up to her, grabbing her hand when he reached her and stood behind her when she talked to Brooke and Aiden on what they could do to keep the business from completely falling apart.


	3. Close Call

Brooke waltzed into Nicole's room, climbed onto the bed and sat there, staring at her. "When's your daddy/daughter date?"  
"No until three, why?" Nicole rolled over onto her side and pulled the blanket tighter around her little frame, then yawned.  
"Cause it's two-thirty. Renner called to see if you were ready."  
"Shit." Nicole got up and rushed to get dressed, pulling on a large, pink, baggy shirt, shorts and her silver flats.  
"Bra!" Brooke called out as she got off of the bed and went to the door.  
"Dammit." Nicole quickly pulled on her bra under her shirt, then pulled her hair up into a messy bun and then went to her vanity table to slap on some Earthy tone make up. "Ugh, I feel like shit."  
"Well you look adorable, like you just woke up." Nicole glared at her friend, wanting to throw something at her, up until they heard the front door get knocked on, then the sound of laughter. Brooke went to the door, while Nicole finished getting ready, trying to keep calm.  
"Well hello. Who is this?" Brooke smiled at his daughter.  
"This is Ava. Ava, this is Brooke. Say hi." Ava laid her head down onto his shoulder and acted shy. "Well that was a quick change. She was making faces with me a few minutes ago."  
"Ah, it's okay. She'll eventually warm up to us. Why don't you come in and have a seat. I'll go check on Niki." She moved away from the door and turned just in time to see her friend walk out of her bedroom and stop by the couch. "She's so adorable."  
"Adorable? Can you come up with a different word for me, please."  
"I was meaning the little kid at the door, but yes, you're adorable too."  
Nicole felt like an idiot when Jeremy walked in with his daughter, closing the door, then moved over towards Brooke, placing his daughter down onto the floor. "Before I forget, Ava has a cold, so we're not going to the park. I was thinking of taking her to OMSI."  
"NO!" Both girls snapped.  
"Ookay." He was baffled by their abruptness.  
"The girl that Devon cheated on her with works there."  
"I see." He paused. "You know that you can't hide forever."  
"I'm not ready to see her. She was my best friend."  
"Damn."  
Brooke cut in and changed the subject. "How about you three stay here and I'll go out. I've been meaning to check out the new book store and see if that cookbook you wanted was there." Nicole gave her a 'how could you' look, biting her lip as her friend grabbed her purse and sweater, then said goodbye to Ava, before hurrying out the door.  
"So you cook?"  
"It's more a dessert book."  
"Even better." He glanced down at his daughter, watching her follow the cat to the couch. "Does she scratch?"  
"No. She's actually pretty good with kids as long as they don't pull her tail. Her name is Finley."  
"That's a mouthful for a cat."  
"I wanted it to be unique. Brooke thought it would be funny to call her Tabby."  
"Or you could have just called her Cat." Nicole smirked at his comment. He moved over to the couch and helped his daughter climb up and sit down, than sat down himself. "Ava, are you thirsty?" She shook her head no, then giggled when the cat brushed up against her.  
"Ah, she already likes her."  
"Yeah, but she's due for a nap, so she's not going to be playing for long." Ava laid her head down onto his lap and yawned. "Perfect timing, kiddo."  
"Hmmph. She's making me want to climb back into bed."  
"Oh, we can rain check the date, especially since she's sick."  
"No. It's alright. She can nap there. If she get's hungry, I can give her some cheese and crackers or maybe order some pizza."  
"Pizza sounds great."  
"Okay, what does she like?"  
"She's not big on meat yet, so maybe Hawaiian or plain cheese."  
"How about half and half? That way she can choose." She grabbed the house phone and begun to dial the number for the local pizza place.  
"I think she'll like that, thank you."  
"No problem." Nicole ordered the pizza, then joined them on the couch and turned on a movie for them to watch. She lowered the volume, then pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and covered her legs as well as covering Ava.  
Five minutes later, she looked over at Jeremy, seeing that he fell asleep as well. Nicole decided to take a nap herself, waking up when the pizza boy knocked on the door. She managed to pay the kid and get the pizza slices cut up for Ava before she woke up to the smell. Ava scooted down onto the floor and stared at the cartoon characters, ignoring the pizza being placed in front of her face. Nicole went back into the kitchen and pulled two slices onto a paper plate for herself.  
"Mmm." Jeremy woke up, remembering where he was and got up, shuffling into the kicthen. "Didn't think I'd fall asleep."  
"It's alright. I put pizza in front of her face."  
"Thank you."  
"I was going to put some off to the side for you to heat up later on."  
"It's alright. I'm hungry now. Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead, then grabbed a few slices. He then took his pizza with him into the living room and sat back down onto the couch. "Ava, eat your pizza, please." He took a bite of a slice, then stared at the t.v., wondering what his daughter was watching. Ava took a piece of her cut up pizza and shoved it into her mouth. "What is she watching?"  
"Rainbow Brite and Friends." Nicole ate her two slices at the counter, then started to do the dishes, rinsing them and placing them into the washer.  
Halfway through, she heard pattering of tiny feet and then Ava's little voice. "Drink, pwease."  
Nicole turned off the water and looked at her. "Do you want water or juice?"  
"Juice."  
"Grape or watermelon?" Ava looked at her funny. "Purple or pink?"  
"Pink." Nicole washed her hands and then gave her a cup of the pink liquid from her fridge. When she handed the cup to Ava, she was surprised at how quickly she gulped it down, then hand the cup back to her, running off when she took it from her. "Does she ever breathe when she drinks?"  
"Yeah, she's at that age." Jeremy got up and went to her, placing the plate onto the table. "May I take out the trash for you?"  
"I would let you, but I did that this morning."  
"There has to be something that I could do."  
"Yeah, you can sit down and relax with your daughter. I have everything under control."  
Suddenly there was loud banging on her front door, followed by Devon's voice. "Let me in bitch. I want my DVDs back."  
Ava jumped up and ran over to her dad, grabbing a hold of his leg. "It's okay boo." He pried her off, pushing her to Nicole. "Which movies?"  
"The ones in the Albertson's bag by the door."  
"Stay here." He turned off the water, kissed her sweetly, then went to the front door, grabbing the bag off of the floor and yanking the door open. He shoved the bag into Devon's arms. "Keep the bag. Don't come back here, don't call her, don't text her. Just don't contact her anymore. I'm not going to ask you again."  
"I want to talk to her about my mother's ring."  
"I'll talk to her about it and you can come pick it up tomorrow night at the club."  
"I want it now."  
"Dude, she's not here, you're scaring my daughter. Please keep your voice down and just do what I say."  
"Fine. But this isn't over." Devon stormed off, jumped into his car and sped off.  
Jeremy closed the door and locked it, then went back to the girls. Nicole shook as she tried to stay calm, holding Ava against her leg. "He's gone, you wont have to deal with him anymore. I will make damn sure he'll get it through his head that he's not welcomed anymore." He bent down and looked at his baby girl. "Bad man is gone. Go finish you pizza, sweetie." She kissed him, then went back to the couch. Jeremy stood up and moved closer to Nicole. "I promise you that you will be safe." She nodded her head, but kept quiet. Jeremy scooted even closer, putting his finger under her chin and moving her head up to look into her eyes. "I swear to you, if he bothers you again, or hurts you, his head will go through a brick wall."  
"I didn't mean to freeze up. What if I was alone with Ava?"  
"Don't think that way. Stay positive."  
"I would, if I had a reason to." Jeremy smirked, then took her lips with his, moving his left hand to her hip and his right to her neck. He was passionate, causing her to get weak in the knees. She tried to pull away to breathe, but he came back with more kissing, pushing her against the counter. The hand on her hip got tighter, then his thumb hooked onto the edge of her waist band, pulling it down enough for him to run his thumb over her hip bone. "J..." She tried to talk between the kisses. "Your daughter."  
Jeremy immediately stopped and pulled away, glancing over his shoulder at the couch, seeing that his daughter was laying down. "I should get her to finish her pizza."  
"I'll get her more juice." He quickly went into the living room as she filled a cup up and then took it into the living room, placing it onto the coffee table. Jeremy tried to convince his daughter to eat, but she whined about her tummy hurting. "I'll get her some cold medicine. I should still have some from when Brooke's nieces and nephews were here."  
"Thank you."  
Nicole hurried off to the bathroom, rummaged through the cupboards until she found the purple cold syrup, then took it into the living room, handing it to him. "I'm going to call Brooke and let her know about Devon showing up."  
"Okay."  
"Let me know if you need anything else." Nicole rushed off to her room, closed the door, only leaving it partly open, then called Brooke from her cell phone. Mid way through the conversation, Nicole stopped talking when Jeremy walked into her room. "Is she alright?"  
"Yeah, she fell asleep. I was curious on how you're doing."  
"I'm fine now." Their silence was nerve wracking. "Brooke, I'm going to go. I'll see you when you get here. Have fun with Seb and fill me in later." Nicole hit the end button, placed her phone onto her nightstand, then gave her attention to him.  
"I...uh..I was going to tell you that we're heading out...but...then I thought about it and didn't want to leave you alone. I have a feeling that Devon may come back."  
"Well tell your feeling that it royally sucks. And you are more than welcome to stay." Nicole got up and went into the living room, scooped up Ava and took her to her room, gently placing her onto the bed. She then covered her up and quietly left the room, pulling him along with her. They sat down onto the couch and Nicole changed the movie to Fast and the Furious, then laid down and wrapped herself up with the quilt. Jeremy grabbed her feet and massaged them while watching the movie.

When the second Fast and Furious movie came on, Jeremy finally had enough of the silence and sitting far apart and decided to take matters into his own hands. He got up, pulled her completely down by her legs, then got in between them and leaned on his arms. He kissed her lips and neck, pressing his hardness into her. Nicole pressed her knees against his hips, breathing hard and running her hands over his back, feeling every muscle move. For two seconds she thought of how she was glad she made Brooke get the bigger, sectional couch, skipping over the reclining chair that matched it. His gentle bite, brought her back to what they were doing and felt her panties get wet. She hadn't had a man turn her on this much since she was nineteen. Ten years was a bit too long, but she was loving every minute of it.  
"I should go..." His voice quietly trailed off in her ear, but still kissed behind it.  
"Don't leave." She heard him groan, then felt him press harder with his hips.  
"You're making this hard for me." Quite literally in more ways than one. "If I stay, I don't think I will behave myself."  
"I don't want you to."  
"Sweet Lord have mercy. You're perfect." He kinked his neck to kiss the top of her breasts, cupping one with his free hand, squeezing gently. He then breathed in her scent and moved back to her neck, kissing the right side, licking and gently sucking her nape. Her knees pressed tighter, giving the indication that that side was more sensitive. He gave no mercy as he alternated between sucking and biting, groaning when he felt her nails gently slide down his back. She slid her hands down his pants, firmly grabbing his butt and pushing him into her, while rolling her hips. "Damn, baby. I want you badly, but I don't have protection."  
"I do, but it's in the bedroom."  
"Damn." He rolled his hips into her a few more times and just as he got up to let her run off to find a condom, they heard a car pull up, ruining the whole moment. Jeremy went to the door and looked out the side window. He was breathless as he called out the car. "Purple Toyota, four door."  
"That's Brooke."  
"Damn, she's home early...oh, that's why."  
"Did she bring him home?" Nicole slid off of the couch and made her way over to him.  
"Yeap."  
"Oookay... that's not like her, but we should give her some space." He looked at her with puppy eyes. "We can continue this later. Promise." She slapped his ass, then headed to her room. Jeremy followed her and when he got inside, he closed the door and went to the bed. They slid onto the bed and pulled the covers over them, hoping to not wake Ava. Jeremy scooted as close to them as he could and put his arm around them, holding onto Nicole's hand. He watched her fall asleep, trying to ignore his friends laughter in the living room. He was bummed that he didn't get as far as he was hoping, but glad to know that she wanted to.


	4. Her Choice Is Now

A night away from his daughter was a night of mischievousness. Sebastian convinced the girls to have dinner with them at a fancy restaurant, then went back to Sebastian's to relax and play a game that he and Jeremy had made up together. While Jeremy opened a bottle of wine, Sebastian went to the entertainment stand and pulled out the top drawer. He grabbed four deck of cards, closed it and then returned to the coffee table where the girls were sitting. He placed the decks down, green for him, blue for Jeremy and red for Brooke.  
Nicole made a face at her deck. "Really, you couldn't have come up with something better for me?"  
"It was either Dixon or a very mangled walker. Figured you'd want something pretty to look at." He shuffled his deck, then glanced at Brooke. "Would you like me to shuffle yours?"  
"Sure." She sat back against the couch and sipped her water. She then looked up when Jeremy returned with two glasses of wine, handing one to her and one to Sebastian. He then went back into the kitchen, chuckling when he heard Nicole and Sebastian argue about who the better Dixon brother was. Brooke settled it by backing Nicole up, making sure to rub it into his face since he had a problem with Norman Reedus. "So how does this game go anyway?" Sebastian was glad that she finally changed the subject.  
"It's pretty simple, but can also be complicated if you don't watch yourself." He smirked as he grabbed the first card on his deck and flipped it over. "Oh, two of hearts." He glanced at her. "Your turn." He placed her shuffled deck in front of her, then sat back against the chair and sipped his wine.  
"Three of clubs."  
"Renner. You're up."  
"Damn clubs." He walked out and handed a beer to Nicole, then sat down to her right. He grabbed his deck and quickly shuffled, slapping the first card down. His eyes lit up when he saw the card. "Red Queen." Both boys immediately looked at Brooke, making her feel uncomfortable.  
"What's red queen?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
"Red Queen, you kiss...her." He shot Nicole a glance, then put his attention back onto Brooke.  
"What would have happened if it was diamonds?"  
"You don't want to know." Jeremy placed his deck down, grabbed his beer and sat back against the chair. "But I'd be prepared for it to show."  
"Okay..." Nicole spoke up. "This isn't fair that you two know what's going on but we don't."  
"Think of it this way." Brooke got up and went around Jeremy. "A king of Clubs or Spades could result in them kissing." Brooke bent down and kissed her friend chastely, then pulled away and went back to her spot on the floor. "Now, whose turn is it?"  
Both boys cleared their throats and Jeremy pulled off another card, flipping it over on top of the other cards. "Ah, twos. Safe." He looked at Nicole. "Your turn sweetheart."  
Nicole grabbed the top card and flipped it over and placed it down. Sebastian and Jeremy looked at each other, not believing what they were seeing. "By the way you two are acting, I think I know what this means."  
"The evil black King of Spades." Brooke giggled. "What could that mean?" She teased them, falling silent when Sebastian got up and went around Nicole and got down on his knees next to Jeremy. He grabbed his face and kissed him chastely. Both girls were surprised, but drawn to them, slightly gasping when Sebastian deepened the kiss, tounge and lip biting as well, holding for a good two minutes before pulling away. When he pushed himself back to his feet, he wiped his mouth and then went back to his spot, grabbed his wine glass and went into the kitchen. "Holy shit...did that...?"  
Nicole blurted out a yes, then got up and went into the kitchen. She noticed that he wasn't moving away from the sink and decided to take up the empty space next to him. "You alright?" She whispered to him. He nodded until he broke into a smile. She nudged him with her shoulder. "Looks like that was a long time coming, eh?"  
"Yeah." His voice was quiet. "Better than I expected." He looked down at her. "Now I see why you were all glowy the other night."  
"Pffsh. Yours was much longer than mine."  
"Only cause I took control."  
"Is that a hint at something?"  
He snickered. "You're cute." He kissed her on the temple, then took his glass and went back to the coffee table. She waited for a few more minutes and then returned to the table, only to see Sebastian take a hold of Brooke's arm and help her to her feet.  
"Good night." He looked over his shoulder at his friend, then at Nicole. "Be yourself." He winked at her and then led Brooke to the back half of the condo where his bedroom was.  
"Well, that was a short game." Jeremy collected all the cards and took them back to the drawer in the entertainment center.  
"You've played it before?"  
"No, actually that is the first time. Good game." He lingered at the drawer, nervous to go back to her.  
"Well, she's going to be having an awesome night. I should get going." She stood up and grabbed her glass of beer, took a sip and then took it into the kitchen. She placed the glass onto the counter, looking up to her left when she felt a hand on her arm.  
"Don't go." His mouth came down on hers, savoring the flavor with every kiss. He turned her around and pushed her back into the living room, kisses flowing until he got her to the couch. He moved to the sensitive side of her neck, sliding his hands up her skirt, feeling the lace across her round bottom. He twisted the fabric between his fingers and slid them down her legs as he went down onto his knees, kissing her thighs. She stepped out of them, then gasped when she felt him place two gentle kisses against her hot core. Jeremy rose, pulled off his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans. He went around to her backside and kissed her neck again, sliding two fingers into her, wanting to feel how wet she had become. "Fuck me...use me. I'm yours." He growled into her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth and gently played with it before letting go. He backed up, taking her hand and leading her to the couch, sat down and then let her hand go when she straddled him. She placed his tip at her opening, teasing it, watching him close his eyes and slightly gasp. His hands were firmly on her waist, wanting her to stop teasing even though it felt so good to him.  
"How do you want it?" Her face was inches above his, warm breath on his lips. "Slow and drawn out, or hard and heart pumping?"  
He opened his eyes, revealing grayish blue orbs. "I'll take it anyway you want it. Just make me cum." He gasped when he felt her lower down onto him, stopping at the base, walls throbbing against his thickness. She gently kissed his lips, licked them and then grabbed onto the back of the couch as she slowly rolled her hips, smiling when his moans came out. "Mmm. Fuck yeah."  
"Mmm. You feel so good." She moaned in his ear, then sucked on his lobe.  
His fingers pressed into her sides, even more when she slid to his tip, teasing it before she slowly lowered all the way back down, keeping her walls tightened around him. "I will cum if you keep doing that."  
"Oh, really?" She repeated her pattern three more times, stopping when he held her still. "Cum if you need to." She kissed his lips, feeling his hands move to her hips and forcing her to move. "Oh..." She cried out in pleasure. "Oh my God." His left hand went to her mouth, covering it as he kept forcing her to move, pressing deep inside of her. She bit his hand as she lost control over herself, tasting the saltiness. Jeremy couldn't hold himself any longer and spilled his seed inside of her, holding in his urge to belt out what he was holding in his chest. He then moved his hand from her mouth to the back of her neck and pulled her down for a chaste kiss.  
"Beautiful." He slowly laid her down onto the couch, letting her rest as he got up and tucked himself in. After buttoning and zipping, he pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and placed it over her, kissed her on the head and then made his way over to the back porch. He picked up his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out with his lips, turning when he heard the sliding glass door closed. Sebastian smirked at his friend and took a cigarette from him.  
"You too?" Sebastian lit the cancer stick, sucked in as much as he could, then leaned against the railing as he blew it out.  
Jeremy did the same, flicking the cherry as he slowly blew out the smoke. "You think this is it? This is the only time she'll be here?"  
Sebastian flicked his cherry. "I'm not counting on either of them to come back. You do realize who their exes are, right?"  
"Other than that douchebag I saw the other night?"  
"Flanery and Reedus."  
Jeremy shook his head, took another long drag, but this time let it escape on its own as he spoke. "Fuck Reedus. Flanery...I cannot say bad things about him. What I can say is this, if she wants a real man, she knows where to find me."  
"Yeah, well, Flanery IS a real man. I'm sure I'm nothing but a boy to her. A fuck toy."  
"From the way I could hear her screaming, I don't think Flanery could do that for her."  
"Shit. You heard?" Feeling embarrassed, a smile came across his face as he flicked another cherry. "I thought I heard Nicole...."  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to experiment." He showed his bitten hand.  
"Wow. Looks like success for whatever you were trying to do."  
"I don't know what type of girl I'm getting into, but I'm liking it. Maybe a little more than when I was with Sonni." He stamped out his stick, stood up and scratched the back of his head. "I should get some water in her though."  
"Ah, yeah. Whatever those two were into before us...well, let's just say my back will never be the same." He stamped out his stick as well, then followed his friend back inside, closing the door behind him. They both went into the kitchen to get a large glass of water and as Sebastian took his back to his room, Jeremy took his back to the couch. He placed it down onto the coffee table and then touched her arm.  
"Nic, have some water." His voice was gentle as he shook her arm.  
Nicole slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you." She sat up and took the glass from him, sipping it as she leaned against the back of the couch.  
"Do you still want to go home? I can give you a ride."  
She smirked. "You already did." She kissed his shoulder, glad that he smirked at her comment.  
"Alright. Staying here then. He reached behind her and grabbed the big cushions and pulled them away from the couch and tossed them onto the chair next to him. He then climbed behind her and laid down getting comfortable before she decided to lay back down. Nicole took a few more sips, placed the glass down and then laid down and snuggled up against him. His fingers trailing up and down her arm felt wonderful; calming.  
"Don't let me go." She whispered, then closed her eyes and became attuned to his breathing.  
"Never." He whispered back, pressing his lips against her head.


	5. Eat You Alive

Rolling his eyes at the moving playing on Sebastian's t.v., Jeremy couldn't believe that the girls were enthralled with Channing Tatum and his dancing. Although Brooke swore she enjoys watching it because of Matt Bomer, Jeremy knew better. At least Nicole wasn't that intrigued with the movie, up until he started to dance to the song Pony. Jeremy gripped his phone tighter, texting Sebastian to hurry up on his trip to the liquor store.  
"How long before Matt gets on?" Nicole asked as she got up and wandered over to her new friend."  
"Not that long."  
Nicole stopped in front of Jeremy and placed her hand on his phone. "Are you going to keep your eyes glued to that phone, or look at something prettier?" He placed the phone down and placed his hands on her hips.  
"My daughter is prettier than you."  
She frowned at him. "Ouch."  
"You know what I mean." He pulled her in between his legs and kissed her.  
"Get a room." Brooke teased them.  
Jeremy ignored her comment. "Are you ready for our date?"  
"Almost. Let me get on my sweater." She kissed him sweetly, then went to the chair a few feet from him and picked up her sweater. As she pulled it on, Sebastian walked through the door, holding a bag full of liquor bottles.  
"Don't be out all night. I can't drink this all by myself."  
"I wouldn't dream of letting you hog it all." Jeremy got up off of the stool and headed over to his friend. "We should be back no later than two."  
"Seems manageable."  
"Does it?" Jeremy asked, slight curiosity in his tone.  
"What does?" Nicole asked as she walked up to them.  
Sebastian quickly changed the subject. "Drinking a whole bottle to myself." He walked over to the kitchen counters and placed the bags down "You two have a wonderful time. I'm going to be finding ways to pry her away from that silly movie."  
"Turning off the t.v. usually helps." Nicole responded. "Although I'm sure if you dropped your drawers in front of her, she'll happily oblige." She winked at him, then took Jeremy's hand and walked out the door with him, pulling the door closed behind her.  
Sebastian grabbed the champagne, popped the lid and noticed that Brooke didn't even respond. He sighed, grabbed the bubbly, two glasses and headed towards his bedroom. He placed the glasses down onto the night stand and then poured some in. Eyeing the bedroom door, he still noticed that she wasn't even responding. "Dammit." He said under his breath, placed the bottle down and then bent down and grabbed out the box he had been hiding. He marched out to Brooke and tossed it down onto her lap. "Whenever you feel like that I am more approachable than Channing, let me know." He went out onto the patio and closed the screen door. He breathed in the fresh air, deeply, then pulled out a cancer stick and lit it up.  
Brooke pulled the lid off of the box, lighting up when she saw the black, lace lingerie outfit. She quickly looked for the tag and was surprised to see that it was in her size. Getting up, she glanced over her shoulder seeing him petting a black cat that was sitting on the railing. She took the box into the bathroom and quickly changed, also noticing the black, leather, studded cuffs with a long chain. Curious to know what he was going to do with them, she pulled them on and then walked out at the same time he walked in, closing the door behind him. He slowly went over to her and backed her into the cold, dining room table. He grabbed her left arm, pulled off the cuff, turned her and pulled her arms behind her, cuffing her wrist again. "This is for your own good." His voice sent chills through her, rising on the balls of her feet to kiss him, but he stepped back, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom. He pushed her against the side of the bed, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her passionately and then pushed her down onto her knees. He pulled off his belt, tossing it onto the bed and then pulled his jeans down. As he stroked himself, he grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her head back. "You've been a naughty girl. You must be punished." He moved his hand from her hair to her face. "Open wide." She did as he asked, licking the precum off of his tip. She took his thickness, inch by inch into her tight mouth, moaning as he slowly slid in and out until he felt himself almost let go. He pulled out and stepped back, pulled her to her feet, twisted her around and bent her over the bed. He refused to let her hips hit the bed, pushed his knee between her legs and made his way to his knees. Licking her wetness, Sebastian moaned against her, rubbing his tongue in her opening. Brooke's knees buckled as she moaned, desperately wanting out of the cuffs to be more comfortable, but knew that he wouldn't let it happen.  
"Fuck me." Her voice rattled as she felt a wave escape her, squeaking when he slapped her ass hard. Her moans got louder as he flicked her nub with the tip of his tongue, inserting his fingers into her sopping wet pussy. After another wave, he pulled his fingers out and sucked her juices off, then stood up and pushed himself inside of her. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her a few times, pausing long enough to finally free her of the cuffs. She grabbed a hold of the edge of the bed, trying to hold back from being vocal, but the more he slammed into her, the louder she got. When he pushed himself in and held still, he made his tip throb against her tight walls, pushing deeper and deeper and when she was about to reach her limit, he pulled back to his tip and slammed into her two more times, grabbing her hair with both hands and pulling her head back. He spilled inside of her, feeling her the tightest she had ever been, walls quivering and becoming week in the knees.  
Sebastian moved his hands away from her head, pushed her gently down onto the bed and leaned on his arms. He kissed the back of her neck, feeling her tremble under him. "Are you alright, my love?"  
"Perfect." She smiled to herself as he slid out of her as carefully as he could, then kissed her shoulder and walked into the bathroom. He went to the custom made tub, flipped on the water and adjusted it to the temperature he thought she would enjoy. He then went to the cabinets, pulled out candles and lit them; placing them through out the bathroom. He then went back into the bedroom , pulled her off of the bed and scooped her up. "Mmm. I was comfy."  
"I know." He carried her into the bathroom, placed her down onto her feet and turned her to the tub. "I hope it's good enough." She bent over and touched the water.  
"Perfect." When she straightened up, she felt his hands on her back, loosening up the clasps. He helped her get undressed and into the tub, leaving her with a kiss before he walked out and went back into the bedroom. He grabbed the two glasses and walked back into the bathroom, handing her one. He sat on the stool next to the tub, sipped his drink, then reached over and grabbed the basket off of the window sill.  
"I suppose you'd like a good scent."  
"Ohh, Orchids." She grabbed the first ball she saw and dropped it into the hot water, swishing it around with her free hand. She raised her right foot out of the water and pushed on the faucet handle to turn off the running water.  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
She cast him a glance. "Of course. I'm not the one to fuck and run."  
He slightly smiled, turning his head to the bathroom door when they heard a knock. "Hold on." Sebastian stood up, handed her his drink and then tucked himself back into his jeans and quickly fastened up. He straightened out his shirt and then sat back down, taking his glass from her. "Come in."  
The door opened and Nicole poked her head in. "Oh..shit. Sorry."  
"Nic, it's alright." Brooke giggled. "It's all done with."  
"Sure...ok.. well. I was wondering if I could crash in your spare room?"  
"Yeah." Sebastian answered her, confused on why she would ask. "Where's Renner?"  
"Jameson."  
"Ah." He took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, go ahead and make it the way you like it. How was the date?"  
"Um...the reservations got mixed up with someone elses..we saw Devon...that's why he's getting into the Jameson."  
"Oh..." Sebastian took that as his cue to take care of his friend. He got up, kissed his playmate and then walked out of the bathroom.  
"You might as well as come in." Brooke called out to Nicole before she could close the door.  
Nicole sighed and walked in, closed the door and went over to the stool. She pushed it away from the tub with her foot and then sat down, dropping her purse onto the floor. "I'm sure I'm the worst person ever."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I've never made two men upset with me in one sitting."  
"Honey, Jeremy's not mad at you. Fuck what Devon thinks. He can shove it up his ass. You've got a good one, darlin and it looks like he's having fun with you."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just have fun." She rolled her eyes. "I suppose whatever you two did..." She waved at the tub.  
"Ha, no. Not in here. Not big enough for us...at least not that we tried." She placed the glass onto the window sill. "Renner is hot. You've got him...every inch of him." She winked at her friend. "We will get that store up and running in no time and you'll get that house that you've been saving up for. I guarantee it. And if he sticks around, more power to you." She noticed that Nicole knew that she was right. "Now, I think you should go take charge and make that man into a ticking time bomb."  
"Ha." She grabbed her purse and got up. "Have fun being his whore."  
"Ya know it." She shifted in the tub. "The best whores are the ones that get what they've prayed for."  
Nicole giggled as she walked out of the bathroom, moving off to the side when Sebastian walked up. "Whatever you're doing to keep him happy....don't stop." He walked in and closed the door. Nicole smiled to herself, then headed to the spare room when she didn't see Jeremy in the kitchen or living room.


	6. Trading Spaces

Nicole rushed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, hair soaked and make up running down her face. "Jeremy!" She screamed, coming to a stop when she saw Sebastian with one of his good friends. Tall, blonde and handsome, Chris Evans. Both boys were surprised to see her and Chris couldn't look away like his friend did.  
"He went down to get the mail." Sebastian looked at the floor. "Is there something wrong?!"  
"The shower head fell off and then the curtain rod did and almost hit me in the head." She looked over at Brooke who was standing in the kitchen, shocked that her friend wasn't being modest.  
"Um... darlin. Don't you think you should put something on?"  
Nicole froze when she realized that she walked out with a towel on. "Oh..." She turned and quickly went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Brooke sighed and filled the glasses up with smoothies, glaring at Jeremy when he walked through the door. "Nic said that things are falling apart in the shower."  
"Oh." He handed the mail to Sebastian and then made his way into the bathroom, walking in and closing the door.  
"Sorry, Chris." Brooke apologizing for Nicole was something that often happened, but Sebastian just laughed it off.  
"That, is Renner's girlfriend?" Chris started to get curious. "She's cute."  
"Off limits dude." Sebastian patted his friends arm, then went over to the couch and sat down. He turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels, letting it land on a Jurassic Park movie. When Brooke walked over and handed the boys a glass of smoothie, Nicole marched out, yelling at Jeremy.  
"No. You can't just think I'm okay with that."  
"Why not? It's not like we have an obligation to each other." Jeremy stopped when he noticed that everyone was staring and realize that they weren't in the best position to be fighting.  
"I understand that she's Ava's mother, but seriously...you just got done fucking me."  
Brooke interrupted. "Whoa what? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, his ex wife wants a top up on her gas chambers. Doesn't want to find someone at a sleazy bar to take home."  
"We're not even together, you and I aren't even together. You don't have to stop having sex with me."  
"Oh yes I do." She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and Brooke knew that meant that she was ready for a long fight, possibly a fist fight if she got her way.  
"OKAY!" Brooke snapped and stood in front of Jeremy. "Honey, Nic is not the one to fuck with. You cannot have them both. Chose or I'm choosing for you."  
"Would you do this to Flanery? If he wanted you and Sebastian wanted you?" Her hesitation gave him the answer he wanted.  
"No." Nicole spoke for her. "She doesn't have to answer that because this has nothing to deal with her. Figure out what you want. I'm going home." She pulled on her flats, grabbed her sweater and purse and marched out of the condo. Chris immediately followed her to the elevator, pulling her to a stop before she could step on and turned her to face him.  
"I don't know you very well, but I think you should know that what you are doing is good, right. I know him, I love him, he's a good friend, but you do got to remember that he just got out of a relationship with her."  
"Yes, but he just fucked me last night. If he wanted her that badly, he shouldn't have done that to me."  
"You're right." He let her arm go. "It was a bad move on his part. Makes him a pussy. But remember, you are better than this. You can always find someone else to make you happy. But...you have to make yourself happy first." He lightly booped the tip of her nose, bit his bottom lip and then backed away. "You can stick around and hang out with me and our friends while Renner walks the plank, or you can let it bother you and take you down where frankly, you don't need to be. But it's all up to you darlin." He winked at her, turned around and headed back to the apartment.  
She bounced around while biting her bottom lip trying to think of what to do. She really didn't want to let Renner go, but both men had a point. They weren't obligated to each other and she could do better if she really wanted to. She turned to hit the button for the elevator, then swung around and ran down the hall, smiling when he stopped and held out his arms. She jumped onto him and he carried her back to the door then sat her down in front of the door. "There's always making him jealous and show what he's missing."  
"True, but how?"  
"Follow my lead." He winked at her and kissed her forehead, then opened the door and pushed her in while holding her. He started to laugh while kicking the door open and dragged her over to the counter. Nicole started to laugh, dropping her purse onto the floor and almost loosing her flats. He picked her up and placed her down onto the counter, then looked at Sebastian and pointed at him. "We're going to the strip bar tonight and taking the girls."  
"What? You serious?" Sebastian stood up and went over to them.  
"Yes. These girls need to see what we can do."  
"Why there when you can just do it here, right now?" Nicole asked, hoping that they'd comply.  
"Cause then we wouldn't make any money on the side. We couldn't very well take yours now, could we?"  
"Ugh." Sebastian sighed, then smiled. "Okay. I'll do it. As long as you are coming." He looked at Brooke.  
"DUH! I wouldn't miss out on that."  
"Uhm...Nic..." Jeremy spoke up. "You promised me that you'd go to my club with me tonight."  
She rolled her eyes and then looked at him. "I don't remember making any promises. Didn't know that I was obligated to." She looked back at Chris, slapping his hands away from her sides before he could tickle her. "I should go change."  
"Something sexy?"  
"Maybe. Or maybe nothing at all." She winked at him. "I'll make the panties optional." She slid off of the counter and headed to the door. "I'll see you guys later."  
"I'm coming!" Brooke said as she went to collect her things and walk out the door behind her, Chris and Sebastian replying with "That's what she said."

 

Eight thirty rolled around quickly, both girls bounding down the steps of their apartment, both in black dresses - Nicole in a flowy one and Brooke in a hip hugging one - and out to the parking lot where Sebastian was parked. Chris stepped out of the passenger seat and assisted Brooke inside, then closed the door and opened the back door, doing the same for Nicole, then went around to the other side and got in. "Okay, so where is this place?" Brooke asked before Nicole could.  
"Actually we aren't going." Sebastian made a face, but didn't look at her. "Renner wasn't happy and demanded us to be there tonight."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Deadly." Sebastian drove off, flipped on the CD player and pushed in his Phantogram CD. Nicole was happy to know that he liked their music and tried her hardest to not sing along. She didn't want to get into the mindset of an emotional state and stared out the window until they arrived at Jeremy's club.  
The boys helped the ladies out, closed the doors and walked them into the club. There, behind the piano was Jeremy, playing New York State of Mind, but Nicole wasn't swooning to it as she had done previously. She made herself occupied by Chris and Cameron when he bounded up to say hello. They took the first booth that became empty and ordered their drinks. A Sex on the Beach for Nicole, a Pina Colada for Brooke and the boys ordered imported beer.  
An hour and a half into their visit, Chris and Sebastian got bombarded by four women asking them to sign their cleavage and asked multiple questions that the boys never wanted to answer. Brooke shook it off because she knew that once upon a time she was that crazy. But Nicole was getting bored and really wanted to talk to Jeremy, even though she was still upset with him. Nicole tried to not laugh when one of the girls bumped Sebastian's drink all over the table and on her dress.  
"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies." Nicole got up and giggled as she walked away, not realizing that she was being followed until someone pushed her into the unisex bathroom and noticed that the lights weren't turning on. She heard the click of the lock and then feet shuffling towards her. She jumped and dropped her purse when a pair of warm hands touched her arms, being pushed to her left and up against the wall. Her mystery man pressed his chest against her back, sliding his hand down to her thigh, then back up through her dress. His fingers moved the fabric and then slid down to her warm core, lightly trailing his finger across the folds. She felt his lips press against the right side of her neck, slowly trailing up to her ear. And then she recognized his voice just before she was about to fight him off. "Tell me...does he take care of you well?" He kissed her jaw line, moving her head with his free hand until their lips met. Nicole felt a wave of calmness over come her and she began to relax. "His fingers...do they caress you the same way they caress those black and white keys?" His finger gently drew circles around her bundle of nerves, pulling out light moans from her mouth. "Does he take his time to make you satisfied?"  
At that point, she wasn't sure if she should answer, so she kept her mouth shut until he stuck in his middle and ring finger and gasped. His lips caressed hers as he slid his fingers in and out, curling them into her hot zone, then pulled out and licked his fingers. "Damn you taste good." She exhaled sharply. "As much as I would like to take this further, I'm leaving it in your hands. Besides, it wouldn't be good to finish it in this place." He kissed her shoulder, then walked out of the bathroom first, flipping the light on for her before closing the door.  
Nicole grabbed a bunch of tissue and wiped herself, flushed the evidence and then sprayed herself with her perfume from her purse and checked her make up before leaving the restroom. Jeremy walked up to her, looking a bit worried. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I had to make a phone call to Aiden."  
"In there?"  
"It's a bit more private."  
"Coat closet is more private than that." He changed the subject. "Anyway. I was wondering if you wanted to stay until I close up. Get some coffee or a snack and then I can take you home."  
She noticed Chris out of the corner of her eye, talking to Brooke and Sebastian, desperately wanting to walk over to him and pull him away from them. Finish what he started. She also wanted to leave with Jeremy and try to convince him to stay with her. She was confused on what she wanted and without answering him, she walked away and out to the parking lot, not stopping until she got to the bus stop, two blocks away. She paced back and fourth, trying to figure out what to do, wondering when the next bus was arriving.  
"Nic!" Sebastian sprinted up to her, stopping when she turned around, looking pained in the face. "What's wrong?" She blurted out everything that happened to her, forgetting that it was too much information for him. "Nic, Nic, whoa. Slow down, girl. Breathe." She took a few deep breaths in and out, blinked a couple of times and then shook her head. "It's going to be okay. If you want my advice, go have fun with Chris. You aren't glued to Renner. Let him be upset. His fault for being an ass."  
"You think I should. Brooke thinks I should....fine. I'll go have fun with him. Not sure what we're going to do."  
"Go with the flow." He held out his hand. "Come...I'm going to help you start out." She took his hand and raced with him back to the club, but instead of going in, they went to his car and stopped on the driver's side. He opened it and switched CDs, then rolled the windows down and then stepped away from the door. He took her hands in his and danced with her to Hungry Eyes, both smiling and laughing. When he grabbed her and dipped her, she saw Brooke walk out of the club and immediately stopped smiling. Afraid that she'd be upset, she made Sebastian pull her back up.  
"It's not what you think."  
She shrugged her shoulders. "It looks like you're having fun. It's a lot better than Cameron and Renner fighting over bullshit songs." She went to the car and tossed her purse into the back seat and then took Sebastian's hands when he held them out to her. He danced with her around in circles, glad to see her smiling. Nicole leaned against the car and watched her friends dance around like they were in a ballroom competition and then dancing in funny ways to the next song.  
Chris walked out of the club, wanting to rant about the crap that was going on inside, but then kept himself from doing so when he noticed that his friend was having fun with the girl he was falling for. He made his way over to Nicole, avoiding his feet getting stepped on and stood a foot in front of her. "Did you get in on that action yet?"  
"Yes, actually, Seb and I started it."  
"And she didn't get mad?" He was impressed.  
"She doesn't get pissed easily like I do."  
"Yeah, noticed that."  
"Ugh, I am so sorry about earlier today."  
He held up his hand. "Nope. You made up for it in the bathroom." He put his hands in his pockets. "Not to break up your fun, but I think I'm going to call it a night. All the drama going on inside kinda bummed me out."  
"Oh, alright. I guess we can go then."  
"I'm going to take the bus. Do some people watching."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"You have a good night, okay?"  
"Yeah. You too." She watched him walk away, then looked over at her friends who were staring at her.  
"You seriously going to let him walk away?" Brooke was stumped.  
"I don't know what happened in there, but he's pretty bummed about something."  
Cameron then walked out and slowed down when he realized he was walking in on another serious conversation. "Sorry to intrude, but do you know where Chris went?"  
Nicole responded. "He's taking the bus home."  
"Shit." He looked up to the sky, then back down. "Jeremy said some things to Chris, Chris being the friend he is, didn't say anything back."  
"About what?"  
He was hesitant on answering. "He said that Chris couldn't ever please you with his poor performance and that is why his last girlfriend left him for Reedus. So he better not think about getting with you because you'd laugh at his tiny penis."  
Sebastian shook his head and tried to not comment. "So..not...little.."  
Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing and grabbed her purse and rushed off to the bus stop, hoping she would reach him before he got onto it. The bus was sitting there and three people were head of him. He was looking sad and lonely. "Chris." She called out, still rushing to get to him. He looked over to her, stepping away from the line when she got closer. She tried to catch her breath when she stopped and tried to talk. "Let's go...let's go prove Jeremy wrong. Cause that's a bullshit thing for him to say to you. You're fucking Captain America. Make America proud by fucking me hard." The old people who were in line were astounded by her words.  
But he couldn't say anything, only letting a sly smile spread across his face.


	7. Wasted on You

Laying on top of her, keeping most of his weight on his knees and arms, Chris kissed her chastely, having the urge to adventure further down, but wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Their bare skin was cool to the touch, each kiss sending shivers through them. Her hands rested against his back, sometimes curling when he trailed the kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. His fingers gently brushed the side of her face, while looking down at her face. Normally he was in this position after having sex, but this time he wanted to started out this way with her. Something about her made him want to do everything different.  
"Shall I warm you up?" He trailed his hand down her side, then slipped it between his and her legs. He became excited when he felt how wet she was, tip pushing at her opening, but not sliding in. Nicole lifted her head and locked lips with him, sliding her hand between them and taking a hold of him. She pushed the head in, lifting her legs up into an arched position. When they removed their hands, he slowly moved into her, inch by inch, until he was fully in her. Her knees buckled against his hips, pulling her face away from his.  
"Oh my...." She gasped. "Totally not little." He smirked, then put himself into motion, feeling her hands glide up his back, fingers curling around his shoulders. "Mmm.. oh...yes..." She started to get loud, hoping he wouldn't cover her mouth like Jeremy had. "Harder." She gasped louder when he picked up the pace, tip hitting her in the right spot.  
"You like this?" Her loud moan made him grin. "You want me to fuck you harder?" She nodded and bit her lip. Chris grabbed the top of the mattress with his right hand, using it as a leverage, practically slamming into her. Her nails started to dig into him, bringing out moans from him and a few cuss words. "Fuck, yes. Oh God, you're so tight." His left hand pushed her leg towards her body, both moaning even more when he went deeper. "Fuhhh..." His voice trailed off as he tried to keep up the pace.  
Nicole quickly slid her hands to his ass, grabbing it and pushing it down and up, holding it there as she rolled her hips as sharply as she could. Louder than before, Nicole moved her right hand to his chest, pushed that side up and dug her nails into his breast. Chris grunted and tried to keep up with her, hoping he wouldn't expel before her. "Fuck, Chris, Oh my God, yes." She practically screamed as he slammed into her as hard as he could, feeling her tense up deep inside. Her nails dug into his chest deeper, drawing blood, as she reached her tipping point.  
Chris quickly pulled out, rolled onto the bed and pulled her on top. "Keep going. Fuck me as long as you want." She squeezed her knees against his sides, rolling her hips quicker than she did when he was on top. His hands gripped her thighs as hard as he could, trying to hold back from letting go before her. Watching her getting off over five times was amusing to him and right as she hit her sixth and final burst, he spilled inside of her; body convulsing, until she fell off of him and almost onto the floor if he hand't grabbed her leg and arm on time. He pulled her right up against him and both slowed their breathing.  
"You alright?" She nodded, closed her eyes and tried to think of other things. "I really don't want to get up, but I think water is needed for the both of us." She nodded her head again, bringing a smile to his face. He kissed her sweetly, crawled over her and off the bed. He walked out to his kitchen and got out two cups and filled them with water from the spout in the fridge door. When he made his way back, he noticed that her phone was going off and decided to grab it. A frown hit his face when he saw Jeremy's name flashing, but said nothing as he walked over to her and handed it out to her. "You're phone's going off."  
"Mmmhmmm."  
"Don't you want to see who it is?"  
"Mmmmmm not really." She yawned.  
"I think you really should." He paused. "It looks like you have over ten missed calls and a few texts."  
She sighed, reached out her hand and took the phone when he placed it into her hand. She pulled the phone to her face and tapped the message icon. "Two from Jeremy, three from Brooke and two from Sebastian." She read Sebastian's and Brooke's a smile spreading across her face. "They wished us good luck and apparently went to the Planetarium for a date."  
"How wonderful for them."  
She scrolled through the texts that Jeremy sent her, sighing. "Go figure. Get's word that I went home with you and thinks he could change my mind." She paused. "Oops. Broke my phone." She threw her phone at the wall across the room, watching it smash into pieces. She sat up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to her level. "You're too fun to let go, but I will if you want me to." She paused again. "I'm not normally someone who fucks and leaves, but tonight, I'll make an exception because I don't want you to think I'm crazy just because I threw my phone. I don't want you tangled in my drama. You're too sweet and I don't want to fuck you up."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her, cupping her face with one hand, deepening the kiss. Pulling her off of the bed and onto his lap, sitting on the floor, he kept the kisses flowing, keeping his hands firmly on her back.  
"Chris." She tried to protest, but he wouldn't let her.  
"I don't want you to go home. Not yet." He wrapped an arm around her, lifting her while moving himself to her opening with his other hand. He slowly lowered her down, holding her still as he pressed his face against her chest.  
"Mmmm...you feel so good." Her voice was quiet. She kissed his neck, across his jaw line; chin, lips, tip of his nose; across the other side of his jaw and then down his neck. "What do you want from me?"  
"Everything." His voice had deepen, with a touch of softness. "But I want you to fuck me, slowly." He moaned when she started to move, sliding up to his tip, then back down; rolled her hips a few times, then went back up to his tip, repeating herself a few more times. Chris's right hand went into her hair, fingers twisting in it as his hand pressed against her skull. His left hand gripped her hip, guiding her to move the way he wanted to feel her. Their kisses were different, more passionate, bringing their body temps higher than before. His arms flexed hard, breathing labored when he pulled away to let her breathe. He watched her face tense up and knew she was getting close to letting herself melt away in his arms. "Cum for me baby." The way he said it turned her on more than when Jeremy said it and she felt herself let go, unable to be vocal. His salty, warm, stickiness hit her in the right spot, falling soft and sliding out when he stood and gently placed her down onto the bed.  
Out like a light, Nicole never felt him cover her with blankets, nor did she hear him call Sebastian and have the conversation with the speaker on, out in the living room.  
"I cannot believe that he would stoop that low." Brooke came into the conversation, appalled with what Jeremy did.  
"I don't think she'll be going back to him any time now, though, love." Sebastian responded.  
"Why's that?" She sounded confused and that indicated that she wasn't in the room at the beginning of the conversation.  
"Well, even though you don't want to know, but he did just rock the bed with her three times."  
"Holy shit. Way to go Chris!! It's a rare thing for a man to do that to her."  
"Do you think I over did it?"  
"Fuck no. But what is she up to now?"  
"Passed out on my bed."  
"No way. I have never known her to fall asleep after sex. She's always bouncy and busy and texts me like a crazy rabbit."  
Chris sat down in the dining room chair he stood next to and fingered the art work. "Should I be worried about Jeremy?"  
"Why?" Sebastian piped up. "What happened?"  
"Well, she threw her phone at the wall after reading his texts." He heard Brooke sigh. "He's not letting her go, is he?"  
"Well, at least he knows he screwed up."  
Brooke defended her friend. "But that doesn't mean that she should go back to him! He's being a royal dick."  
"True, but it's her choice on the matter. Either way, we should be supportive of her."  
"Yes and even though I'm a firm believer on second chances, he kinda blew it by texting her a lot."  
Chris voice more. "And called her several times."  
"See, do you honestly think he should get a second chance now?"  
"That's not our decision, Brooke. It's hers and hers alone."  
"YOU don't have to deal with the aftermath. I do. I always do because I'm her best friend. And that's what friends do. And if you argue with me, I will bite you."  
"I cannot tell if she's serious or not and that's scary."  
Chris chuckled, quieting down when he felt Nicole's arms go around him from his back side. She kissed his shoulder, making her way to his neck. "Um...well...ahem..."  
"You okay there, Chris?"  
"Someone woke up."  
"Ah, okay. Night you two."  
"Night." Chris quickly ended his phone call and placed his phone onto the table, grabbed her arm and brought her around to his front side. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her sweetly. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Depends on how long I was out."  
"Maybe twenty minutes.. possibly thirty. I didn't time it."  
"I guess. I'm not sure cause it was a hard sleep." She kissed him chastely. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not about to go back to him. He's being an ass and I don't   
want to deal with that." She kissed him again. "Now, before you say anything more, let's get some sleep and then I'll make you breakfast in the morning."  
"You're going to make this hard for me to get rid of you." He teased her as he rose and carried her back into the bedroom, leaving his phone on the table. Chris tossed her onto the bed, then jumped onto it, scooting close to her like a child would and then laid down and got comfortable quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, chest pressed against her back, kissed her shoulder and then finally closed his eyes.

 

Feeling his hardness against her back, Nicole squeezed his fingers until he responded with a small grunt. "What's for breakfast?" She moved her left hand between them and started to play with him.  
He yawned. "What would you like?"  
"Waffles, syrup...and sex." She lifted her leg and pushed him inside, lightly gasping as he stretched her, tip hitting her favorite spot. "God damn, did you get bigger over night?"  
"You got tighter." He gently bit her shoulder, sliding his left hand up her chest and pressed it against her, between her breasts. His rhythm began, kisses on her exposed neck, moaning in her ear. He slowly picked up the pace, a little worried that her silence meant that it was having no affect on her. "You alright, my love?" Her fingers digging into his arm, indicated something, but he wasn't sure of what. He slid his hand down to her clit, rubbing hard with his middle finger, relieved when she finally moaned.  
"Chris...I'm going to..." But it was too late. She released her energy, finding herself unable to stop. "Holy shit..." He moved faster with his hips, feeling her walls expand and contrast uncontrollably. His hand moved to her shoulder, pulling her down as he pushed up into her. When he finally reached his peak, he pushed his tip to her God spot and held himself still, then rocked his hips as fast as he could, keeping in the zone until he spilled his seed. Instead of pulling out, he slowly rocked his hips, realizing that he was getting hard again, but wasn't sure if she was wanting more. "Keep fucking me." Her voice was quieter than normal as she rolled onto her stomach.  
Chris rolled onto her, pushing her legs a few inches apart and then slid himself inside of her. He was amazed at how many times they were able to accomplish and wondered how many more before they were both well spent. He slid his hands under her shoulders and pressed his palms against the mattress. Just like she did the night before, he slowly rolled his hips, getting an instant reaction from her. Every thing she had did to him, he gave back to her and when her body shook and the pitch in her voice change, he matched her, keeping inside of her until he was finished with his seed spilling.  
"Mmm. Waffles."  
Chris laughed as he laid down next to her, trying to catch his breath. "You're adorable." He tried to sit up, but she moved closer to him and laid her head onto his shoulder, arm wrapped around her.  
"But more sleep first."  
"Alright. Sleep. I'll wait until I have to pee."  
"Okay." She kissed his shoulder.  
He ran his fingers gently down her arm and then slowly back up. Not wanting to move, he closed his eyes, thanking the Lord for bringing her into his life.


	8. Moving Along

Startled when she placed her key into the lock of her apartment, Nicole looked over to her right, seeing Jeremy coming up the stairs and stopped, leaving space in-between them, hoping she wouldn't feel cornered. "I know I left to many messages. I just need to know if we're done....I mean..I know we're done...but am I at least in the friend range with you?"  
"Why wouldn't you be?" She unlocked the door, pushed it open and tossed her purse onto the table next to the door. "It's up to you if you want to stay friends. If you can handle it."  
"Honestly, I wouldn't be able to, but I can try. It was a shitty thing for me to do to you and I hope that you can forgive me."  
"You don't need forgiving. You didn't hurt me in any way." She looked up at the clouds. "Might as well come in. It's going to be stormy soon." Nicole walked in and went straight to the fridge. As she rummaged through the fruit, she realized that he wasn't going to walk in on his own. With a sigh, she closed the fridge, went back out onto the porch and grabbed his jacket, pulling him inside and locking the door.  
"How are things?" He asked, grabbing her hand when she let go of his jacket. She turned to look at him, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Three weeks have come and gone and you don't seem like you've been good."  
"Brooke moved in with Sebastian, so I've been living here alone." She slipped her hand away and went back to the fridge. "Would you like a beer?"  
"Sure, if it's alright with Chris that I am here." She ignored his comment, brought out a Guinness and brought it over to him. "Nic." He grabbed her arm, but she refused to look at him this time. "Where's Chris?"  
"He um.... he's dating someone else." He let her arm go and watched her walk to her bedroom.  
"Dating someone else? I thought you two clicked?"  
"Yeah, for one night. Then some hot model came around and shook her titties in his face. She tried to take Sebastian first, but Brooke put an end to that quickly." Nicole changed out of her work clothes and pulled on a tank top and pajama bottoms, leaving her bra off. She headed out to the couch and sat down, grabbing the remote out from the cushions. She flipped on the t.v. and left it on the cooking channel. Jeremy made his way over to her, sitting down next to her, leaning on the arm rest as he sipped his beer. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, then pulled a pillow onto her lap and held it as she watched the program.  
"Yeah, this isn't that interesting. Everyone should know how to make spaghetti." He reached over her to grab the remote, but she slapped his hand. "Shit, girl."  
"I'm watching this."  
"You should know how to make spaghetti as well."  
"That's not the point. It's a distraction."  
"From what?"  
"Things, other shows that are on."  
He thought for a few minutes and then realized that it was February. The worst month for girls other than their birthdays. "I thought you weren't the type that was into these shitty holidays."  
"I'm not. It's the things they play on t.v. that gets to me."  
"Uh huh. So then why don't you put on an action movie?"  
"Countless hours of Fast and the Furious...Mia and Brian... Dom and Letty..."  
"Yeah, I get the picture, but it can't be that hard to find one without romance."  
"Pffft. Ha. Good luck in finding one that's not a horror one." She watched him flip through the channels before it landed on This Is War. "No. We're not watching this." She grabbed the remote from his hand and flipped it until it landed on Snowpiercer.  
"Oh, yeah, like you needed to be reminded of his happy ass." He grabbed it back from her and quickly changed it two channels away, leaving it on the Hunger Games.  
"Hell no. I love this, but not today." She grabbed it back and soon they were fighting over the remote, until it flipped out of her hand, hit the edge of the table and landed on the floor. Neither one of them moved as they noticed that the new version of Mad Max was on, both agreeing that it was the right movie to watch without saying a word.  
When the first commercial came on, Nicole got up and went into the bathroom, pacing back and fourth, thinking of why she wanted him to be there. Then her mind wondered over to sex and when the lights went out she swore it was because she was thinking to hard. "Nic, you okay in there?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering how long it was going to be." She left the bathroom, holding her hands out, hoping she wouldn't run over her cat. Her heart thumped when she realized she wasn't touching any walls and a hint of panic flared up until she felt his chest, then saw the light on his phone.  
"Gotta love these things." He looked down at her, seeing her worried face. "You okay, sweetheart?  
"Um...I..." Her voice was shaky and was afraid to tell him what was wrong. "Could you... could you stay with me tonight?"  
"Are you afraid of the storm?"  
"Not the storm. My neighbors."  
"What's been going on?"  
"Ever since she moved out, they've been eyeing me a lot lately. With the neighbors next to me and below me gone cause they all moved, I'm more..."  
"I see." He brushed the strands of hair from her face. "What would you like to do? Sit in the living room and make shadow puppets, or I can take you to your room and then take the couch."  
"I'm pretty tired." She felt his hand collide with hers and then being led to her bedroom. He stood in the doorway and shone the light to the bed and waited until she was under the covers. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I'll be out there if you need me." She nodded his head and watched him walk away. She kept her eye on the light from his phone, watching it move about as he locked the door, sat the phone down onto the table then sat down to take off his boots. He then realized that there weren't any blankets and he was going to have a very cold night. "Is there any blankets?"  
"No. She took all of them. I only have what's on my bed."  
"Ah, I'll be fine." He slid off his watch, placed it onto the coffee table and then ran his hands through his hair and across his face. He looked up when he heard her shuffle into the room, holding a small blanket. "Oh, thanks."  
"Welcome." She walked away when he took it and stood in her doorway, watching him, debating on if she should invite him into her bed or not. The moment his phone went off and he began to talk to his daughter, Nicole knew that she needed to keep her distance. She quietly went back to her bed and slid under the covers, closing her eyes and listening to the wind and rain, followed by the thunder.

 

Jeremy awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, the smell of cinnamon rolls and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He opened his eyes, realizing that he was on his stomach, left arm hanging off of the couch, asleep and tingly. He rolled over onto his side, seeing his daughter's beautiful face staring at him, holding a chocolate chip muffin in her hand. "Ah, good morning gorgeous." He pulled her onto the couch and sat her on his lap. "What do you have there?" She pulled a piece off and held it to his mouth, smiling when he took it from her hand.  
Nicole walked out of the bathroom, smiling when she saw that he was awake. "Sonni wouldn't stop calling your phone so I answered. She needed to drop Ava off and go to an emergency baby arrival with a friend of hers."  
"Ugh, sorry." He rubbed his eyes. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."  
"It's alright. I was about to put her down for a nap."  
"How long was I out?"  
"It's noon. I decided to bake some goodies. Ava's a really good helper." She went into the kitchen and pulled out the bread pan. "I made more banana bread and I'm about to put the chocolate cake in." She closed the oven door, flipped the mitt onto the counter and then went to the couch. "Alright little bug." She lifted Ava up and carried her to her bedroom. "It's time for a nap. You can finish the muffin later." Nicole tucked Ava into bed, grabbed the muffin and brought it back out to the living room, leaving it onto the coffee table. She then went back into the kitchen and placed the two cake pans into the oven. "Ava wanted to plant tomatoes in my Aloe planter. Cutest thing." She grabbed the bowl and turned around and started to finger the bowl.  
Jeremy got up and went to her, making a face when she licked the chocolate off of her finger. "Do you mind?"  
"Nope. Not at all. She placed the bowl into the sink, licking the last of it off of her fingers. Before she could get to her index, he grabbed her hand and licked the batter off, then licked the chocolate off the side of her lips. Their lips met forcefully and Jeremy couldn't keep his hands off of her. He grabbed her hips, pressing her into the counter, feeling her fingers press hard into his biceps. Forcing himself to pull away when he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet, Jeremy cleared his throat and turned to the fridge when his daughter strolled into the living room.  
Nicole wiped her mouth with her hand, pulled her skirt down and then went around the counter, catching Ava getting into the muffin. "Hey. Goober." Ava gave her a cheesy smile, squeaking when Nicole lifted her up and carried her back into her room. This time Nicole laid down with her and petted her head while humming a lullaby. She smirked when she heard Jeremy bang his fingers against the counter top like it was a drum set and knew that she was getting to him.  
After ten minutes of waiting for Ava to be completely asleep, she slipped from her bed and left the room, closing the door, but left enough space to be able to hear her if she called out to them. Nicole went out into the living room, seeing him sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. "Anything interesting?"  
"Not really, but one from Sonni. Said she'll be here by five to pick her back up." Jeremy leaned over the arm rest and stared at her. "Next weekend is my weekend with Ava. I was thinking of taking her to the river."  
"Oh, that would be nice. Get her some floaties."  
"Got it all already." He paused. "Would you like to go with us?"  
"Um...well... Aiden and I were going to go through everything that was salvageable from the fire..see what we can still sell and start ordering new things. We managed to get the city to let us rent another space until ours can be rebuilt."  
"Oh, that's good. Where will you guys go?"  
"It's a smaller place, right between the natural food store and the skate shop." He made a face. "What?"  
"You need a stand alone store."  
"We can't afford it."  
"Hello..." He pointed to himself. "What am I for?"  
"We're not...."  
"Okay.... don't rub it in every time we meet up." He got up and went to her. "I want to help you. I am the reason he burned your place." He turned her to face him. "No strings attached. Everything will be in your name, I'll just loan you the money."  
"Yeah, loan. That means I'll owe you back."  
"Nope. I don't want anything back. Unless you feel like paying me back."  
"I wouldn't be able to right away."  
"Then how about this. You give me a date for every fifty dollars I put into the place."  
"And what if you want to have sex?" She grabbed a cinnamon roll from the tray.  
"Then I'll suffer with blue balls."  
"What if I want to have sex?" She took a bite of the cinnamon roll.  
"Then I will drop my pants anywhere and allow you to take advantage of me." She giggled. "Okay...well...within reason."  
"There's a brick building, three blocks from the Planetarium I've had my eye on..."  
"Okay, sold."  
"I haven't seen the inside yet. It used to be a bakery. We may have some damages to deal with."  
"I'll go look at it on Monday."  
She corrected him. "Tomorrow is Monday."  
"Right. I'll go look at it tomorrow."  
"We will....you, me and Aiden." He frowned and she giggled. "He is my partner in this. I cannot just leave him out."  
"He doesn't have a....um.. thing for you..does he?"  
"Ha. I don't think his husband would be happy that you're insinuating such a thing." She shoved the last piece of the cinnamon roll into his mouth and then checked on the cakes before heading over to the couch. Before he could join her, they heard Ava whine and call out to him. With a sigh he walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed with her, hoping it would get her to finally sleep through a whole hour.


	9. Ladies' Night

Jeremy made a face at Nicole when he walked out into the living room, holding Ava in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was dancing to weird music, but then again, when was she not listening to music he couldn't stand? "Hey, I'm taking her to meet up with Sonni at Wendy's. Did you want me to get you anything?"  
"Chocolate frosty."  
"Okay, what size?"  
"Biggest one you can get." She twirled around the kitchen, getting into the silverware drawer for a knife and then went back to the banana bread. Jeremy went to her and kissed her sweetly, then quickly walked back into the living room. She was shocked and unable to say anything as he pulled on his boots, then scooped up his daughter's shoes and his phone. He grabbed the baby bag from the coat rack and then left the apartment. Not even a minute later and the door open, Sebastian waltzing in, freezing when he saw her holding the knife.  
"I hope you weren't going to throw that."  
"Oh, no." She turned and started to cut into the bread. "What's up?"  
"I see that Renner is back."  
"Not really. He stayed because of the storm and then Ava got dropped off this morning. He's going to take her back since it's not his weekend." Sebastian walked over to the counter and leaned against it. She moved over to him and handed him a slice. "What brings you over?"  
"Um..well..plenty of things."  
"Oh no...spill."  
"Chris...." His voice trailed off when she dropped the knife onto the cutting board. "Yeah, let's not get into that one." He sat up and took a bite of the bread, placing the rest onto the counter. "Brooke and I have reached a level that I don't think she's ready to deal with."  
"You didn't ask her to marry you, did you?"  
"Pfft. It's only been...what...a month?"  
"Well, some people don't like to wait." She turned around and leaned against the stove. "What else could there possibly be? I know she's on birth control, so it's not the fact that she's pregnant. She's already moved in..even though I think you two should have waited a least a year."  
"I don't think she's wanting to stick around much longer."  
"What gives you that idea?"  
"Well, it's not Sean, if that's what your thinking."  
"Fuck. Not Reedus." He nodded his head and looked down at the counter. "What the fuck did he do this time?"  
"Not what he did, what he said." His fingers picked at the loose panel on the edge of the counter. "He offered her a job in New York at one of the galleries. She didn't say yes..."  
"But she didn't say no."  
"And she left this morning to go there...with him."  
Nicole was astonished. "She didn't!" He shook his head again. "Dammit, Brooke. UGH! I'm going to rip her head off. See. She should have stayed here where I could have put my foot down. I see why you don't like him now." She pushed herself off of the counter and went over to him. "How many other girls has he taken from you?"  
"Three."  
"Wow. What a fuckin dick."  
Jeremy walked through the door, coming to a stop when he saw how close they were. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had company."  
"It's fine. Brooke took off to New York with Norman."  
"Really?"  
"He offered her a job and she just up and went and left Seb with no answer."  
"What a bitch."  
Sebastian pushed himself away from the counter. "I'm going to finish running my errands and then head to the club. It's ladies night and I think I'm going to join Cam in the charades."  
"Sounds interesting." She walked with him out to the porch, while Jeremy sat down onto the couch. "I think I might join you. Take some pictures to show her what she's missing out on." He gave her a hug and when he let go he thanked her and then walked down to his car. She watched him drive off before going back inside and closed the door. "I feel bad for him. It doesn't sound right. She's not the type to run off on a guy she really has a thing for." She went to the table next to him and grabbed for her phone.  
"Sounds awfully familiar, this whole shebang."  
She glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
"You know exactly what."  
She folded her arms across her chest. "Seriously? You're going to pull that on me now?"  
"Still fresh in my mind from three weeks ago."  
She sighed. "Whatever. Do what you want. I'm calling her to find out what's going on." She tried to move away, but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him. "Jeremy..."  
"No.. you're not walking away this time." He pulled her down onto him, pulled the phone from her hands and placed it back onto the table next to the lamp. "I can't let you leave. I don't want you to."  
"I'm just going to be in my room."  
"And then what? You have some kind of conversation with her and decide that I'm not worth it either."  
"That's not..."  
"What? Fair? Nothing is fair when it comes to what the heart wants."  
"Oh and I suppose you know what yours wants." She tried to slide off of him, but he held her from moving. "Please... stop." He let her go, moving his hands away from her. "This is about finding out why she would do such a thing to Sebastian, not about me and you." She grabbed her phone and walked off to her room.  
"When will it be about me and you? It's always about someone else...or you and Chris."  
"Don't bring his sorry ass into this."  
"Fine." He got up and headed to the door. "You know where to find me when you are ready to...well.. whatever you want with me."  
Nicole stomped out of the room. "No. You aren't walking away from this!" She paused and listened to the voicemail, holding a finger up at him. "Brooke, it's Niki, you need to call me as soon as you get this. I'm worried about you." She hit the end button and then looked back at him. "So then, what do you want from me cause I'm not big on the whole open relationship thing."  
"I guess you'll have to show up tonight to find out." Jeremy turned and walked out, hoping that she would show. If not, then he would definitely feel like a jack ass.

 

Nine o'clock, on the dot, Nicole walked into the club, eyes lit up and mouth dropped when Cameron walked up to her without nothing but a black speedo on. He stopped a foot in front of her, reached out and pushed her chin back up. "Unless you want a bunch of horny men to aim in there, keep it close, cupcake."  
"What is going on?"  
"Ladies night. We get all dressed up for the ladies." She smirked at his response, then handed over her coat and purse to Amy as she walked by to the coat room. "You'll be enjoying yourself all night. Sean decided to join us. He's on the far wall...I'm on this wall, here by the green room...and in the middle is Sebastian and Renner on the main stage."  
"Where the hell did you guys get the stages and stripper poles?"  
"Once a month for a week we have contractors come in and put everything together. The girls have fun up on the stage and then Sunday night's we take over."  
"Why didn't J tell me before?"  
"Maybe he was afraid that you wouldn't be okay with it." He escorted her around the crowds of women and over to the bar. "What would you like to drink?"  
"Hmmm. Something fruity." The bartender started to put together a drink for her and when she turned to look for Jeremy, Sebastian bounded up in a black and gold sparkly speedo. "OH MY GOD!" She couldn't believe her eyes. "That's a bit too much for me to be looking at. Holy frick she's going to murder me."  
"Her fault that she chose him over me."  
"Yeah, I say. I tried to call her, she hasn't answered me back." She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and took a picture of him. "Let me see your booty." He turned and she snapped a picture, then sent them to Brooke with the caption... "Look what happens when you walk away from a perfectly good ass." When Sebastian's song came on, he ran over to his stage and jumped up onto it and started to spin around the pole. She cheered for him and video taped it from beginning to end on her phone. She then went with Cameron over to Sean's stage and did the same with him. She found herself stuck at Cameron's stage for three songs, filming his best moves and by the time she was able to slip away, her phone went off. Nicole rushed into the green room and closed the door, then hit a button that allowed her to see Brooke as she spoke to her.  
"What the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend?!"  
"Brooke, you left him for Reedus."  
"MY DAD IS IN THE HOSPITAL!!" She yelled, trying to not break down. "I don't know where the fuck you got this idea that I'm with Reedus."  
"Sebastian showed up at my place earlier today and told me that Reedus offered you a job in New York and you left without giving Sebastian a warning. Or a conversation."  
"Me leaving has nothing to deal with Reedus. I knew what Norman wanted out of it and I wasn't going to give it to him. I just happened to be on the same plane with him when I needed to get as close as I could to Ohio."  
"So then please tell me what the fuck is going on so I can set your boyfriend straight."  
"I'm still with him, if he hasn't fucked anyone else."  
"Not to my knowledge." She glanced over her shoulder when the door opened and Sebastian walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked up behind her and pushed his face as close as he could to Nicole's so he could see Brooke. "See, he's here. Tell him."  
"Baby, I'm not with Norman and I will never be with him. I left because my father is in the hospital. I tried to call you, but there was no service in the air. I tried to call you as soon as I landed but your phone was off. I called again once I got here, but neither of your phones picked up."  
"I didn't get any phone calls."  
"Neither did I." Nicole frowned.  
"I called Renner and he made it sound like that you moved on already."  
"I don't think he meant it that way, B. He was still upset with what went on with me and him. I promise you that I am, in no way, trying to take Sebastian from you. It's ladies night and they are having fun. Even Sean's here helping out. I wont let him leave the club with anyone other than myself...fully clothed."  
"Fine. I have to get back to the room. We'll talk when I get back."  
"I love you Brooke."  
She was hesitant, but they could tell that she was trying to not cry. "I love you too, Seb." She hung up the phone and Nicole couldn't move.  
"I feel so bad for assuming she'd leave me." He moved away from Nicole and leaned against the wall.  
She turned and looked at him, then at the door. "It's fine. We both were under the assumption."  
"I wish I was there to hold her."  
"Maybe you should go out there."  
"She's mad at me. It'll make it worse."  
"At least think about it." She looked back at him. "Do I want to know what's going on out there?"  
He scratched the back of his neck. "Um...well...see...Jeremy...he um..." He followed her out of the room and stopped with her behind the huge hoard of women surrounding the middle stage. They were oogling Jeremy, who was wearing a sparkly, silver speedo. He was wooing the crowd, making all the women want to climb up and grind on him.  
"Ugh. I cannot believe him. Where's Sean?" She marched around the women and headed over to Sean's stage, where there were at least ten women, coming to a complete halt when she heard her name over the intercom.  
"Nicole. This is for you." Jeremy cleared his throat and begun to sing. "You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you, You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much..." He jumped off of the stage and went to her, standing in front of her, holding out his hand. "At long last love has arrived, And I thank God I'm alive, You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you." Nicole rolled her eyes and tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her hand and spun her back towards her, still singing. "I love you baby, And if it's quite all right, I need you baby, To warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, Trust in me when I say..." He dipped her and then slowly brought her back up as he finished the chorus. "Oh pretty baby, Don't bring me down I pray, Oh pretty baby, Now that I've found you stay, And let me love you, baby, Let me love you." His lips were inches from her, waiting for her to make the move.  
Hearing everyone cheering all around them, Nicole wanted to run away, yet she didn't want to leave him hanging without an answer. The panic she was feeling, like how she had it the night before, had dissipated as he held her still. He tried to keep her focus on him as he looked in her blue eyes. "Nicole..." He became shaky when the silence from her extended on past the minute mark. Nicole pushed away from him and headed towards Sean who was kneeling at the end of his stage, watching everything.  
Jeremy hung his head as the girls booed her, but Nicole ignored them and took Sean's hand when he lent it out. He pulled her up onto the stage, then stood up and looked down at her. "What are you thinking, sweetheart?" His kindness brought her the confidence that she needed. "If I'm gettin you...I know the right song." He went to the radio and flipped through the songs, then went back to her and helped her get out of her shirt. She then pointed at Cameron and waved her finger at him to get up onto the stage and dance with her. Mya's My Love Is Like Whoa blasted through out the club and the girls fell silent when they saw how well Nicole was dancing with Cameron, even Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes and felt his jaw drop. Sean stayed at the far end of the stage, smirking and shaking his head at them.  
Nicole hopped off of the stage, leaving Cameron with a hard on as she made her way over to Jeremy and grinded on him when the other Mya song came on, singing the only words she knew to him. "Its all about me me me me me, Forget about you you you you you, So whatcha gonna do do do do do, Are ya gonna get it up? Get it up?" Jeremy turned her to face him and flipped her over his shoulder and carried her to his office, grin on his face when he grabbed her shirt from Cameron.


	10. Babysitter Blues

Jeremy gently placed Nicole down onto the desk, kissing her chastely, not wanting to move one bit. He was nervous, even though he had he before. A little bit of fear sat at the bottom of his stomach, afraid that he couldn't compete with Chris. He grabbed her hands when she pulled at his speedo and pulled them up to his chest. "Nic, I..." His hands shook as he tried to find the right words to say. "I'm never going to be as good as him."  
"What makes you think I'd expect that? You two are different people. You know that."  
"Well...I'm...I'm in my prime..."  
"And that's going to change...what?" He couldn't come up with a response. "You obviously can fuck me like a thirty year old...get it up like an eighteen year old. There's nothing for you to worry about." She hopped off of the desk and stood on her tip toes. "What happened between the song you sang to me and carrying me in here? Wherever that guy went, he needs to come back."  
"I don't know if I can be that man. Not after picturing you with him...not after having you dance like that with Cameron."  
"Really? You're going to pull that shit on me?" She pulled away from him, went to the door and opened it, enough for the slow music to pour into the room. "Matt Bomer's Magic Mike song...it's why I was wondering when he was going to come on the screen. I wanted to dance with you." She went back to him and pulled him away from the desk, curled up into his arms and begun to sway to the music with him. "Sometimes this is all I need." She felt him kiss her head. "Not wanting to ruin this moment, but we need to help Sebastian out."  
"What happened?" Nicole told him everything that happened in the green room.  
"Simple, we can go camping."  
"Are you sure that's a good thing?"  
"Yeah. The four of us...I think it will be a good thing."  
"If you say so." Changing the subject felt like it was needed for her. "I know it's girl's night, but I'm feeling pretty exhausted with everything. I had my fair share of seeing the guys practically naked."  
"Are you wanting me to take you home? How'd you get here anyway?"  
"I took a cab."  
"Next time, call Amy. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Okay. Over protective father." She pinched his bottom and took her shirt from the chair. She pulled it on and then walked over to the door, putting an extra swing in her walking. Jeremy made a face when he felt himself get all tingly from watching her walk away.  
"Dammit." He adjusted himself, grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. He quickly pulled on his shoes and hoped that she hadn't left yet as he went up to Amy and asked her to close down the club when it was time. Nicole was standing at the coat closet talking to Sebastian and his pouty face was the silliest thing that Jeremy had ever seen. "What's going on?"  
Nicole glanced at him. "I promised Brooke that Sebastian wasn't going to leave here unless it was with me....and fully clothed."  
"You're going to ruin my night with you...."  
"J...don't even." Jeremy sighed and followed her out to his car. Sebastian carried his clothes out to the parking lot, not realizing that there were girls standing around smoking. They whistled at him, cat calling him and asking him to go home with them. Nicole grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the car. She opened the back door and pushed him inside. "Get dressed on the way to my place. You're staying in her old room since she left the bed. And I don't want to hear anything from either of you two tonight. I'm keeping my word with Brooke." She climbed into the front seat, closed her door and buckled up just as Jeremy pulled out of the slot and down the parking lot. When he pulled out onto the street, Sebastian almost flew onto the other side. His giggling made her worried that he had more than a few drinks. She turned around and slapped his leg. "What else did you take?"  
"I had a few hits with Cameron."  
"OH...My...God."  
"I've done it before with Brooke."  
"That's different. She does it for medicinal purposes. She knows what strands to get, you fuck ass. For all you know, it could have been laced with LSD."  
"I don't see any purple elephants."  
"And you will tell me when you do so we can get you to the ER."  
"Honey." Jeremy patted her side. "I don't think we're going to need to. He will be fine."  
"You will straighten your ass out before she returns home or I am backing out on helping you out."  
Sebastian's face went straight. "I never asked for help."  
"You want to be with her, right?"  
"Yeah....but..."  
"OH GOD STOP THE CAR." She slapped Jeremy's arm until he pulled over and Sebastian flew out, throwing up in the ditch. She unbuckled herself and climbed out, went over to him and rubbed on his back. "Okay, sweetie. This is why you need to be careful with what you take."  
Jeremy called out from the car. "You didn't Waterfall did you?"  
"Yeah." Sebastian puked again, body shaking, almost falling over. She held onto him as much as she could.  
"Babe..help."  
Jeremy turned off the car, jumped out and rushed over to them. He helped her keep their friend standing, until Sebastian was able to stop vomiting. "We've got to get him home. Get some bread and water in him."  
"I have to make the bed."  
"We can leave him in front of the toilet or in the shower."  
"I'd like to take one before bed now. He puked on my feet."  
"Eww..okay. We'll figure it out when we get there. Help me get him back into the car." Nicole and Jeremy slowly moved him back to the car and managed to get him laid down in the back seat. They closed the doors, got into the front, closed those doors and drove off quickly.

 

Once they got Sebastian into the apartment, Jeremy took him into the bathroom and sat him up against the tub, letting him lean his head on the toilet while he went into the kitchen to get water and bread. Nicole rushed to get her bedding from the closet and into Brooke's old room.  
"I thought you said there wasn't anything left when she moved?"  
"My stuff is old. I don't think he'll care." She quickly pulled everything onto the bed. "Besides, I wanted you to crawl into bed with me anyway." Knowing that he felt like an idiot, she changed the subject. "How's he doing?"  
"In and out of consciousness. About to get him to eat." Jeremy went into the bathroom with the store bought loaf of wheat bread and a bottle of water and sat down in front of his friend. He lifted Sebastian's head and told him to drink. For fifteen minutes he made him alternated between water and bread, until he threw everything up in the toilet.  
Nicole walked in and leaned against the counter. "Do we need to take him to the ER?"  
"I don't think so. He'll have to ride it out. I'm running the risk of the club being closed if we take him in."  
"We don't have to say that he was there. We can say that we found him like this in his home."  
"I can't do that." Jeremy stood up. "Let me get him to the bed, see what happens after that." Jeremy pulled Sebastian up and helped him to the bedroom. "Dude, you've got to walk. We've got a comfy bed for you to sleep on."  
"Wait." She stopped them and quickly pulled everything out of his pockets. "Okay." She carried everything over to the wooden chair by the window and placed them down. Jeremy almost dropped Sebastian onto the bed but managed to roll him onto it. He then pulled off his shoes and tossed them at the closet.  
Jeremy went back to the bathroom to clean up, over hearing his friend talking to his girl. "You are so lucky to have Jeremy. If I had you, I wouldn't have let you go."  
"But you have Brooke, so you don't need to worry about me." She pulled the blanket over him. "I know you care about her deeply and she cares deeply for you."  
"I think I'm in love with her."  
"I'm glad that you are." She petted his head. "I think you should get some sleep, honey."  
"I need to tell her that I love her. That way she wont leave me."  
"Seb, she's not going to leave her and she knows that you love her."  
"Call her for me so I can tell her."  
"Sebby, honey, she's asleep. You need to wait until tomorrow and we'll call her together, okay? Right now, you need to get some sleep."  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"I'm going to be across the hall with Jeremy. I'll check on you before we go to bed."  
"Tell Jeremy how much you love him...how much you need him. He will stay."  
"I will honey. Go to sleep." She was relieved when he finally became silent, checked for his breathing and then left the room as quietly as possible. She closed the door and tip toed to the bathroom. Jeremy was leaning against the counter, staring at the floor. "I've never seen a man act like that before."  
"He fell hard for her." He watched her pull off her heels and dump them into the sink, then stripped down and hop into the shower. As she washed herself, Jeremy took her heels and begun to clean them up for her in the sink. He then took them out to the living room and placed them on the edge of the coat rack above the heater. He then went to the wall with the dial and turned up the heat, then made his way over to the couch.  
Nicole emerged, ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her damp body. "What are you doing out here for?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Stay out here then. Cuddle with the cat and remote." She went to her room and closed the door. Not even a minute later, he was in her room, buck naked, dropping his clothes next to her hamper. He closed the door and went to her, spun her around and ripped the towel from her. He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top. It didn't take long to get himself inside of her and was loving every minute of it. He took his time to make her satisfied, with back scratching, neck biting, toe curling sex. Unfortunately for them, just as they reached their high, they heard Sebastian run into the bathroom and puke his guts out.  
Jeremy sighed, slipped off of her and the bed and pulled on his boxers. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and went into the bathroom. Nicole rolled onto her side, propped her head up on her arm and listened to the boys getting snippy with each other, but not sure what of until Jeremy came back in with a resting bitch face. "He wants you to put him back to sleep. Says you're calming voice helps him."  
Nicole said nothing as she slipped out of bed and pulled on shorts and his t-shirt. She got onto her tip toes and kissed him, then went out and into the bathroom just as Sebastian flushed the toilet and walked to the door. "Okay Bucky. Let's get your ass back into bed."  
"Bucky? Whose Bucky?" He teased as he slid across the wall and into the bedroom. He wavered back and fourth from the door to the bed and flopped down. "I hate this feeling."  
"I know honey. It will all be over once you get some sleep. We'll worry about food in the morning."  
"Will you bring it to me."  
"Of course." She pulled the blankets back over him, then sat down and began the petting. "Imagine a beautiful Unicorn prancing up to you, bowing so you can climb up onto it and ride it through the clouds."  
"Pooping rainbows." He smirked and giggled like a little boy.  
"Sure. And you ride him until you come across a huge tower. And inside that tower is Brooke. She has been waiting a long, long time for you to come and rescue her from the evil, twisted witch. Now from here, you decide what you are going to do, in your dreams." His deep breathing indicated that he was out like a light again. Nicole bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams." She slipped off the bed and headed back into the bedroom, seeing that Jeremy was laying in bed, reading her book. "I'm so sorry. I really hope she comes home soon so she can deal with him."  
He sighed. "Well, at least he's not at home where he can choke and die." He closed the book and placed it back where he found it. "I'm getting tired anyway."  
"I'm not done with you mister." Nicole stripped, closed the door and went to the bed. She climbed onto it, pulled the blankets away from his hips and stood above him. She got down onto her knees, placed her hand on him and rubbed briskly. She pressed her lips against his and stole every kiss. Once he was hard, she moved him out from the fabric and slid herself down onto him. She tightened every muscle as she moved as fast as she could until both of them were well spent.  
Both of them passed out once she was laying next to him in his arms, never to wake until the sun shone in on them around eight in the morning.


	11. Back Again

Not only did Nicole wake up to an empty bed, she found that Jeremy was no where in the apartment. Sebastian was still fast asleep in Brooke's old room and when Nicole tried to call Jeremy, she kept getting the voice mail. Even when she called Sonni, Sonni swore she hadn't heard from him since the last time they met up for Ava. Bummed out, Nicole went into the guest room with a sleeve of crackers and a bottle of water. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Thank you." He sat up on his arm when he saw that she wasn't happy. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
"Jeremy's gone and he's not answering his phone. Sonni swears she doesn't know where he is. I thought that we were fine."  
Sebastian rubbed his eyes, grabbed his phone and dialed for his voicemail. He waited for a few minutes before pulling his phone away from his ear and hung up the phone. "Well, he's not coming back here for a while."  
"What the hell did I do?"  
"I'm not sure. It's bullshit though." He placed his phone back onto the nightstand, grabbed the crackers and water and placed them down as well. He then pulled her down onto the bed and curled up behind her, holding her as she tried to understand what happened. His voice became more gentle as he spoke to her. "I'm sure he has an explanation."  
"First Brooke runs off without telling you, then says she's at the hospital with her father and now Jeremy...is this a punishment cause I slept with Chris?"  
"No. I'm going to look at this as Brooke needing space. I'm not calling her a liar with her father's health, although it would have been nice if she told me before getting onto the plane. Maybe Jeremy had second thoughts and decided he needed space as well."  
"I am horrible with keeping men around."  
"No. That's not possible. Those other so-called men weren't strong enough. You will get your chance soon enough. I promise you." He kissed her shoulder, then laid his head down onto the pillow. I'm going to try to get more sleep. You can stay or go, doesn't bother me either way." Her hold on his arm kept him there, holding her until she fell asleep.

 

Jeremy walked through the airport, stopping when he spotted the one person he had been searching for for the last hour, sitting at the bar. He waltzed up to her and sat down next to her, stared at the muffins for a minute before looking at her. "Is there a reason why you felt like you couldn't call him or your best friend?" She adjusted her sunhat and looked at him. "That man drunk himself into a stupid mode. He fell for you hard."  
"And you did for her. Look where that got you when you bailed."  
"So you're saying you did bail on him."  
"Yes and no. I didn't lie about my father being ill. He's stable and moving around now. I came home to talk to Sebastian. But when I got off the plane, I got scared."  
"So you called me."  
"If I called one of them, they might have gone off on me. I hoped you'd be more understanding about this."  
Jeremy slid off of the stool. "Come on. Let's get home and we'll talk along the way." He helped her off of the stool, grabbed her bags and walked with her through the airport, out to the parking lot and into his car.

 

Noon hit and Nicole was on her third cup of coffee. She carried the full mug into the bedroom and handed it to Sebastian after sipping some of it. "Okay, girl. You've had enough."  
She shook her head. "Not enough." He took the mug from her and placed it onto the night stand, letting it cool down enough for him to drink. He grabbed her leg and pulled her close, told her to spin around, then took the brush from her and began to work it through her hair. "What the hell do you girls use for your hair? It's always soft."  
"Pfft. Not as soft as yours. Which, you're going to let me play with your hair as well."  
"I am? Pretty demanding for a little girl."  
"UGH! I'm not little."  
"Don't worry, it's adorable."  
"Of course you would say that." She turned and gently slapped his hand. "Rude." Sebastian tickled her, smiling when she laughed awkwardly. "Stop it Seb!" But he wouldn't and started to move when she tried to get away from him. "SEB STOP!!" She laughed even harder as she tried to slide off of the bed, but got her foot tangled in the blanket and hung there, halfway off of the bed.  
"You're just adorable all over. And now I can see why he wanted to be with you." He tickled her even more, laughing when she snorted. Sebastian stopped, laid down onto his back and hung off the bed with her. "This seems funner when you're on a swing and look up at the clouds."  
"Yes, very much so."  
"Feeling dizzy yet?"  
"Getting there."  
"I'm thinking of going to the Planetarium...but going home and showering and putting on clean clothes sounds a whole lot better right now."  
"Yeah, you smell like alcohol and puke."  
"Thanks for that." He sat up and then helped her up, untangled her foot and watched her hop off the bed and walk out of the room. "I was wondering....if...if Brooke and Renner never return...would you....consider..."  
Nicole walked back into the room and leaned against the dresser. "No. I couldn't do that to her. I know her. She will be back. And you...mister...need to keep hope and faith that she will. You have a higher chance with getting back with her than I would."  
"Well that's a shitty thing to say, because you obviously got him back after sleeping with one of his friends."  
"Chris is different. If I slept with you, I would never get him back and she would never forgive me."  
"What?! I never meant us." Sebastian slid out of bed and went to her. "I was going on the lines of you getting back with Chris. You, sweetheart...you're too much like a sister. We wouldn't ever get along, not even if we did fuck. Everything would be all...."  
Nicole frowned. "I get it." She brushed his hand away when he tried to touch her face. "I'm not good enough for everyone." She went back to her room.  
"I never said that." He moved out into the hallway, calling out to her. "Nicole. Come on, girl. You know that he's crazy about you."  
Nicole walked out of her room and walked passed him. "Sure and that's why he ran off so quickly...again." She picked up her phone from the coffee table and started to go back to her room but he stopped her and ripped the phone from her hand. "Seb!"  
"No. You're not going to sit there and stare at this all damn day. He'll call when he's ready. You're going to get dressed and go with me to my place and then to the Planetarium with me."  
"No I'm not. You're going to give me my phone back and go alone." She tried to reach for her phone, but he held it above his head, smirking when she started to whine. "That's not fair."  
"It is fair. Go get dressed."  
"I need a shower."  
He sniffed her. "You smell better than I do. Get dressed."  
"No. Give me my phone."  
"I can do this all day." She lifted her shirt, smiling when his eyes lit up. "I see why he likes you even more. But I'm still not giving you the phone." She punched him in the stomach, laughing when he doubled over and her phone went across the room, landing near the t.v. She tried to go for it, but her grabbed her, both falling onto the floor. He grabbed her leg and held her back, tickling her, laughing when she screamed and couldn't control her laughter.   
"SEB!" She screamed. "Stop." Still unable to stop laughing, Nicole tried to slid out from under him, but he pulled her by her hips back towards his body and kept tickling her until the front door open and Jeremy walked in, with a grocery bag. Brooke walked in behind him, also holding a grocery bag, both confused with what they were seeing. Sebastian pushed himself off of the floor and sat back on his heels while Nicole laid there, staring at the beautiful man she had been falling in love with.  
"I thought you weren't coming back?" Sebastian looked at his friend.  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure how long it was going to take me to convince her to come back. I see that you two are hitting it off."  
"Just playing keep away with her phone. Figured you didn't want her calling you every twenty minutes, demanding to know where you were." He slapped Nicole's ass, smriking when she yelped, then got up and stretched. "I'm out though. Need to run a few errands." Sebastian went back into the spare room to collect his clothes. Jeremy went straight to the room and cornered his friend.  
"How long?"  
Sebastian looked at him confused. "How long, what?"  
"How long have you been fucking her behind my back?"  
"What? Whoa there. I have not touched her that way. I know how much she means to you and I wouldn't dare fuck that up. I just got done telling her that she's like a sister to me. And to turn the tables onto you and Brooke...you have no room to accuse us of doing anything, when you go running off in the middle of the night to save her instead of telling me and let me be the knight in shiny armor. Don't assume shit if you're doing the same."  
Jeremy stepped back, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She was afraid to talk to you...to Nicole. She didn't want you two to scream at her for abruptly leaving. But I managed to bring her here so she can talk to you. Please...talk to her."  
"Never said that I wouldn't. You can stop assuming things about me and Nicole now. That girl wants you so bad.... you don't even know...." Sebastian walked out the door and stopped when he saw that the girls were talking in the kitchen. "I'm heading home." He looked at Brooke. "You're more than welcome to join me." He then looked at Nicole. "I'll get you back for that punch."  
"It's on." She smiled at him, then bit into her slice of banana bread as Brooke fetched her purse and followed Sebastian out the door. Nicole placed the slice of bread onto the counter and then went to her bedroom and placed her phone onto the night stand. Wanting to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible, Nicole stripped down and went to her closet and rummaged through her clothes, slowing down when she heard footsteps enter her room. Her favorite scent on Jeremy wafted into the room, becoming stronger the closer her got, until he was dead set onto her. His lips went straight to her neck, leaving one kiss before he backed a away and kept his hands on the door frame.  
"Don't say anything. Don't turn around." He paused, biting his lip when he tried to think clearly. "Be with whoever makes you happy. Don't think you have to stay with me." Jeremy stepped away and headed to the door, Nicole rushed at him, grabbing her wrist and pulling him back. She turned him to face her and got onto her tip toes to kiss him. His warm hands wrapped around her waist, pushing her to the bed, turning her around and bending her over the bed. He slid his fingers inside of her, slowly moving in and out, grinning at her whimpering. He then slid his fingers out and lightly slapped her hot core, then repeated himself as he unbelted himself with his free hand and dropped his pants. He didn't hesitate to get himself inside of her, keeping a slow and steady pace, heart skipping every time she moaned and called out his name. Curiosity came over him as he slid his thumb across her soaked folds, then slowly and ever so gently, slid his digit into her tight asshole. Her gasp and moan made him even more curious to know if she was liking it, sliding his thumb in, up to the furthest knuckle before sliding it back to the tip and then sliding it back in. "Mmmm, damn, baby. You got wetter." His voice was rough and airy as he tried to hold back from cumming before her.  
"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that."  
A grin slid across his face as he held his thumb still and rolled his hips into her, hearing her moan louder, seeing her grip the blanket tighter. "Yes...cum for me, Niki." He slammed into her until he finally felt her walls clinched him, causing him to cum with her. His right foot slipped and he crashed into her, knocking her completely into the mattress. He gently moved his thumb and then rolled off of her. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head as she climbed onto her bed and laid there, panting. Jeremy got up, pulled the blanket over her and then went out into the kitchen to fetch some water. When he returned, he tried to give her the glass, but realized that she was asleep. He smirked to himself and then went back out into the living room and turned on the t.v.


	12. A Sweet Surprise

Walking out into the living room, confused on where Jeremy was, she went straight to the door, but then heard his grunting and calling out to her. "Hey sleepy head." She turned to him and smiled. Jeremy did a few more sit ups, then laid down as she went to him and leaned on his knees.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Two, maybe three hours. I managed to clean the kitchen and living room and now just keeping up with my usual stuff." He sat up and kissed her, then laid back down. "That skirt is going to break me." He sat up again and kissed her, holding on a bit longer before laying back down.  
"Well then..." She sat down on his knees and kept her feet planted firmly on either side of him.  
"Holy...." He bit his bottom lip when he saw that she had nothing on underneath. He then sat up and kissed her inner thigh on the left side and then laid back down, coming back up to do the same on her right before laying back down again. "You just made sit ups more entertaining." He then looked at her feet. "But what's up with the heels?"  
"I'm tired of being shorter than you, so I broke out my hooker heels. Inches in the front as well as the back." She squeaked when he grabbed behind her knees and pulled her down onto his bare chest, and then lifted her over his head and down onto her knees. He then pushed her legs apart, until she was just inches above his face. Nicole grabbed the arm rest of the couch with her left hand and the edge of the couch with her right when she felt his tongue slid up and down her already wet folds. "Oh, Jer..." She moaned when she felt him suckle on her bundle of nerves. "Baby....mmmm...baby...Sebastian and Brooke..." She gasped. "They're on there way back here.....oh..."  
Jeremy pulled away from her. "How long before they're here?"  
"Thirty minutes maybe. They went to the Planetarium for their make up date." Nicole felt herself get lifted up again and then down onto his hardness.  
"Then fuck me as hard as you can." Nicole grinned and rolled her hips sharply, pushing down onto his shoulders, fingers digging into his soft skin as she fucked him exactly how he wanted it. Jeremy cummed inside of her just as they heard Brooke's car pull up, sat up and wrapped his arm around her before he completely got up and carried her into the bathroom. As they quickly cleaned themselves up, they heard Brooke and Sebastian walk in and Brooke calling out to them. Jeremy poked his head out and grinned at them. "About to hop into the shower. Make yourselves comfortable." Jeremy pulled his head back in and closed the door, then locking it and going to the tub. He flipped on the water and hopped in, pulling her in after she stripped down and pressed her chest against the cold wall. He whispered into her ear. "I hope you can keep quiet." He then wrapped his arm around her and slid his finger over her nub, tracing circles, feeling her quiver under him. He gently pushed himself inside of her, kissing her neck and going back to ear to tell her the things he had been holding back for so long. "Mmm, I could fuck you all day and never get tired of it." He gently bit her on the jaw line, then whispered again. "You're so tight, I fucking love it." He moved his fingers faster, feeling her left hand grab his thigh and grip it tight. Jeremy slid his hand into her hair, wrapping his fingers into it and gently pulled. "Did you like it when Sebastian kissed me?" He slowed his fingers, tracing circles again. She moaned when she thought about the other night when they played the game. "Do you want to see him deep throat me?" She moaned again at the thought of seeing them getting each other off. "And will you kiss him after I cum in his mouth?" She kept silent, not wanting to answer. It was the one thing she couldn't do to him. It was breaking rules with her best friend and Brooke meant everything to her. Jeremy kissed her neck and decided to change the topic to Brooke. "What if she kissed you...caressed you....licked your sopping, wet, pussy?" He picked up speed once again, making her clit swell. He gently slid his hardness in and out until she lightly moaned. "Sebastian choking on my thick cock, while you lay next to me...Brooke suckling on your swollen clit...pounding the vibrator into your tight, hot pussy. Watching you cum onto her face...." Nicole's muscles tensed up as she neared her peak, Jeremy slamming into her, biting her neck until they were both spent. He held her against the wall, until she was composed enough to back away and wash herself off.  
Nicole stepped out first, covering herself with a towel and went straight to her room, not saying a word to her friends as they giggled in the living room over something they were watching. When Jeremy stepped out, towel wrapped around himself, Sebastian leaned over the couch arm rest at his friend. "Hey, we're going to the club. See you later?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Hit me up when you two are done fucking." Sebastian grinned as he got up and pulled Brooke to her feet. Together they got their things and left, locking and closing the door behind them.  
Jeremy went into the bedroom, dropped the towel onto the floor and laid down onto the bed, burring his face into the pillows. Nicole placed her brush down, went to the bed and climbed onto it. She sat down and placed a kiss on his lower back, making her way up to his neck, laying down on him. "Do I get a break now?"  
"For now." She smirked and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to make me something to eat since you seem to be wanting to take a nap. She got to her knees when he rolled over onto his back, lifting his knees and holding onto her hips. "Want me to save you something?" He sat up, sliding his legs down, keeping his hands on her lips. "You okay?" She pressed her lips against his sweaty forehead, feeling his face press against her breasts. Twice he inhaled and exhaled slowly, looking up at her when she leaned back. "What's wrong?"  
He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."  
"Then why don't you tell me what you want to eat and I will make it for you?" She gave him a sweet smile, letting it fade when he refused to answer. "Jeremy..you're scaring me."  
"I'm scaring myself." His long pause brought him to finally tell her what had been on his mind since he got her back. "I...uh..."  
"Okay...maybe you should collect your thoughts while I make dinner." She kissed his forehead again, slipped away from him and got off the bed. She pulled on shorts and a tank top and went out into the kitchen. Jeremy got up, pulled on his Captain America sweats and made his way out to her. She was rummaging through the cupboards and fridge, trying to collect everything she needed to make spaghetti and after she tried three times to open the glass jar, he walked up to her and placed his hands on top of hers. He looked down onto her face, but she refused to look up at him.  
"I love you, Niki."  
Her heart skipped and thumped, but it wasn't what she thought that he would say. He took the jar from her and popped the lid off as she went to the stove and lit up the frying pan. She dumped the meat onto it and then threw away the package. She quickly washed her hands and then grabbed the spaghetti pot and placed it into the sink. When she turned on the water, her hands shook as she tried to think of something to say, anything.  
"You look silly wearing those pants."  
"Mm, not like they make a whole lot of Hawkeye merchandise."  
"That I would pay to have." She turned off the water and when she tried to lift the pot, Jeremy pushed her back and did it for her, transferring it to the stove. He then stepped back and leaned against the counter.  
"Uh..Ava's going to be here tomorrow morning, but I have to get to the club to get things squared away for remodeling the kitchen. Could she stay with you...?"  
"You know that it's okay with me." She glanced at the stove. "It would boil faster if you turn it on."  
"Go sit." He flipped on the burner, then slapped her ass and pushed her into the living room. They sat down onto the couch and fought over the remote until they found something they both wanted to watch.

 

Brooke's eye brow rose while she watched Nicole get into the jar of green olives, popping them into her mouth like they were candy. Sebastian and Jeremy were near the stage arguing about the colors of the place, while Amy and Frank were sweeping up and placing the clean glasses on the appropriate racks. Brooke finally spoke up when she witnessed Nicole pop three olives into her mouth at the same time. "Nic, slow down there."  
"What? I'm super hungry."  
"Yeah, but you hate green olives."  
"I feel like he orders these so I wont eat all the black ones."  
"The green ones are for the cocktails." Brooke snatched the glass jar from her, then the lid and covered it. "Shit woman. You've been eating like a pig lately. What's gotten into you?"  
"I'm just hungry. You know that I get in these weird moods."  
"Girl, you haven't gotten into this mood since you opened the record store. Three years ago." She slapped her friends hand when she tried to grab a handful of peanuts. "God, you're disgusting."  
"Pffft.. look whose talking. At least I don't eat in my bed."  
"Only when I'm depressed and don't think I don't see you do it as well, Miss Piggy."  
"Uh-oh. Their fighting has suddenly stopped." When Brooke looked over her shoulder, Nicole grabbed a handful of peanuts, then the jar and rushed off to the nearest booth. Brooke snapped at her and rushed after, trying to not slide on the wet floor in her heels.

"What makes you think she is?" Jeremy, confused but curious, questioned his friends assumption as he picked up the tip that was left on the table and handed it to the blonde.  
"Well look at her. She's glowing, she's eating like it's going out of style and typically men spot it before the woman knows."  
"I didn't spot it as quickly as you did."  
"I guess I'm more in tune to both of them."  
"What do I do?"  
"Nothing. You wont know for sure until she comes to you with the magic stick...or an ultrasound."  
"Or your woman opens her big mouth."  
"For now, I think club soda's going to be in her future."  
"Ya think." He went to the bar and asked Amy to get him a glass of wine, then took it to the booth that the girls were sitting at. Sebastian fixed his suit and then went to the bar, ordered two beers and then went to his friends and sat down next to Brooke. He shared his drink with her, leaving the second glass for Jeremy. They watched Nicole make a face at the glass of wine that Jeremy sat down in front of her.  
"Really? Wine?"  
"Yeah, thought you'd want a change from all the heavy shit."  
She scoff, grabbed his beer and started to sip it, immediately spitting it back out. Everyone tried to not stare as she placed the glass down and grabbed the wine glass and slowly sipped it. When she looked at the stage, hearing Sean and Cameron laughing, Sebastian whispered to Brooke.  
"She's pregnant, isn't she?"  
"No clue. She's been acting like it though. Less sugary stuff, more salty things." Sebastian lighting nodded his head, then gently kicked Jeremy under the table.  
"She is." He mouthed to his friend, smirking when Jeremy's eyes lit up.  
Jeremy slid out of the booth, went around to the other side and held out his hand. Nicole placed the glass down, got up and went with him out to the dance floor. While they slow danced to When In Rome's, the Promise, Jeremy decided to bring up what he and their friends were talking about. "Nic.."  
"Hmm?" She pulled her head back and looked up at him.  
"How far along are you?"  
"What?" She pulled away from him, upset with what he said. "You think I'm pregnant?"  
"Well, you've been eating things you normally wouldn't, you're eating like you're eating for two and you just spat out the drink that I've been drinking since I've meet you and went for the wine."  
"Good to know that you like to assume shit. I've been on birth control for the last three years. Never have missed a pill. The last thing I need right now is a baby. Let alone a celebrities baby." Nicole stormed off to the coat closet, grabbed her coat and went outside.  
Shocked at what happened, Jeremy found himself back at the booth, sitting down. "I thought she was."  
"Let me talk to her. Maybe I can convince her to be safe and take a test." Brooke got up...but Sebastian jumped up and stopped her.  
"I've got this. I owe her anyway." He went to the doors, leaving her behind without an explanation, hoping that Jeremy would fill her in. Sebastian found Nicole hunched over, puking in the bushes. He slowed to a stop when she moved away and tried to straighten herself up. "How long have you known?"  
"Three days now. And no...I don't know who the father is." Sebastian moved closer, pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her as she shivered; not from the cold but from losing energy while she vomited. "What am I going to do?"  
"You can't do anything until the baby is born."  
"I want to go home, but I don't want to be around him...or Brooke."  
"Okay. I'll take you home. I'll call them on the way and let them know that I'm taking you home. Everything will be alright. I promise you." He walked her to his car, opened the passenger door and helped her get in, closed the door and quickly went to the other side.


	13. Reason With Me

It had been three days since Brooke, Sebastian and Jeremy had talked to Nicole and if she had it her way, she wouldn't talk to them for a few more days. Brooke got her way though and pushed her way into the apartment when Nicole opened the door.  
"Dammit, B. Why can't you just accept that I want nothing to deal with you guys."  
"That's a load of bullshit." Brooke grabbed the door from her and slammed it shut. "You are to old for this shit." The ultrasound picture caught her eye and she went to the coffee table and picked it up. "Well, go to know that you're not lying about it."  
"You know that I would never. Now that you know, please leave."  
She looked up at her friend, irritation levels rising. "No. My name is still on this apartment so I have every right to be here. You're taking this to him and give him the conversation he's been needing."  
"Why, so I can tell him that the baby might be Chris's?"  
"At least he'll know that you're telling the truth on something."  
"What about you? Did you tell Sebastian why you really ran? Or did you come up with another one of your pathetic excuses?"  
"As much as your a bitch, you're only partially right. My father was ill. I only stayed a bit longer because I needed to think things through. Make sure that I am doing the right thing."  
"IT'S SEBASTIAN STAN! Where the fuck could you go wrong?"  
"Have you see his exes?"  
"Yeah, Jennifer Morrison aint that fucking pretty. Leighton Meester....you know I don't like her...know my reasoning....and his current ex...well, I can't really say much since I would bang her myself. But you know damn well that he's with you for a reason. And if it's not because he wants to be with you, at least you're getting sexed up by a fucking hottie.. a Romanian hottie for that matter. And it's not an every day thing to have someone like him pinning you to the bed, while mashing on your pussy, while your squealing like a pig." Brooke smirked and tried to not laugh. "Come the fuck on, B. You are Miss Confidence. Miss Independent. You have him twisted around your arm, by the fucking balls. If you can make Reedus AND Flanery crazy just by walking past them, then you have it in the bag with Sebastian."  
"I could say the same to you about Renner."  
"Be my guest, because I know that I fucked it up and there's no turning back now."  
"What are you going to do then? I aint sharing Sebastian."  
"Ha. You can keep him. I only want to be his friend. Make him teach me his language and fighting techniques. Nothing else. I know, we shouldn't had been playing around like that, but that's all it was. Playing. He sees me as a sister for fuck sake. And that's alright with me. Cause now I can go around saying that I'm Bucky's sister." The girls giggled. "Thor's daughter...Bucky's sister..."  
"Hawkeye's wife....." Nicole looked away. "Oh, come on, Nic. You know that you still have him."  
"You have a better chance with Jeremy than I would." Nicole went into the kitchen and got into the cookie jar. She pulled out a peanut butter cookie and bit into it, trying to forget about him.  
"Okay, he's hot and all, but you are more deserving of him than I am. You know that I cannot handle being a mother...let alone a stepmother. You do a damn good job with that kid. You also make him happy, despite you running off with Chris."  
"Yeah, well, he wanted to go back to his ex wife."  
"But he didn't. He tried to fix it with you...after I scolded him hardcore."  
"Not like I knew."  
"You would have if you hadn't jumped into bed with Chris so quickly. Chris is a good man, but we knew that it wouldn't have worked out between you two." She sighed. "Get dressed. We're going to talk to Jeremy."  
"No we're not. You can talk to him all you want, but leave me out of it." Nicole went to her room and slammed the door.  
Brooke grit her teeth, shoved the photo into her purse and left the apartment, locking and shutting the door behind her. She hurried down the stairs to her car, jumped in and drove off to the club.

 

Slapping the photo down in front of Jeremy as he sat in the booth with Sebastian sitting across from him, Brooke tried her hardest to not choke him. "Yours or Chris's, you're not giving up on her."  
He picked up the photo and looked at the little nugget, then studied the date printed up at the top as well as her name. He placed the picture back down. "The kid is mine."  
"What makes you so certain?" Brooke tried to grab the picture, but Sebastian grabbed it and stared at the date, almost spitting his drink out. "Because that's as far back as when we played that card game."  
"Sometimes it only takes one time, sometimes a few times." Sebastian handed the photo back to her. "And apparently seeing the two of us kiss, produced a baby." He teased his friends, then popped a tater tot into his mouth.  
Brooke placed the picture back into her purse and then sat down next to Sebastian. "Then you've got to tell her."  
"Pfft. She doesn't want anything to deal with me. I've tried calling her."  
"Well then I'll make her talk to you."  
"How are you going to? She doesn't want anything to deal with us."  
"Then explain how I managed to get this?"  
"Do you still have your key to her place?" Sebastian asked her.  
"Um..I'm still on the apartment....but I forced my way in when she answered the door. Made her talk to me. I discovered this on the coffee table. Took it when she stomped off to her bedroom like a little kid when I told her she was going with me to talk to you."  
"You think you can force your way in again?"  
"Possibly. Why, what are you thinking of?"

 

Nicole pushed all her weight against the door, hearing Brooke and Sebastian yelling at her from the other side.  
"Nicole, knock it off. Let us in."  
"Come on sweetheart. At least talk to me." Sebastian pleaded.  
"No. Go the fuck away."  
"Not until you talk to us about the baby."  
"No sense in doing so. You got what you wanted out of me earlier."  
"At least let me give you back your photo." Brooke snapped.  
"Give it to one of the boys. I'll just get a new one on Friday."  
"Goddammit, Nic. Open the fucking door." Brooke pounded on the door until Sebastian pulled her away.  
"That's not going to work. She's stubborn enough already. Don't make this worse."  
Jeremy and Chris walked up the stairs, Chris pushing past his friend and knocking on the door. "Nic. It's Chris. Please open up."  
"Fuck off."  
"I know that you're pregnant and I get it. You want to raise the kid alone and there's nothing wrong with that. But you preventing him from seeing his kid and trying to help provide, isn't fair."  
"What makes you think it's his?"  
"Think about it Nic. I don't have sex without protection. Renner obviously took a chance with you."  
"Chris, you must think I'm stupid or you totally fucking forgot. You dumped a lot of sperm into me. I remember feeling it. So now that you just made yourself look completely stupid, you can leave and take everyone with you."  
"Goddammit, Niki..." Chris punched the door, Brooke pulling on his arm. "Do you want me to take you to court."  
"CHRIS!" Brooke snapped. "Do not do that."  
"You don't have to. I'm not having this baby anyway."  
"What?!" Everyone was shocked by what they were hearing."  
"I'm going to the clinic on Friday. I told you that I wasn't going to have a celebrities baby. Too much bullshit will come from this. I do not feel like having a bunch of paparazzi in my face all the fucking time. I do not feel like having stories made up about me."  
"And what about Ava?" Jeremy finally spoke up. "Does she not have the right to have a sibling?"  
"Get one from your wife. Now, go away or I'll call the cops and let them know that you tried to break in."  
"I'm going to tell Sean."  
"Not a very good threat, B. I'll just do the same to him."  
"You can't keep everyone away."  
"Watch me."  
Brooke stormed down to her car, pulling out her phone and calling the three people she knew that would be able to get through to her. The boys walked down to her, waiting around for her to talk to the people she needed the most. Jeremy leaned against the door, sliding down to the porch.  
"I love you, Nic. No matter what you're throwing at me, I wont stop loving you. The moment I saw you....the first kiss...I knew..I knew we were meant to be. I was scared...so I made up the whole thing about Sonni wanting to sleep with me. When I lost you to Chris...it killed me, but I kept trying. Because I knew I'd get you back...because I knew that you loved me too." His voice trailed off and when he heard Chris call out to him, he got up and went down to his friends. They all got into Sebastian's car and drove off, Brooke tearing up as they went to the local pizza parlor.

 

Ten o'clock, Nicole got up from the couch when she heard someone knock on her door. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but when she stood up onto her tip toes and look through the peep hole, she was confused and surprised to see the one person she never thought Brooke would go to. She lowed herself down, unlocked the door and opened it, hearing his raspy voice, chills going through her.  
"Before you slam the door into my face, I'd like to try to talk to you. I don't want to convince you to keep the child or go back to either boy, but I do want to comfort you."  
"Norm, this is the worst time for you to care."  
"Someone ought to. You refuse to talk to the ones that care the most...."  
"Because I know what they're thinking, what they'll say. I don't need it."  
"You don't want it either and I get that. But you've got to let one of us in..."  
She shook her head. "No..no I don't. Please leave. If you come back, I will have the cops on your ass for harassment."  
"Fine. As you wish. But when you sit there in the clinic, waiting for your name to be called....remember that fetus is the best thing that could have happened to you. Fuck what the media thinks. None of their business anyway. It's not like we all couldn't help keep things on the down low for you." He turned away, but then stopped after a few steps and then looked back at her. "For what it's worth, I think you would make a great mom." Norman walked down the stairs and went straight to his motorcycle. Nicole closed and locked up the door, went to the tv and turned it off. She went to her bedroom, climbed into bed and laid down. She cried as she thought about what everyone said to her, but it still wasn't enough to convince her to keep the baby.

 

Walking past the coffee stand, Nicole breathed in the smell, jumping when Cameron ran up to her and called her name. He slowed down and walked with her, handing her a cup ful of hot chocolate. "I thought that you'd like some. Peppermint."  
"Thank you." She took the cup from him. "Are you here to convince me to keep the baby as well?"  
"No. I understand everyone, but I also understand what you want. I'm only here to offer you my hand while you wait in the clinic on Friday." They both stopped when they came to the door of her record store, seeing Aiden arguing with Jeremy and Chris. When they turned and headed to the door, Nicole moved behind Cameron and hid as they walked out and went across the street. Nicole walked in and stared at her friend.  
"What was that about?"  
"They decided that they were no longer going to help us remodel. Do you know why?"  
She nodded her head. "I'm pregnant."  
"Oh sweet Lord. Please don't tell me it's one of theirs." Her silence made him groan. "Dammit woman. Do you ever close your legs or wear protection?"  
"Wow, I love you too."  
"You always get twisted up in the shittiest of men. Why couldn't you have been with him instead?" He pointed at Cameron. "At least he has a good head on his shoulders."  
"He's a kid for one..." She looked over her shoulder. "No offence." Then back at Aiden. "Besides, I'm not keeping the kid anyway."  
Aiden paused when he realized what she was referencing to. "Are you sure you want to?"  
"It's the best option to have."  
"When will you be doing it?"  
"I have an appointment on Friday."  
"I'll go with you."  
"No. It's fine. Cam said he'll go with me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I need you to stay here and keep working on cleaning up and such. As soon as I am better, I'll come help you. Promise."  
"You better. You haven't been here much."  
"I know. I've been careless and thoughtless and I am very thankful that you've been so helpful. When we can get up and running again, you can have all the vacation hours you want."  
"I'm holding you to your word."  
"You know I always keep them."  
Cameron placed a hand on her arm. "You should get home and get some rest. I'll make you something to eat." She nodded her head, thanked Aiden again and then walked with Cameron out to the street. They took the Max to the nearest stop by her home and then walked to the apartment. Both Cameron and Nicole were confused on why Sonni was standing in front of her door holding a squirmy Ava.  
"Please. You cannot do this to my daughter."  
"It's going to be done and you can't do a damn thing about it."  
"So how am I to tell her when she's older...that her daddies girlfriend killed her sister or brother? Huh? How do you tell that to a child?"  
"You just do and then hope for the best." Nicole got out her key and unlock the door. She walked in and Cameron stood there talking to Sonni.  
"I'm sorry, but she's made up her mind."  
"Do something. You seem to be the only one to get through to her."  
"I can't tell her not to. It's going against everything women have been fighting for for decades. And I cannot force her to keep a child she does not want."  
"Well then, she shouldn't have opened her legs to begin with."  
"And they should have wrapped their tools. It goes both ways."  
"They?" She paused and moved Ava to her other hip. "Now it makes sense on why she doesn't want to keep it. I wish her all the luck in the world." Sonni walked down the stairs and to her car, quickly getting Ava into her car seat, buckled up and then into the drivers side.  
Cameron walked in and closed the door, hearing Nicole sobbing in the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his coat, hung it up and then made his way into her room to comfort her.


	14. A Change of Heart

Not knowing if it was from feeling emotional about the music video Size the Day by Avenged Sevenfold, or if she was starting to change her mind about her appointment in an hour, Cameron didn't know what to say as he sat next to Nicole on the Transit Bus, holding her hand. When the bus came to a stop, they stepped off from the back door and headed into the parking lot. A few feet from the door, Cameron stopped and turned her to face him. "I've been supported this whole time, but I feel I need to say something before we go inside." She tried to protest but he cut her off. "Norman is right. You would make a great mom. If I was in your shoes, I would regret going in there and taking the one thing that would make me happy, more than I would regret not knowing who the father is. Because even though you make mistakes, they will always forgive you. They may never forgive you if you go through this. No matter what what choice you do make, I will always be here for you." He pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let go, hoping that it would be the saving message for her.  
Nicole pulled away and headed to the door, Cameron right on her heels and when they pulled the door open and stepped in, she immediately felt death in the air. Her eyes went to the woman who sat in the corner, looking fifteen and five months pregnant. No parents in sight and no one bothering to talk to her. Anxiety started to threaten her, but the touch of Cameron's hand on her's pulled it away. "How could anyone at that age want to go through this?"  
"It happens every day, baby doll. This is what women have been fighting for."  
"Where are her parents?"  
"Girls can make the decision on their own now, legally." A man walked out of the restroom and sat down next to the teenager, angry expression on his face and Nicole felt bile hit her throat. She turned and ran out the door, rushing across the parking lot and vomiting in the bushes. Cameron briskly walked up to her and pulled her hair back, rubbing her back with his free hand.  
"How could he let her do that?" Nicole wiped her face with her sweater sleeve as she stood up and looked into his blue eyes. "I want to strangle him."  
"But you can't. You don't know the story. She could have been raped. It could have been incest of some sort. All in all, you should feel lucky that you have that choice."  
"I want to go home." Nicole bawled and latched onto him.  
"Alright. We'll catch the next bus."  
"I can't wait...I need to leave...now."  
"Okay...let's go see Aiden." He pulled away, took her hand and led her out of the parking lot and down the street.

 

"It's been three hours since you have arrived and you have managed to make three hundred dollars in sales. How the fuck do you do it?" Aiden waved CDs around, annoyed with Cameron. "I only make that much in two days."  
Nicole snickered as she stood behind the counter, cracking opens coins and placing them in the appropriate trays. "He's a redhead. That's why."  
Aiden scoffed and shoved the CDs into Cameron's hands as he went around the store and yelled about the ugly colors that Cameron picked out for them, Cameron following him around, telling him to shut up and deal with it or pick out colors himself.  
The door to the store opened and Brooke walked in, slowing down when she saw Nicole sitting on the bar stool behind the counter. Both of them said nothing as Brooke stopped by the sunglasses and looked around. After a few minutes of silence, Nicole finally went around the counter and hugged her friend, Brooke smashing her into her breasts. "Everything will be alright. I will help you out as much as I can. Sean said he'd gladly help as well." Nicole nodded in agreement. "I hope you don't mind...I stopped off at Baby's R Us and got you a few things to start off with."  
"Anything will help."   
Brooke finally let her go and stepped back. "Are you hungry? I figured we could have a girls day if you'd like."  
"Sure, I'm not sure what I want yet."  
"Whatever you want, we can get. Curly fries from Arby's, Frosty from Wendy's. I don't mind. I cleared my schedule to help you out today."  
Cameron skipped over to them and slapped a kiss on their cheeks. "Running away now?"  
"Yes and please don't make Aiden slit his wrists."  
He saluted her. "Aye, aye Captain." And then skipped away.  
Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed, then wrapped her arm around Brooke's and headed out to her car. "And before you start, no I haven't thought about any names yet."  
"We could go to the book store and buy a name book if you'd like."  
"Sure. Make it an adventure." She giggled as they raced to the car and hopped in, making their first destination a place to eat.

 

When night begun to fall, Brooke drove down a street that Nicole was unfamiliar with, feeling out of place when she noticed that it was a decent neighborhood. "What are we doing here?"  
"You'll see." Brooke turned left, then took a right and then another left into a cul-de-sac. She went straight for the driveway to the white house and parked. She looked at her best friend before getting out, smiling when Sean and the boys came out of the house to greet them.  
"Ooh, what did you get me?" Sean opened the back door and begun to pull out bags, Sebastian doing the same on the other side.  
"All for the baby."  
"B, what the fuck are we doing here?" She glared at Chris when he grabbed her and pushed her by her shoulders up the path and into the house. Nicole dropped her purse when she saw Jeremy standing there between the living room and kitchen, holding Ava. The living room was full of baby things and gift bags and it brought tears to her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"  
Chris answered her."Because you deserve it. You're in need of it and instead of scraping by, you are being gifted without being charged."  
"Baby!" Ava pointed at Nicole.  
"Jeremy and I both put money on the baby room, this house as well and it's all in your name, thanks to Brooke."  
Confused, she shot a glance at her friend when she walked by. "Hey, it wasn't like I forged your signature. You were just too tired to notice the papers that Aiden was handing you." Everyone moved around Nicole and Chris as well as Jeremy and Ava, trying to keep things in order as they brought in everything from the car.  
Seeing that Ava wanted to get down and play with the toys, Chris went over to her and pulled her out of Jeremy's arms, nudging him and nodding to Nicole. Jeremy moved to her but kept a good distance.  
"Thought of any names yet?"  
"No. But Brooke bought me a book."  
"Ah...say that five times fast." He teased then took the book from her hands. As he skimmed through the pages, he made faces at some of the names. "Please don't call it Brunhilde or Fabio."  
"Awe, you don't want him to be the next sex icon?"  
"No...not really."  
"GIFT TIME!!!" Mingus came flying downstairs and almost lunged at Nicole, being pulled away by Sean and given a noogie. His father came down in a sauntering motion, smirking when he saw her.  
"Just in time to see the bedroom."  
"Bedroom?"  
"Yeup. We've been working on it all day." Chris picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs, stopping at the door at the end of the hallway. He placed her down and pushed on the door until it touched the door. Her eyes lit up and a gasp was heard when she saw the walls had all the Avengers painted on them."  
"We set it up to where, if you have a boy... he can be parked in between me and Renner...or if you have a girl, in between Nat and Wanda." Nicole went over to the cherry wood crib and ran her fingers across it, giggling when she saw the bed sheets and pillows were Team Cap.  
"Where did you find the plushies?" She picked up Bucky, tossing it at Brooke when she walked in, just as shocked as she was. "Now you can play with him all the time." She winked at her friend, ducking behind Chris when Sebastian threw the plushie at her. "I do love this shade of blue."  
"Just don't go around telling Robert that it's all Team Cap."  
"When will I ever be talking to him?" Nicole went over to the lamp and touched it. A male voice came out of it, saying the words that makes Bucky turn into evil mode.  
"Now that's just cruel." Sebastian pouted as he leaned against the wall by the door.  
"Ya think it works on him?" Nicole spun around and grinned at him.  
"Evil bitch."  
"Hmmm...yep." She went back to Chris and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."  
"You should be thanking him as well."  
"I will."  
"GIFT TIME!!" Mingus yelled again, from the hallway.  
"Alright. Gift time." Chris turned and bent down, offering a piggy back ride and Nicole took his offer, hopping onto him and holding on as they all went back downstairs. He flopped her down onto the couch and Mingus handed her the first gift.  
"This is from mom."  
"Okay. Tell her I said thank you." She pulled the pink gift bag apart and pulled out a cute sun dress. "Awe, so adorable."  
"She kept the receipt with it in case you have a boy."  
"Alright." She placed the dress onto the couch, then handed the receipt to Chris when he sat down next to her.  
"I already gave you my gifts." Brooke smiled as she sat down onto Sebastian's lap - who was sitting in the comfy chair.  
"Here's mine." Norman tossed a camo colored wrapped gift at her, biting his finger as she pulled it apart and lifted up a onesie with his face on it.  
"Ha. Team Daryl. That's cute." She placed it down on top of the dress and then picked up the costume. "Oh my God. A Daryl Dixon costume. Are you kidding me?" She glared at him. "A little to early don't you think?"  
"No. It may not be available by the time he is three."  
"He? Getting a head of yourself aren't you?"  
"Hey, I can wish for a nephew."  
She rolled her eyes and placed it down on top of the other clothes, thanking Chris when he pulled the paper off her lap. He then grabbed another present and handed it to her. "Anthony got you binkies, a blanket, socks and a bottle."  
"Peaking now?"  
"He told me what it was in case you already had them all."  
"You can never have too many of those."  
She took the bag from him, looked inside and then placed them off to the side. She looked around the room and pointed at the silver package. "What's that one?"  
Chris answered her. "You're not going to be wanting to open that with children in the room."  
"Okay Sean, Norman. Time for your naps." She teased as she reached for the yellow bag next to Mingus's leg.  
"Haha funny." Norman threw the Natasha plushie at her.  
"Who is this from?"  
"Me." Mingus gave her a cheesy smile as she pulled out the onesie.  
"Awe, a TARDIS onesie. How cute." She placed it down on top of the others and then gave him a hug.  
"I know what the other presents are."  
"You little stink. You're not suppose to look." She squeezed his face and then got up. "Pee break."  
"I got cake and ice cream if you're up for that." Sean called out to her as she made her way up the stairs.  
"Oooh.. sounds good to me."  
"Apple or cherry?"  
"Apple." Nicole pushed the door opened to the bathroom and walked in, stopping when she felt a twinge in her side. "Ah, too much soda." She burped and then closed the door, busting up laughing when she farted and it echoed through out the room.

Moments later, she walked out and wanted to head to the stairs, but found herself walking towards the baby room instead. Jeremy stood there in front of the crib, spaced out, thinking about God knows what. Nicole stepped over to him, placing her hand on top of his. "Eight more months and then we can find out if it's yours." When he didn't respond, she walked away, stopping in the hallway when she saw Mingus slide down the banister.  
Jeremy grabbed her, turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. His mouth was on hers in seconds flat, pushing her to the wall and holding her there for a few minutes. Ava called out to him from the bathroom, making him push away from her and moved quickly into the bathroom.  
Nicole's heart thumped as she tried to catch her breath and fathom what just happened to her. Without waiting for them, she rushed downstairs and collided with Sebastian. "Hey. Sorry." He steadied her and noticed that she was flushed. "You alright?" She nodded and then went into the kitchen. She took her paper plate from Sean and sat down at the table in between Chris and Mingus.  
Sebastian looked up into the stairwell when Jeremy came down with Ava and tried to not scold him when he put two and two together. Together, the three of them joined the rest in the sugary confections and crazy stories everyone wanted to share.


	15. Why Don't You Stay

Time was flying by quickly for Nicole. It seemed like days ago she had found out that she was pregnant. Now she knew the gender, but wasn't sure on how the boys would take it. As she paced back and fourth in the living room, Brooke stood outside talking to both Chris and Jeremy for her, while rain sprinkled down on them. Her pacing had stopped and her heart sank when Chris was the only one who walked in. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, then made his way to her. "Having a girl is going to drive you crazy. You sure you don't want to trade her in?!" He teased as he hugged her.  
"I'm sure of it. If it was a boy, I'd dump him off on you." She smiled when he chuckled. "Either way, I'm glad to have this baby. Really glad that Cameron was able to change my mind."  
"I am glad too." Chris slid into a new topic. "So, what's on the menu tonight for you and the little miss?"  
"I'm not sure on what she wants. It was Chinese an hour ago, then it was Tacos and Italian. I don't think she wants to agree with me on anything."  
"How about good ol' fashioned pizza?"  
"Eh, I don't know. The thought of grease...."  
"How about I make you something to eat and if she likes it, then we're good to go."  
"Alright." She pulled away from him, receiving a kiss on the forehead and then went to the couch as he went into the kitchen. Brooke and Jeremy walked in, Brooke going into the guest room where Sebastian and Ava had been napping. Nicole perked up and tried to talk to Jeremy, but he made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Nicole looked at Chris who was shifting through everything in her fridge and cupboards, wondering if he would be annoyed that she wasn't around. Slowly getting up, Nicole wasn't sure on exactly what she wanted to say to Jeremy as long as she said something to him.  
The trip up the stairs was exhausting and it was imperative that she had everyone move her to the guest room until she gave birth. Her waddling made her bump into the wall and almost running into Jeremy when he exited the bathroom. His worried look on his face, brought her to confess that she wasn't alright.  
"I'm fatigued, stairs are killing me. Being with Ava all day..."  
"I am sorry I didn't come back right away."  
"It's alright. Thankfully Sebastian came in around three and took over. They played and danced around the living room until they crashed on the couch. Brooke towed them into the bedroom when she came over from work."  
"Well at least she had fun. But you...are you happy to be having a little girl?"  
"Yes, I'm...just exhausted...more than I thought I would be." Nicole leaned against the wall, grabbed his hands and placed them on her belly. "She really likes you."  
"Ah, well, I'm very fond of her too." He gently touched the little toes that pushed against her belly. He desperately wanted to kiss her again, but hearing footsteps ascending the stairs prevented him from doing so.   
"Ah, so that's where you went." Sebastian smiled at them, staying at the top of the stairs. "Chris wanted to know if Chicken Alfredo sounded good to you."  
"Yeah, I think she'll be alright with that. Thank you."  
"Welcome, love." He smiled at them, then turned and went back down the stairs.  
Once out of ear shot, Nicole glanced up at him. "Why did you kiss me that night?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits. I acted on impulse."  
"Why haven't you been around?"  
His lack of response worried her, but she became more emotional when he kissed her on the forehead and then walked away. Nicole held her belly as she slid to the floor, trying to hold back the tears. As much as she thought that she was quiet enough, Brooke heard anyway and made her way up the stairs and over to her. She sat down and held onto her as she cried, hoping to calm her enough to get her to talk about why she was upset.

 

Four months later..........

Nicole laid in the hospital bed, screaming, scaring the crap out of Brooke. Sean on the right side of the bed, trying to get her to focus on him and not the pain. Brooke screamed for help down the hallway, bringing in three nurses, the doctor and Norman. When the doctor said that she was fully dilated and the baby wasn't waiting any longer, Nicole yelled, demanding to know why Chris or Jeremy wasn't around. Brooke pulled her phone out of her purse and went out into the waiting room, dialing number after number until she reached both boys and scolded them for not being there.  
Doctor Hammond repeated that the baby wasn't going to wait any longer and then started to tell her to push. Sean and Norman's arms became emery boards as she dug her nails in and scratched them hard. But both men ignored their pain and encouraged her to keep going.  
Once the baby was out and the nurses were attending her, Nicole laid back, white as a ghost and going in and out of consciousness. Norman looked at the doctor, freaked out.  
"What's going on with her."  
"Keep talking to her, keep her awake. Someone call for some oj and peanut butter on toast."  
"Nic...Niki." Norman shook her head. "Stay with me, princess. You have to stay awake. You're blood sugar is low. Stay awake."  
Brooke finally emerged into the room, seeing the baby in the corner with Sean and the nurses. She then went to Nicole, but Norman told her to watch the baby. Without arguing, Brooke moved around the bed and doctor and pushed her way in between Sean and one of the nurses.  
Another staff member came in and handed Norman an orange juice box with a straw and left toast on the table. Norman held the straw to her lips and instructed her to drink it.  
"Norm...my daughter?"  
"Shhh. She's alright. Sean's got her."  
The Doctor reminded her that she needed to push the placenta out and then she could finally rest. By the end of everything, Nicole was out like a light and the baby was wrapped up and in a bed next to Nicole's. Sean and Brooke went out into the waiting room to meet up with Chris and Jeremy, while Norman slept in the chair beside the girls.

 

Two weeks flew by and Nicole found herself in her room, upstairs, bassinet next to her bed. She was breast feeding her daughter, waiting for Brooke to return from having lunch with Sebastian. Sebastian walked into the bedroom first, covering his eyes as soon as he saw that it was feeding time.  
"I am so sorry. I had no idea that it was that time."  
"It's alright. How was your date?"  
"Good. Better than I expected. I think things are going back to normal for us."  
"Oooh, I'm glad. Brooke will have to tell me all the details   
later on tonight after you go off to the club with the boys."  
"Ah, yeah, speaking about the boys..."  
"Oh, no. They're here, aren't they?"  
"Yeah, curious to know if you got that DNA test done"  
"Man, they really couldn't wait for me to get back on my feet, could they?"  
"I think it's better if you got this done and over with. That way, the father is here and the other one will go away......not that I don't mind...I just don't like the drama."  
She nodded to the dresser. "Paper is there. I already looked at it. Go ahead and take it to them. Just please...don't let them kill each other."  
"I highly doubt that. Worst would be that their friendship would have to be rebuilt. I am very proud of them for holding out until she came." He picked up the paper and smirked when he saw the name, glanced at her and then walked away, leaving the door halfway open.  
Norman walked into the room from the bathroom, sat on the bed and laid down onto his side, propped up onto his arm. He gently touched her ankle with his free hand and rubbed on her gently. "Well, I guess you wont be needing me anymore once he realizes that he's the father."  
"You're going to rub it into his face, aren't you?"  
"Hey, I knew that it was him from the minute Brooke told me you were pregnant. I hope you feel ecstatic that you never went through with the abortion."  
"I do. I feel so much better. Even if he doesn't want to be around...."  
"You know that I'll be here for you. Mingus as well."  
"Well, I just hope that Maelyn will forgive me for almost...." Her voice trailed off at the mere thought of not having her.  
"I know that she will." He changed the subject. "Now, if I can only get Sebastian to see that I'm not a bad guy."  
"Yeah, I still don't get why he doesn't like you."  
"Whatever happens, I'll treat you to a spa day tomorrow. Let Auntie Brooke babysit the buggar for a change."  
"She's only two weeks."  
"Ah, she'll be fine. Use that breast pump we bought the other day." Norman went quiet when Mingus yelled from the living room about his mother calling and asking when he'll be home. "Okay, that's going to get annoying." He sat up, leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Call me if you need anything." He slid off of the bed and headed out the room.  
Nicole was confused on why he was suddenly mushy on her. Ever since Maelyn came into the world, he had been by her side, non stop and since this was the first time he wasn't going to be, she felt relieved.  
Brooke came to the door and looked at her, then at the paper and then back at her. "You sure you want me to tell them?"  
Nicole switched Maelyn to her left side. "I can do it if you don't want to."  
"No, I'll do it. I don't want you to get up and rip the stitches." She paused. "How's she doing?"  
"Good. About to put her down for her annual sleep cycle." She smirked at her friend.  
"I'll let you get back to giving her attention, while I man handle the boys." She turned and left the room, quickly going downstairs and outside where Chris and Jeremy had been waiting. Just four months ago, she was doing this exact thing, only it was easier to talk to them about the gender. This time it was going to be a lot harder for her, afraid of what they would say and do. Sebastian stayed on the porch in case something went wrong. Norman and Mingus went to their car and left after saying their goodbyes.  
Brooke's hands shook as she handed the paper to Chris, biting her bottom lip as he stared at it and then handed it to Jeremy. Both of them were astonished by what they were seeing, both having to step away and take a breather. One, emotionally wrecked that it wasn't his child and the other overly emotional that it was his. Brooke apologized to the one who had to walk away, and then went back inside with Sebastian, sitting down onto the couch, comforting each other, waiting for the father to make a move.  
To leave or not to leave.  
Brooke lifted her head from Sebastian's shoulder when the father walked into the house, asking where Nicole and his daughter was. Brooke responded, in hopes that he would stay and be committed to his daughter. No one expected him to want to be with Nicole, as long as he decided to step up and help her care for Maelyn.  
It took him a while to get the courage to walk up the stairs, pacing back and fourth from the front door to the t.v. Words of encouragement from his friends barely boosted his confidence. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay, he was worried that she didn't want him to.

Ten minutes had passed when he finally had the courage to dash up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping in front of Nicole's door. He heard her sing softly, watching her from the doorway, run her fingers ever so delicately across their daughters face. "You're daddy loves you very much. I think he's more afraid of me than he is of you." She looked up when he walked over to them, kneeling down onto the bed, touching his daughters head so gently.  
"She's so beautiful." He held back his tears and looked at Nicole. Without hesitation, he kissed her, lingering on for as long as she allowed him too. And when he let go, she almost said his name, both of them looking at the door when Ava came in, calling out to him.  
"Daddy. Where' sissy?" She held her hand up in confusion and he smirked as he went to the edge of the bed, picked her up and plopped her down in between them. He then kicked off his shoes, pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it at the chair. "Daddy, don't cry." She reached out and wiped her hands across his face.  
"They're happy tears, baby." He lifted his shirt and wiped his face and eyes, then pulled her onto his lap. "Mommy's feeding sister."  
"I has two mommy's now?"  
"Yes you do."  
"Cool." She smiled big, then reached out and touched her sister's face. "I love you and I will take care of you always."  
"Awe." Nicole smiled at her. "You're a sweetheart."  
"Yeah, but I think she's trying to get out of her nap."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes you are." He lifted her and moved next to Nicole, placed Ava back down and then pulled the blanket over them. "Please take a nap and then we'll watch a movie together."  
"But I want a movie now."  
"Fine. What do you want to watch?"  
"Yellow hair princess."  
"You want Rapunzel. Okay." He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the t.v. He flipped through the kids Netflix section until he found Tangled, then pressed play. As they watched the movie, Nicole placed Maelyn into the bassinet, then fell asleep, curled up next to him as Ava tried to fight off the sleep. Halfway through the movie, Ava finally passed out and Jeremy started to feel out numbered. He loved his girls, but he had hoped for a little boy so they would be evened out.   
While he surfed through the movies, he reminded himself that he could always try again and aim for a boy, that was, IF Nicole was wanting to have another child. For now, he was satisfied with what he was given and because he didn't want to ever go through that nine months of hell again, he knew exactly what he needed to do to keep Nicole around.


	16. Welcome Home

"SEBASTIAN!!" Nicole marched into the guest room, seeing her daughter laying on the bed and Sebastian leaning on the bed, her hand in his mouth. "Quit nomming on my daughter and go do it on Brooke."  
He removed his niece's hand. "Hey, she's the one that tried to grab my teeth. Why are you in such a butt hurt condition any how?"  
"I'm....." She inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "I'm nervous. Jeremy has been gone the last three months doing that movie. He's only had photos and talking to me on the phone."  
"Ah, so you're more afraid that he wont give you the attention."  
"What? No...n- okay...yes. A little."  
"Don't worry too much. Let things fall into place. Be glad that he wants to be in her life." He smiled at Maelyn, placed a kiss on her head, then pushed up off the bed. "Besides, I have more to worry about since Brooke has been gone on a business trip to Europe for the last month."  
"You have nothing to worry about. She loves you."  
"Pfft. She's been in Paris with Skarsgard for the last week and a half. I think I do have something to worry about."  
"Ha. At least she's not with Jennifer Lawrence."  
"That...would be a bit awkward...but no.. I don't see him going out with her. Not with knowing that both of his daughters are at home with a sexy MILF....just quoting him...he cannot and will not do that to you."  
"And she would not and could not do that to you."  
"So then, we're even." He picked up Maelyn and carried her out to the living room, stopping in front of the couch and placing her into the car seat. "Are you ready to go?!"  
"Yeah. Let me get the baby bag."  
"It's already in the car. I put everything in there when you were giving her a bath."  
"Okay. Note to self...remind Brooke that Sebastian would make an excellent father." She smirked as she headed to the door. Sebastian buckled Maelyn in, moved the handle until it clicked and then carried her out to his car.

 

Sebastian became exhausted, arms sore from pushing the stroller and keeping Ava from screaming her head off as he sat on the bench, glad that at least Maelyn was asleep. Nicole hurried over to them and handed the stuffed bear to Ava, bending over and looking her in the eyes. "Stop throwing it. I will take it away from good if you do it again." Her pouty face was cute, but annoying. "Daddy wont be happy if you're not good." Ava folded her arms and pouted even more. "Do you need a nap?!" She nodded her head and Nicole folded down the seat and pushed her back. "There. Nap." She then looked up at Sebastian. "Sorry it took so long to clean it up."  
"It's fine. Found out that Jeremy's plane is delayed by four hours."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, they wont be here until midnight. Some kind of storm popped up."  
"UGH! We can't keep them here."  
"And we will miss him if we go home and he'll be pissed."  
"I cannot miss feeding her. My boobs will end up exploding."  
"I told you to use the pump."  
"I hate that thing. It hurts."  
"Okay, look. Brooke will be here soon. We can get a hotel and have Jeremy meet us there. We'll look after the girls while you two get a drink."  
"After today, I'd figure you'd want nothing to deal with them."  
"A little puke isn't going to make me hate babies. Her stanky attitude will, through."  
She looked down at Ava, seeing that she was out like a light. "Hopefully she'll be out for the rest of the night."  
"I'm going to piss and then we'll go meet up with Brooke."  
"Okay." He got up and went to her, giving her a reassuring hug before rushing off to the restroom. Nicole sat down on the bench and leaned against the stroller, watching her baby girl twitch in her sleep. Something that she got from her, while her light snoring she got from him. "Daddy will be here soon. He misses you girls a lot." She fixed the sock on Maelyn's foot, then sat back and looked around at all the passengers. A lot of them were upset that their loved ones flight was delayed and others looked jet lagged.  
"Are you ready to go?" Sebastian asked when he walked up, holding his hand out for her to take. She nodded, blew the hair out of her face and took his hand as she rose and then pushed the stroller for a change.  
As they stood still on the moving belt, a few younger girls on the opposite one shrieked when they saw him, causing Nicole and Sebastian to shudder and cover their ears. "Oh, hell no. You can deal with them." Nicole pushed the stroller off and made a bee line for the empty terminal, plopping herself down onto the empty seats. She couldn't believe how loud the girls were, more amazed that her girls were sleeping through everything. Nicole laid down on the seats, giggling when he finally made his way over.  
"Never again."  
"What do you expect? Teenage girls having the hots for you."  
"Meh, I prefer not to think about that."  
"Give it a few and you'll be thankful to hear Brooke screaming your name."  
"Oooh yeah." He winked at her, then made her sit up. He sat down and let her place her head on his leg. "She's not going to be walking for a month."  
"Okay, too much info there."  
"Ah, you know it's going to happen to you as well."  
"I don't need a painted picture of my best friend being man handled."  
"Okay, grumpy ass. Take a nap."  
Feeling his fingers run through her hair calmed her enough to take a small nap, twenty minutes she had assumed, because once she heard Brooke call out to them, Sebastian was up in a heart beat and barreling towards her. Nicole sat up and checked on the girls before she got up and greeted her friend.  
"About fucking time. Now you can tell this monkey to calm his tits. Oh and finally take him home."  
"Take him home?" She glared at him.  
"He's been worried about us non-stop, so he took over the guest room. Wouldn't stop talking about you, so don't worry about me taking him. He got annoying after the first day. Don't know how you can handle it."  
"He's the male version of you, so it's pretty easy to be able to." Brooke looked around and then back at her friend. "Where's Renner?"  
"Plane was delayed. Figured we could get a hotel and have milk bags here, feed the little Archer."  
"That's odd because he texted me and said that he had been waiting for all of us."  
"Where?"  
"Terminal A. We're in Terminal D."  
"Fuck. How long has he been there?"  
"An hour, maybe."  
"Shit."  
"You could run."  
"With my fat ass....?"  
"Nic, here." Brooke pulled out a pair of black flats. "Gimmie your shitty shoes and wear these. Don't worry about us, we've got the girls. We'll meet you at the enterence." Nicole pulled off her shoes, grabbed the flats and pulled them on. She kissed her daughters and then booked it down the long hallway. Several people stared at her as she flew by them, not stopping until she reached the crowded enterance. Weaving through them took up time and it forced her to pray that Jeremy was still waiting for them. She had more of a problem when she reached the security checkpoint, but once she was through she made a hard left and ran down towards terminal A. The hallway begun to narrow, but less people were walking around and when she finally emerged into the terminal, she came to a stop and looked around.  
Sitting on the opposite side of her, leaning against the window was the man she had fallen in love with. His head was leaning against the window frame, eyes closed and as much as she wanted to let him rest, the child in her wanted to jump all over him. "Jeremy." She called out and rushed to him. Jeremy sat up and smiled when he saw her, getting up and meeting her halfway, catching her when she jumped. Her hair hit him in the face, but it didn't bother him. The scent of Aloe and Jasmine wafted up his nose as he tried to steady himself so he wouldn't fall over or drop her. She flipped her hair out of his face, pressed her lips against his, gentling pulling his hair.  
"I'm so sorry. We didn't know."  
"I texted everyone. B was the only one who answered. I started to get worried that something happened."  
"No.. no. Girls are fine. Sebby has them. Brooke is with him."  
"What terminal was she at?"  
"D."  
"Did you run?" She nodded his head, then kissed him again.  
"Let's get my bags and we can go home." He carried her through the terminal, placing her down when they got into the hallway. He then put his arm around her and walked with her through the airport to the baggage claim, smiling at their friends. Sebastian was holding Maelyn, Ava still sleeping.  
"She was itching to get out and look around."  
"That's alright. Thank you guys."  
"Welcome."  
Jeremy took her from Sebastian. "God, I cannot believe it's been three months."  
Nicole quickly changed the subject. "Let's get going before the princess becomes a royal brat." She pushed the stroller to the baggage claim.  
"How about you girls get the cars warmed up and we'll meet you out there."  
"Okay." Brooke kissed Sebastian and then took her niece from Jeremy. The girls walked away, Brooke looking back at Sebastian, eyebrows furrowing when she saw the boys talking quietly, Sebastian patting his jacket pocket. Before she turned back around, she saw Jeremy do the same and it made her worry that they got into something bad while they all had been apart.  
"Nic, how has Sebastian been acting, besides worried over you guys?"  
"He's been fine. Distracted himself with the girls. A little nervous about you being alone with Alex."  
"Ha, never was alone with him. I was alone with girls more than anything. Once I had lunch with him, but he was stormed with fans the whole time. So I texted you and Sebastian a lot." She paused as they got hit by rain and quickly placed Maelyn into the car seat, covering her up, while Nicole covered up Ava with her coat. "Did you get many calls from Jeremy?"  
"Almost ever day. I could hear Amy and Jennifer in the background saying 'hi' and congratulating me on a beautiful daughter. Margot was funny. Threatened to take me from him if he treated me like shit."  
"Wow. Never met them and they already want to sex you up." She teased as they walked through the parking lot, coming to a stop beside Jeremy's car. "At least we don't have to waste any more money for the rest of the year."  
"Christmas."  
"That's true."  
"And our birthdays."  
"And the kids."  
"Yeah, I don't think we're ever going to be able to stop."  
Nicole unlocked the car, picking up the car seat and placing it into the base, relieved when it locked. She then peeled Ava off of the stroller and placed her into her car seat, buckling her in. "We parked three spaces over."  
"I'll wait with you until the boys come."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. It's flipping cold and late."  
Nicole stepped away from the car, shut the door and then got into the driver's side. Brooke went around to the passenger side and hopped in, groaning when their men finally showed up. "I just sat down."  
"Ha. Go be with him. I'll see you later."  
"Be safe."  
"Always." She started the car and turned on the heater as Brooke jumped out and went with Sebastian to his car. Jeremy threw his bags into the trunk, folded up the stroller and shoved it in as well. After he shut the trunk, he went around to the passengers side and got in, closing the door as he looked at her.  
"You sure you want to drive?"  
"Yeah, you're going to end up falling asleep."  
"Most likely." He adjusted himself and leaned back, closing his eyes as she pulled out of the parking garage and sped off.


	17. Thoughts of the Same

Jeremy opened his eyes when he remembered that he was now at home, smirking when he saw Maelyn asleep on top of his chest and Ava curled up next to him. Nicole was on his other side, awake and staring at him. "Hello, gorgeous."  
"So did Sebastian tell you his surprise for Brooke?"  
"Yeah. Told him that I was proud of him."  
"She's the reason why I am awake right now."  
"How so?"  
"Oh, well, he decided to ask her at the planetarium and she called me, screaming her head off....not out of excitement, but because I kept the secret from her."  
"Sorry she blew your ear drum. How'd he do it?"  
"He bought a freakin Husky puppy and tied the ring around it's neck with a pretty purple bow."  
His eyebrows furrowed. "He what...? That bastard."  
"What?" She sat up, confused.  
"Nothing...never mind." Jeremy sat up and placed Maelyn between his legs on her back. He scooted Ava closer to the middle of the bed, then wiggled his way off the bed without disturbing the girls and left the room.  
Nicole grit her teeth, then picked up her phone and texted Brooke back. "No. It didn't happen."  
Brooke replied. "Patience, dear. It will happen."  
Nicole sighed, placed her phone onto the night stand and got off the bed. She scooped up Maelyn when she woke up and carried her out of the bedroom and into the baby room. "I'm taking the girls to Maelyn's doctors appointment then taking Ava to her mother's work."  
"Oh, I can do that." He called out from the bathroom.  
"She wanted to see Maelyn. Has clothes that Ava grew out of for me." Nicole placed Maelyn on top of the changing table and begun to change her out of the dirty diaper.  
"Well, I figured I'd owe her an explanation on why you were the one to pick her up and drop her off."  
"Babe, she already knows you had to film. She's okay with me being alone with Ava. Besides, after that, Brooke and Sebby wanted to watch the girls while we went to dinner."  
He walked into the bedroom, leaning up against the crib. "I haven't had much time with Maelyn and wanted to spend the day with her. And if Ava will be with Sonni, then I want to spend time with Mae and my sexy woman."  
"Alright. I'll tell her she can watch them another time."  
"Good. I'll get Ava ready and then we can go drop her off and then I'll take you girls to the beach."  
"It's a bit cold for a baby to go there."  
"Okay, we'll figure something out."  
"Fine." Nicole pulled off the onesie, tossed it into the hamper, pulled opened the drawer and pulled out the cute purple onesie with a tutu attached. She tried to hold back her irritation that her best friend got engaged before she did, even though she was happy for her. Jeremy went back to their room and pulled Ava off of the bed and carried her into her room to get her changed. Nicole picked up Maelyn and sat down in the rocking chair, watching Maelyn play with the tutu, trying to put it into her mouth.  
It didn't take Jeremy long to get Ava ready, then made his way out to his car to take Ava to her mother and once he was gone, Nicole started to cry.

 

Brooke slammed Sebastian up against the wall, rising to the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against his, moving to his neck and gently bit him. She pulled his towel away, wrapping her hand around him, stroking him just the way he liked it. He whimpered, pressing his fingers into her waist, feeling himself get more excited when she went to her knees and placed his tip against her lips. She kissed him and licked him, deep throating him until pre cum hit the back of his throat. She then got up and pulled him over to the bed, shoving him down and then climbing back on top. Rubbing her hot core against his hardness, Brooke smirked when he gave her his best orgasmic face. He gasped when she slid him in and rode him hard, bed shaking, fingers turning white against his shoulders. His fingers pressed hard into her thick thighs, moaning loud, trying to catch his breath. It was the first time she had ever taken over and he was loving every second of it. The naughty sexcapade in the Planetarium sparked something inside of her and if he wasn't careful, she would be begging for more of it.  
Sebastian grabbed her and flipped her down onto the bed, got on top and entered her, rolling his hips into her, mouth against her neck. He gently sucked and then spoke dirty to her in Romanian, smirking to himself when she was responding to everything the way he wanted her to. His hands landed on the edge of the bed above their heads, using it to help himself to slam into her harder, voice loud as he commanded her to cum for him. The slight change in pitch, fingers digging into her shoulders; she unfolded under him, soaking the sheets before passing out from the lack of oxygen.  
Sebastian maneuvered off her and the bed at the same time, grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He grabbed his cell and pack of cigarettes and went downstairs. He then went out to the front porch and sat down, pulling out a cigarette out from his pack and placed it between his lips. His phone buzzed and when he tapped the app to open it, he was shocked to read the message from Jeremy. He then dialed Jeremy's number. "You wouldn't dare."  
"I so would. You stole my idea."  
"I just so happened to pop into my head before you said anything. Brooke likes Huskies and going to the Planetarium with me. It was a perfect idea."  
"What the fuck am I going to do now? I can't top that."  
"Why does it need to be a competition? She'll just be happy that you asked at all."  
"Well, now I can't cause she caught on to everything. I'm going to have to wait longer now, you asshat."  
"You'll get your shining moment. Stop being a big baby about it."  
"Dickhead."  
"Cumslinger."  
"Fuck off." Jeremy hung up on him as Sebastian quietly chuckled to himself as he got up and went back inside, dropping everything onto the coffee table. He went back upstairs and stood in the door way, watching Brooke walk around the room, pulling her hair up into a messy pony tail.  
"I'm surprised you're awake."  
"I am too."  
"Then I didn't fuck you hard enough." He pulled off his boxers, went to her, grabbed her and spun her around, bending her over the end of the bed. He slid his fingers across her wet folds, grinning to himself, pulled his fingers away and licked them. With one movement, he was inside of her again, pressing hard into her, moving slowly. He moans filled his ears as well as the cracking sound of his hand against her ass. His hands wrapped around her hips, pushing her into the mattress as he pulled out to his tip and then slammed into her, repeating himself a few more times before wrapping her hair around his right hand and pulled her head up. He bent over her and growled in her ear, repeating the foreign words he said earlier into her ear. He wrapped his left arm around her and pressed his hand against her neck, slamming his hips into her, tip pressing against her cervix. "Cum for me, baby." He pressed his tip harder against her, feeling her walls tighten around him and then a wave of warm liquid against his legs. "Yes, baby, fucking cum on me." He slammed into her more, grinning when she twitched under him, then let her go and pulled out of her. He flipped her over onto her back and rubbed himself out onto her chest and face.  
Sebastian flopped down onto the bed next to her, trying to catch his breath. "Mother Mary of God. What would I do without you?"  
"Go gay." She giggled as she laid there.  
"Knowing us, we'd still be fucking."  
"I'm alright with that."  
"God, I love you." He rolled over and kissed her on the cheek.

 

When Jeremy returned and found Nicole laying on the floor with Maelyn, he wasn't sure on what they were doing. "Nic, you alright?"   
She sat up onto her arms and looked up at him. "Yeah. Playing peek-a-boo with her." She laid back down onto her stomach and covered her eyes with her hand and showed him what she was doing. Maelyn's soft giggle brought warmth to his heart.  
"I'm sorry it took a lot longer...."  
"It's alright. Figured Ava would have a cow if you left her."  
"Yeah, she kinda did. So we went to the park and I played with her for a couple of hours."  
"Good. I'm glad you got to spend time with her." Nicole moved to her knees, then scooped up Maelyn and put her into her crib. She then pulled up the side and locked it, then turned on the monitor on the dresser. She then wound up the musical bear and went out into the hallway. Jeremy followed her to their room, grabbing her before she could walk in and pushed her against the wall.  
"I really wanted to spend time with you and Maelyn."  
"I get it. It's alright. Ava's your daughter too." She pushed him away and went into the bedroom.  
"It's not alright..."  
"Yes it is. You don't get Ava as much as you'd like." Nicole fluffed the pillows. "Maelyn and I will always be here. You'll always get time with us." She turned and went to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Believe me, I am not upset with it. You're making as much time as you can with both of them when you aren't working and that's the important part." She patted him, then moved around him. "You're free to do whatever you want. I cannot stop you." Walking quickly into the bathroom, she kept quiet and grabbed a towel from the cupboard and placed it onto the towel rack, then started to strip her clothes off and tossed them into the basket.  
Jeremy stride into the bathroom, grabbed her, spun her around and lifted her up, plopping her down onto the counter. His lips pressed against hers, stealing every kiss, breathing heavy when his hardness pressed against his jeans. Quickly pulling his jeans apart, while kissing her neck, he let it drop to the floor, then pressed his tip to her opening. His right thumb rubbed her clit, tip sliding in and out of her hot core, while he pulled her to the edge with his left hand. She gasped into his ear when she took the whole of him, fingers sliding down the leather jacket. "Mmm...Jeremy." His hands grabbed her thighs, holding her tightly against him, lips brushing against her jaw line. "Jeremy.. make me cum."  
"Anything for you, my Queen." The sound of Maelyn crying forced him to push away from her, catching his breath and feeling like shit. Nicole hopped off the counter and made her way into the bedroom, leaning over the side and rubbing Maelyn's tummy until she settled down.  
Jeremy pulled his jeans up and went down stairs to the front door. He pulled off his jacket and placed it onto the coat rack, kicked off his boots and then went over to his favorite chair. Nicole came down a few minutes later and climbed into his lap, leaning against him. "I'm sorry."  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It's just something to get used to again." He pushed her back and up onto her knees, then pulled himself out of his jeans and lowered her down onto his thickness. Nicole rolled her hips, smirking when he closed his eyes and moaned. She took this as an opportunity to show him what he had been missing for a while and when they became spent, she leaned against him and took a power nap.


	18. Slow Me Down

Cracking sounds of thunder and blinding light brightening up the room brought Maelyn awake and crying while Ava sat up in her big girl bed, screaming her head off. Jeremy and Nicole rushed into the bedroom to comfort their girls, Jeremy going to the bed and sitting down onto the floor, covering her mouth. "Shhh. It's alright baby girl. It wont hurt you." Nicole picked up Maelyn and gently bounced her around as she paced around the room. Jeremy pulled his hand off of Ava's mouth and wiped her tears. "Want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" She nodded her head and then laid down. He scooted towards the head of the bed and ran his hand against her head.  
Nicole became flustered with Maelyn's crying, so much that she wanted to put her back into her crib and walk away. "Oh, Mae. Momma only had two hours of sleep. Please stop." She inhaled sharply and then begun to sing a beautiful song by Steffany Gretzinger. "Come out of hiding, you're safe here with Me, There's no need to cover what I already see, You've got your reasons, but I hold your peace, You've been on lock down and I hold your key. Jeremy perked up and watched her slow her pacing, while she sang, glancing back at Ava every so often, noticing that she was being attentive. "'Cause I loved you before you knew what was love, I saw it all, still I chose the cross. You were the one that I was thinking of   
When I rose from the grave, Now rid of the shackles, My victory's yours. I tore the veil for you to come close. There's no reason to stand at a distance anymore. You're not far from home...." Nicole moved back to the crib and placed Maelyn down, running her finger gently across her nose and face. "I'll be your lighthouse when you're lost at sea. I will illuminate everything. No need to be frightened by intimacy. Just throw off your fear and come running to me." Jeremy noticed that Ava was out like a light, but instead of leaving the room, he stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, waiting patiently for her to finish. "Oh as you run, what hindered love. Will only become part of the story...." She kissed Maelyn on the cheek and then went to Ava and did the same and then finished the song. "Baby, you're almost home now. Please don't quit now. You're almost home to me" When Nicole turned to leave, she was surprised to see that Jeremy was still hanging around.  
"Beautiful."  
She went up to him, stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I know that I'll never be as good as you, but I have always wanted to sing for my children and now I can."  
"What matters is that they believe that you are good enough. You put them both to sleep. And for myself, I loved every minute of it. Please stop doubting yourself." The sound of pouring ran echoed through out the house, making it feel peaceful. "Let's try to get some more sleep." He placed his hands on her arms, pulling her into his arms, then turned and dragged her back into the room, playfully.

 

Ava rushed into her parents room, grabbing her daddy's foot and pulled on it until he opened his eyes and sat up. "What's up buttercup?"  
"Mae...." Her whine made him shot out of bed and run into the kids room, not seeing Maelyn. He grabbed all of the blankets and pillows, tossing them out of the crib, panic stricken when he didn't see her.  
"NIC?!" He yelled as he ran out of the room, grabbing Ava when he saw her and ran downstairs, screaming for Nicole. "NIKI?!" Not finding his girls anywhere downstairs, he ran back upstairs and looked in the bathroom, then ran back into his room and grabbed his phone. He dialed Nicole's number, confused on why he could hear it, but not see either of them as he wondered around the second floor. When Ava pointed to the half opened door, he went to it and shoved it open, seeing Maelyn sitting at the top of the stairs. "Wha...?" He held Ava tighter as he skipped every other step, grabbing Maelyn as he reached the top, took two steps forward and turned to his left, not seeing Nicole in that half of the attic, but when he spun to the right, he spotted her; laying face down on the floor. "Nic?" His voice was faint as he rushed to her, placed the girls down on the floor and touched her neck. Her pulse was faint and was unresponsive as he shook her. He grabbed his phone from Ava and called 911, trying to keep it together so his girls wouldn't start crying.

 

Sebastian slammed on his breaks, flipped off the engine and jumped out of the car, running to the front steps when he saw that the front door was wide open. Brooke sat on the couch with Ava next to her and Maelyn on her lap, munching on a rice patty. She pointed to the stairs, then wiped her face. Sebastian flew up the stairs, stopping when he saw Nicole on a stretcher, hooked up to an IV and a breathing mask on. When they started to move, he went back down the stairs and moved out of the way for the paramedics, grabbing Jeremy when he came downstairs. "Dude...what happened."  
Unable to respond, Jeremy walked away and followed the men out to the ambulance. Sebastian went to Brooke, almost demanding to know what happened. She kept shaking her head, handing Maelyn over to Cameron when he walked over to them. Sebastian grabbed her face and wiped her tears with her hand. "What happened?"  
"I walked in and Jeremy was shaking, trying to keep it together while he was on the phone with dispatch. He doesn't even know what happened. He doesn't know why she was up there. What is also scary was that Maelyn was at the top of the stairs...what if she fell?"  
"Don't worry about that now. She's fine. No what ifs cause it didn't happen. Let's go there and see what they've found out." He kissed her, then stood up. "I'll get the car seats from her car. Where's her keys."  
"Maybe her purse? There's spare seats in the closet." She pointed to the closet under the stairs and Sebastian went to it and opened the door.  
Cameron grabbed the baby blanket from the back of the chair and then carried Maelyn outside, Sebastian carrying the car seats behind him. Brooke stood up and pulled Ava off of the couch, carrying her outside, grabbing her purse and Ava's sweater on the way. Brooke tried to keep from crying as they got the girls into their seats, doors closed and then told Cameron to meet them there. They hopped into their cars and made their way to the hospital.

 

Brooke grabbed Jeremy when he walked out of Nicole's room and squeezed his arm as tight as she could. "Is she alright?"  
He shook his head. "Yeah. She passed out from exhaustion. She's anemic as well, but she doesn't want to see me. I tried to talk to her, but she kept looking out the window."  
"I'll talk to her, she needs me. Go talk to Sebastian. He's got the girls. Cam had to get to work but says he'll swing by later on. Get some food for you and the girls. I found a bottle of formula, I know you don't want..."  
"No, it's fine. It's an emergency. Thank you." He hugged her, then went to the waiting room to be with his babies.  
Brooke opened the door, closed it and went to the bed. She placed her purse onto the floor, sat down and then placed her warm hands onto Nicole's arm. Nicole opened her eyes and slightly smiled. "Well hi there beautiful." Brooke smiled. "I missed you."  
"Are my babies alright?"  
"Yeah, Seb's got them right now. Let's focus on you for a bit. How are you feeling?"  
"Like death. I guess I'm anemic."  
"Where you able to sleep at all?"  
"Here and there. So much poking and prodding...dozens of questions."  
"Any reason why you wont talk to him?"  
"Before I blacked out.....I asked Ava to get daddy....are you sure they are alright?"  
"Yes sweetie. They're perfectly fine." She looked at the clock, then at the white board. "How about you get some more rest and I'll check on them for you."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem." She got up, kissed Nicole's forehead, grabbed her purse and then left the room. She hurried down the hallway, taking the stairs instead of the elevator and went straight to the cafeteria. When she found the boys, she plopped down in the empty chair next to Jeremy, smirking when she saw Ava sitting on Sebastian. She then turned to Jeremy and placed her hand on his arm. Jeremy wiped Maelyn's mouth with a napkin and then glanced at his friend. "From what I'm understanding, Niki asked Ava to find you. I think Ava may have climbed down the stairs and ran to get you. Maybe Maelyn followed her...."  
"She's too young to crawl....."  
"But then how would she have gone from where Nicole was laying to the stairs?"  
Jeremy looked at Ava. "Ava." Ava turned and looked at him. "Ava did you pick up sissy when momma was laying down?" She nodded her head and then looked back at Sebastian.  
"She must have left her when she realized she couldn't take Mae down the stairs."  
"She's a strong little girl." Sebastian smiled at Ava.  
"Maybe Nic's thinking you're mad at her because the girls could have gotten hurt and it would have been her fault."  
Jeremy pushed himself back into the seat, holding the table. He inhaled and exhaled, pausing before he got up and walked back to Nicole's room. Brooke moved over to the other chair and picked up where he left off with the baby food.  
When the nurse walked out of Nicole's room, Jeremy walked in and over to the bed, sitting down onto the bed, holding his hand up for a few seconds. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that I am not upset with you. It happened, it's now in the past. What I am happy about is how brave Ava was, how careful she was to go down those stairs and found me. Obviously there was an Angel holding onto Maelyn and watching over all of us. If it wasn't for Ava....." He was afraid to even think of what would have happened. "Please do not take this out on yourself."  
"If I would have taken those naps when the girls did...."  
"But now you know and you can listen to your body. I am here for you, not just for the girls. You know you can always call me when I'm at the club, especially if having the both of them is too much for you. I will never make you feel bad for it. I don't just have love for both of my girls, I have a lot of love and respect for you. You're not Bionic Woman, Supergirl or Wonder Woman. You've got to have breaks too. Next time it will be worse. Let's make sure we never get that far, alright?" She sniffled and looked out the window. Jeremy scooted closer, bent over and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, she turned in time to catch his lips with hers.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Nic." He got up and stretched. "I'm going to see when they'll let you go home." She nodded and then closed her eyes. Jeremy quietly left the room, closing the door before heading to the nurses station.

 

The next day, Sebastian and Brooke took the girls into the guest room and played with them, while Jeremy walked with Nicole upstairs to their room and helped her change and get into bed. He covered her with the blankets and laid with her, rubbing her arm until she was relaxed. "Brooke and I were going to take the girls to the park."  
"Please stay with me."  
"Honey, I promised Ava..."  
"I know. We'll owe them a whole day. I just need you right now."  
Brooke's voice quietly entered the room. "Stay with her. Seb and I will be fine with the girls."  
Jeremy looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I don't want you to think we're bad parents."  
"Never. You two need to have time together. Build up on your relationship together. Trust me. They're going to be fine. No sweets, promise." She crossed her heart with her finger. "Get some rest. We'll have them home by dinner." She hurried off before they could protest and hopped down the stairs and out the door with Ava.  
Jeremy sighed and rolled back over, snuggling closer to Nicole. He kissed the back of her neck, feeling her fingers tighten against his. "Alright, a few hours of sleep and then you're going to go on a walk with me."  
"Alright." She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. For once she felt more secured than she had before. Even though his light snoring was annoying, she was finding other things that made her love him more.

 

Having slept the day away, Jeremy woke up to hearing laughter from his friends and daughters, then realized that Nicole was downstairs as well. He slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs, seeing that the coffee table was gone and Nicole was dancing with Ava to Pat Benatar's Love is a Battlefield. Jeremy grabbed Ava and handed her to Sebastian when the next song came on, then grabbed Nicole and started to slow dance with her, singing along to Foreigner's I Want To Know What Love Is. Sebastian got up from the chair and moved to the couch, plopping Ava onto the couch beside him. He held onto Brooke, but Ava wasn't having it and climbed onto his lap. Brooke snickered as she pulled Maelyn onto her lap and sang along as well.  
Ava whined at her daddy when the next song came on and Jeremy went to her and held out his hands. She stood up on Sebastian's legs and hopped off and into Jeremy's arms and he spun her around and danced with her, singing along to the song.  
For the rest of the evening, everyone spent it dancing and singing, eating pizza and laughing at the stupid stories and jokes that Jeremy and Sebastian told about their time together while filming the Avenger movies.


	19. Speak Her Mind

Brooke walked into Nicole and Jeremy's room and grabbed Nicole's foot, slapping it until she woke up and gave her a dirty look. "Come on girl. It's cake tasting time."  
"Whose going to watch the girls?" They both looked at Jeremy who was sound asleep. Nicole scooted closer and kissed him on the lips. "Babe." She kissed him again, lingering a little longer. "Sexy face. I need you to watch the girls." He grunted at her. "Please. It's cake tasting day." He grunted again. "I'll make it up to you." He stuck his lips out and she licked them before kissing him, hearing Brooke making puking noises in the background. Nicole rolled out of bed, quickly got dressed and went out to the kitchen. Sebastian was sitting at the dinner table trying to get Ava to eat her breakfast and take her vitagummies. Nicole went up behind Ava and kissed her on the head. "Boo, eat your food so you can play with daddy."  
"I figured we can hit up that bakery that's close by first."  
"Why not last?"  
"Cause.." Sebastian spoke up. "We'd like you girls to come by the club tonight. It's that time of the month again."  
"Ladies night?"  
"Try one more higher."  
Nicole stopped herself from pouring her coffee into her favorite mug and looked up at him. "Really? Then I must be there to see the results."  
"Cam's excited. He's been wanting to show off his moves that he did on Shameless."  
"Oh, well then. I'll be sure to tip him well."  
"I heard that!" Jeremy called from their room.  
"It's just money. It means nothing to me. I'm still going home with you."  
"Damn straight you are."  
Nicole giggled as she dumped creamer into her mug then chugged it when she heard Maelyn cry. "That's my cue to leave." She placed the mug into the sink, went back to Ava and kissed her again. "I love you."  
"I wuv you too."  
"Please don't drive your daddy up the wall. I'll be back later." She went to the front door, pulled on her flats and sweater, then grabbed her purse and met Brooke out at her car while Brooke gave her fiance kisses before leaving the house.

 

Nicole made a face when she tasted the Red Velvet cake, trying to not spit it back out. She was glad that Brooke wasn't facing her for the fear that she would upset her friend. She choked it down and then took a big gulp of the Champagne, which caused her to cough hard. Brooke looked away from the baker and frowned at her friend. "You alright?"  
"Yeah. Went down the wrong way."  
"Next is our Spice cake with cream cheese frosting."  
"Oh, yes!" Brooke smiled and pushed the plate off to the side when the server placed the dish in front of her. The dish had ivy and pumpkins decorated around the edges and in the center sat a decent sized cake piece. She dug into it and when she plopped the moist crumbs into her mouth, she almost moaned. "So yummy."  
"We also have Tiramisu."  
"YES!" Nicole almost shouted, receiving a dirty look from her friend. She then looked down at her Spice cake and shoveled some into her mouth. She then swallowed hard and took a sip of the Champagne, which flowed better together. Once the Tiramisu cake landed in front of her, Nicole couldn't help but finished the whole piece, Brooke giving her a shocked looked. "What? I love this cake. It's all coffee....." She frowned. "Fine. Get the Spice cake."  
"Thank you." Brooke looked up at the baker. "We'll take the Spice cake." The baker nodded and then went to the counter to write down the order. Brooke got up and went over to him and talked to him about the size and when they needed it.  
Nicole looked out the front window of the store, seeing Cameron across the street at the fabric store and decided to go talk to him. "B, I'll be right back." Nicole hopped up, grabbed her purse and rushed out of the bakery and across the street when there were no cars. She jumped over the dog that was laying down and grabbed Cameron's arm, pulling him away from the door of the business and pulled him into the alley way. "Tell me you know when Renner is going to ask me."  
"Ask you what?"  
"She's getting her cake in order." She nodded at the bakery.  
He looked over his shoulder, seeing Brooke in the bakery, then back at Nicole, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "If you'll marry him? Girl, that man says nothing to me. Most words he says, 'get to work ginger.' If you were meant to marry him, your time will come. Patience."  
"I was...." Her voice got quieter. "Hoping he'd ask me before her. You know, cause of Maelyn."  
"I know he's stressed about tonight. He's nervous about having a rainbow night. Afraid that you'll be upset if men hit on him."  
She scoffed. "I wouldn't be upset."  
"He knows. Sometimes it still sits there in the back of his head. Remember how you felt when he told you that shit about his ex?"  
"Ugh...don't be right." Nicole sighed.  
"Believe me, that man loves you so much, I'm sure he'd go crazy if you two split up."  
"What should I do?"  
"Be there for Brooke and Sebastian. Be the most awesome mother I know you can be to both your daughter and his. And remember, Sebastian might have beat him to the winning line so he's probably waiting for another opportune moment. Maybe yours might be ten times better than hers. You never know." He pulled her in for a hug. "Stray strong. I know you'll get your shining moment soon enough." He finally changed subjects. "Are you going tonight?"  
"Yes. I've been requested by the crab to attend the rainbow night and I will cheer at your blooming performance." She gave him a cheesy smile when she pulled away from him. She walked around him and headed towards the street. Cameron smirked at the way she used a Disney reference for Brooke's fiance, then headed back to the fabric store. Nicole rushed across the street just as Brooke opened the driver's side door. "Okay, let's go!"  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"Mmmmm... perhaps the sugar. Or the fact that we are three hours away from finding out if our men are going to be up on the stage with the ginger. Maybe both." She laughed as she got into the car and turned on the music once Brooke was in the car and started the engine.  
"Well, what are we going to do until then?!"  
"Well....we could go watch a movie....or...we can go window shopping for bridesmaids dresses."  
Brooke broke out in a silly evil laugh and then drove off quickly to the closest dress shop.

 

Nicole stopped in her tracks when she saw Norman standing around holding Maelyn. She tried her hardest to keep her composure as she walked up to him, waiting for him to be done with his conversation with a few big breasted women. "She's the cutest little thing, but sadly she's not mine. She belongs to a very good friend of mine." He nodded at the stage where Jeremy was, playing a song on the piano and singing with Sebastian.  
"Oh, she belongs to Renner?" The latino girl smiled when she looked back at Norman. "Whose the mother?"  
"Nicole."  
"Nicole? As in that skank that slept with his friend Chris?"  
"Skank?" Norman frowned at them. "She's a good person. I don't know where you're getting your information from, but she's far from a skank and a damn good mother. She has bent over backwards for that man and his eldest and done so much for my son and Flanery's children. You should really watch what you say around here."  
Nicole piped up. "Especially when the mother is standing right here."  
Norman turned, eyes lighting up when he saw her. "Nic...." The women looked at her, disgusted looks on their faces.  
"Why don't you ladies go back to your men where you're probably second best anyways especially with your plastic meat suits. Let the real women run this place."  
"I'm sure you're only with him for the money."  
"Honey, even if I was, it's not really any of your concern is it?" The girls didn't answer her. "Every single last penny goes to the children, which is a whole lot better than getting jelly boobs and collagen fillers to make myself feel better instead of accepting myself for the way that I am. Now...if you'll excuse me..." She grabbed her daughter from Norman's arms. "I have to feed my baby, with real milk coming from actual breasts." Nicole stormed off to Jeremy's office, catching his confused look on her way by. She grabbed Ava from Sean's arms and carried both girls into the office, kicking the door shut. She plopped Ava onto the chair and then sat down in Jeremy's and got situated to feed Maelyn.  
"Nicole..." Jeremy called out as he slowly opened the door, seeing Ava sitting on the chair, holding onto Sean's phone. "Hey, can I come in."  
"It's your office, you can do as you please."  
Jeremy bit his bottom lip and walked in, closing the door and leaning on it. "What happened?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Norman using our daughter as bait for women."  
"Keep going." She grimaced when Maelyn latched onto her breast.  
"I can only assumed that they weren't happy to see you."  
"And called me a skank whose only in it for the money."  
"You know it's not true."  
"I thought this was a rainbow night?"  
"A what?"  
"A rainbow night. Guys coming in to watch guys dance."  
"Yeah, in an hour. But don't change the subject. You and I know that you're not in it for the money."  
"But the fact that women think that about me..granted Norman actually stood up for me. Oh, by the way, she picked the Spice cake with Champagne."  
"Oh, good. Now if only she'll stop asking me about what invite cards they should use." He looked at Ava. "Ava, don't put that in your mouth." Ava looked up at him, Sean's phone in her mouth. "You know better."  
"I really don't want to be here all night with the girls here, being accused of shit and shit being talked about me."  
"Sean was going to take the girls over night. He was waiting for you to show up before taking off so you could see the girls."  
"What makes you think I wanted to be away from them?"  
"Okay, I should have asked. Just thought that you'd like a night away from them so you're not so stressed out."  
"These girls don't stress me out as much as the fucking Barbie clan does."  
"Do you want to wait in here until the ladies are all gone?"  
"Oh and run the risk of you getting side swiped by their fake nails?"  
"I'll be behind the piano or the bar the whole time. I'm not dancing, I'm not the host tonight. Cam is."  
"I think I should go home."  
"What? Why? I want you here."  
She shook her head and pulled the purple car seat away from the wall. She pulled Maelyn off of her and placed her into the car seat, feeling horrible for making her stop eating. As she buckled her in, Jeremy tried to think of something to say. "Ava, do you want to come home with me and sissy?" Ava nodded, got off of the chair and went over to her. Jeremy pushed away from the door and went over to his girls. Nicole stood up and covered herself, then looked at him. "I can't be here. I need to be at home with my girls."  
"Okay. I'll be home once things get started for Cam. At least let me walk you out. Take my car home. I'll get a ride from Norm or Sean." He pulled her in for a kiss, hoping that she would feel better once she was out of the club. "I love you and I want you to be happy."  
"I am happy to be with you. Just not with the bullshit that goes with it, other than Sonni." She stepped back and grabbed the handle of the car seat. Jeremy grabbed it from her and then walked to the door. Nicole picked up Ava and walked after him, making Ava hand over Sean's phone to him. "Please be the one to drive him home after rainbow hour starts."  
"Promise." He squeezed her arm and then watched her trot after her boyfriend, leaving without saying a word to their friends.

 

Jeremy placed Maelyn's car seat into the base glad to hear it click. He then picked up Ava and placed her into her car seat, buckling her in and then closed the door. He then turned to Nicole and handed her the car keys. "I love you. Please be safe."  
"I will. Love you." She noticed the women were standing around smoking, so she pulled Jeremy closer and french kissed him until she felt him harden against her thigh. When she pulled away from him, she smirked. "Good to know that I turn you on."  
"Only you, babe." He opened the car door and stood there until she got in and buckled up. Once she had the engine on, he closed the door, then waved at his girls, staying still as she drove off back home.  
Brooke walked over to him and came to a stop when he turned to look at her. "What's going on? Sean said she was upset about something." He nodded at the three women standing around, then explained to her what he came to the conclusion about. Brooke sighed and pulled out her phone, walking with him back into the club.

 

Nicole carried Maelyn's car seat into the house, Ava's hand in her other and once they were inside, Nicole told Ava to go to her room and get dressed for bed. Nicole closed the door and locked it, placed her purse and keys onto the coffee table, kicked off her shoes and then pulled Maelyn out of the car seat. She left it by the coffee table and then carried her daughter upstairs and into her room. She placed her into the crib, hoping she wouldn't wake up and then went to her room.  
"Momma." Ava walked in, wearing her Little Mermaid footy pajamas, unzipped and holding a book.  
Nicole stopped getting undressed and went over to her, bent down and zipped her up. She then picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, then finished changing. "What book is it?" Nicole went to the bed and laid down next to her, propping her head up onto her arm. "Ah, should have known by your pjs." Nicole read the book until Ava passed out and then looked at the clock, noticing that it was way past the hour that Jeremy claimed he'd be home by. She fiddled with her cell phone, trying to keep herself from calling him, jumping when her phone went off. "Hello?" She answered it as quickly as possible.  
"Hey baby. Sorry I'm late. We had issues with some drunk people, but it's settled down now. Sean and I are on our way. I just wanted to let you know why I'm late and I am very sorry. Forgive me?"  
"It's alright. As long as you're fine."  
"Perfectly fine, love. I'll see you soon."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Nicole sighed when it went quiet on his end. She placed the phone down onto the night stand and then laid her head down onto the pillows. She closed her eyes, deciding to nap a little. But what was suppose to be a twenty minute nap turned into a three hour sleep.


	20. It's Enough...or is it?

Nicole flew down the stairs, gun in hand when she had heard all the racket coming from the living room. Sean, Sebastian and Jeremy stood there, soaking wet, holding beer glasses. "What the fuck? You were supposed to be home three hours ago."  
"Didn't you get the messages?"  
Nicole looked at her boyfriend, confused. "What messages?"  
"From the cops? We got into a car accident. Can't you see that we're....you know. Dead?!"  
"Ha ha very funny. I can see you clearly."  
"Can you?" He looked at his friends and then the lights turned on brighter by themselves. She could see the gash marks on them and their shirts were soaked with blood. "I couldn't stay away though. That's how much I love you. How much I love the girls."  
"This isn't funny. Stop this!" She demanded. "This isn't funny. Sean." She looked at him, but he refused to look at her. She then looked at Sebastian who also couldn't look at her. "Is Brooke in on this joke too?"  
"This isn't some April Fool's joke, babe. We're really dead. Don't believe me. Go look at your phone." He noticed her hesitation. "Go look. I promise I will wait right here." Jeremy watched her run back up the stairs and to her room. She stopped in front of the girls's room and checked on them. Sound asleep. Nicole then rushed to her room, stopping when she saw that she was asleep on the bed.  
"What is going on?" She shook as she went to the night stand and tried to pick up the phone but couldn't. "Jesus. What's going on? Jesus please help me." She cried as she looked at herself and then back at the phone. When she looked at the clock she saw it still showing 1:30 a.m. She then heard Jeremy's voice behind her telling her to wake up, but she couldn't turn around to face him. He kept calling out to her until she finally felt lifted up off of the ground.

Nicole rolled over in bed, seeing Jeremy knelt down on the bed, hand on her arm as he was bent over. He looked worried with hair and clothes soaked. "Nic, are you alright?" She sat up, noticing that she could feel him and begun to cry. "Whoa..." He got off of the bed and quickly pulled off his soaked shoes and clothes and then climbed into bed, pulled her into his arms and held her as she tried to tell him the dream that she just had. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. I'm alive and so are the boys. It's just a dream."  
"But it felt so real." She hiccuped as she tried to stop crying, wiping her eyes with her shirt. "Ava and Mae..."  
"They're asleep. I checked on them first when I got home. I heard you crying out so I ran in here not knowing what was going on." He kissed her forehead, wiping the tears with the bed sheet.  
"Why were you late coming home?"  
"Well, some stupid idiot decided to call the cops on us, so now the club is shut down for six months."  
"What? Why?"  
"Some how a minor slipped in and got served....more than what you could handle."  
"Ugh, yikes."  
"We'll have to go to court and what not. But I don't want you to worry about it. Okay? I want you to just worry about our girls and the house."  
"I'll try not to. No promises." She kissed his hand. Jeremy tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "What? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose?"  
He shook his head no. "You're so beautiful. So strong. I hate it when you worry." He kissed her dry lips. "We're going to be set back a bit on some things...."  
"I'm alright with that. As long as I have you and the girls, I'll be alright." Jeremy wanted to answer but Maelyn's cry's pulled Nicole away from him and walked out of the room to get their daughter and bring her back into their room. Nicole sat back down onto the bed, holding onto Maelyn, leaning her against her arched legs. "Hey pretty girl. Momma loves you."  
"Daddy loves you more." Jeremy teased as he held Maelyn's tiny hand. "What are you pestering us for this time, huh?"  
"Well she's not wet, no fever, so she's either hungry or she knew that her daddy was home."  
"Or knew that you were having a nightmare."  
"Let's just say both."  
He smiled when Maelyn tried to stick his finger in her mouth. "No, not food." He pulled her off of Nicole's legs and held her in the air and made faces at her. Drool fell out of her mouth and onto his face and Nicole laughed louder than expected, bringing Ava into their room.  
"Too loud." She frowned at them.  
"Well, get your princess butt up here then." Nicole patted the bed, watching Ava walk to the bed and pulled herself up by the blankets. Nicole leaned over and grabbed her hands, helping her up onto the bed the rest of the way and then leaned back against the head board, while Ava sat in between their legs, still pouting. "What's wrong with you?" Nicole pushed on Ava's leg with her foot, hearing her groan. "Ava."  
"I want daddy." She folded her tiny arms across her chest.  
"Daddy's having fun with sissy. You'll get your turn soon. Be patient." When they heard thunder and then lightning lit up the room, Ava screamed and covered her face. "It's not going to hurt you. You're indoors." Ava whined. "Okay butt butt. Get over here." Ava scooted over to Nicole and snuggled with her. "What am I to do with you kid? Am I going to have to sell you off to get a fairy?" Nicole teased, holding in laughter when she gasped. "Mmm. How about a brother?"  
She gasped again. "No. No more babies."  
Jeremy looked at Nicole, a little worried and surprised. "Are you.....?"  
"No. I'm kidding with her. You know that I'd tell you if I was."  
"We'll it's been a while since we last...you know."  
"Yes I know. We've been through a lot lately. And having the girls...."  
"That's why I was going to have Sean watch them over night."  
"Ohhh." She sighed. "Wow. I messed that one up big time."  
He got sarcastic with her. "Ya think?" He lowered Maelyn down onto his chest, holding his hands away and watched her try to lift her head. "How many times do you think she'll do this before giving up?"  
"Mmmm. Maybe five times. She did six before she fell asleep in her crib."  
"She did five this morning while you were gone before she fell back to sleep."  
"Ah, just let her go until she drops." Nicole ran her hand over Ava's head. "Sleep little heathen. Sleep."  
"Nic." He scolded her.  
"Momma I'm a girl."  
"I know you are and if you don't go back to sleep I will give you to the Goblin King."  
"Noooooooo." She whined as she rubbed her eyes. "Daddy." She rolled away from Nicole and hooked onto him.  
"Nic. Don't give her nightmares."  
"Awe and ruin my chance in going through the Labyrinth? Not fair." Jeremy held onto Maelyn with his right arm as he reached out and tickled Nicole with his left. Ava laughed as well and tried to tickle Nicole until she fell out of bed. Nicole stayed on the floor and tried to reach up for her pillow.   
Jeremy slapped her hand. "No way. If you can't keep on the bed, then you don't get anything."  
"Well that's a mean thing to do." She peeked over the edge of the mattress and looked at Ava. "Ava, give momma a pillow."  
"No. Don't give her one." He grabbed Ava and pushed her backwards onto the mattress. Ava giggled and sat up, standing up and going for the pillow again but he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the mattress again, smiling when she laughed. Nicole jumped up onto her knees and grabbed the pillow, laughing when he tried to grab it, but missed as he tried to hold Ava down. Ava laughed and tried to crawl off of the bed, getting pulled back to him by her ankle. Ava squealed and laughed as she got tickled, then called out to Nicole for help.  
"No. You betrayed me." Nicole placed the pillow on the floor against the wall and laid down. Ava attempted to get away again, but got pulled back and tickled again. Again she screamed for help but Nicole ignored her. When Maelyn almost slipped off of Jeremy and he grabbed her with both hands, Ava quickly crawled away and went head first off of the bed, forcing Nicole to catch her. "Okay. We'll sit here then until we're allowed to get back onto the bed." Nicole sat up and leaned against the wall, Ava sitting on the pillow.  
"It's going to be a long, long time before I let you girls back onto the bed."  
"Shouldn't you be doing this when you have a son?"  
"Doesn't matter right now, does it? I'm sure it's going to be another girl if you get knocked up again and then I'll be severely out numbered."  
"Want to test that theory?"  
His eyebrow rose in question, lips pursed. "Well I wouldn't mind the fun....not sure if I'm up to rolling the dice. Kinda hoping for another two years to pass before another one pops into our lives....." Nicole stood up and lifted her shirt, getting the look that she loved seeing on him. "Okay, so not cool with the girls in our presence." She pulled her shirt back down.  
"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." She leaned over and picked up Ava. "It's time to go back to bed." Ava started to whine. "No..we will play tomorrow. If you be a good girl, we'll see if uncle Sebby and uncle Sean will come over and help set up the trampoline and pool. Okay?" Nicole walked her out of the room. "Now say good night to daddy."  
"Okay. Nigh nigh daddy."  
"Night baby." He looked down at Maelyn, placing his lips against her bald head. "What do you think? You think we can toss around two babies at once?" She lifted her head and drooled on his chest. He sighed and then looked up when Nicole walked in and over to them.  
"We don't have to go for a baby right now. Just thought you'd like to not be out numbered for once." She pulled Maelyn off of him and took her to her room, then returned once the girls were asleep.  
"Come here." Jeremy slightly commanded her and when she moved over to him, he grabbed her and lifted her off of the floor and down onto his lap. "If having another baby makes you happy...."  
"Pfft. Jere...the girls are plenty enough right now. Having another baby will just make things a little complicated right now. I'm still breast feeding her on and off and with the record store and now your club...."  
"But you do want another baby."  
"Only if you want another one. Not having a second child wont make me love you any less. You've given me everything that I've ever dreamed of and I'm still amazed...surprised that this is happening. I wake up every day reminding myself of what I have and thanking God each time. I have you, I have Mae and I'm a step mother to a beautiful little girl. This house is wonderful and the cars...I'm just glad they are running. I couldn't ask for anything more." She kissed him, then sat back, seeing that he didn't look happy. "Clearly you're not happy."  
"I want you to be happy." His voice was quieter and it was bothering her.  
"But you're not happy."  
"I'm happy, exhausted, but happy. I guess I'm just amazed by you every day. To wake up and know that you're here with me. Not for my money, not to try to take control with Ava..."  
"No. I know I have no right..."  
"You do, it's just hard with Sonni being her mom....you're loaded with both girls all of the time...."  
"And I'm alright with them."  
"That's why I can't ask you to have another baby. Not until Maelyn is as old as Ava is right now. That way Ava is in school and you wont have to worry about her as much."  
"Fuck...I'll always be worried about her because I care and love her so much, like she's one of my own. Whatever Sonni says about her..or me...especially me..."  
"She's not saying anything. She doesn't want to piss me off. She's afraid if she does, she'll get Ava yanked from her and I know it's the last thing she wants."  
"Then why are you upset?"  
"I just wanted more for you and the girls."  
"Believe me, all of this is plenty enough. I'm not a needy whore."  
"When you were upset early, I thought that was it. I thought what those girls said about you was the last straw. That I'd lose you and Maelyn."  
"What? Ha. No. Nothing that stupid, jealous girls could say would make me wanna leave you."  
"I got groped by Cameron." Nicole smiled. "It was...it was interesting. Especially after someone said that it would be hot to find out that we were an item."  
Nicole laughed. "That would definitely put a whole knew meaning to teacher and student." She giggled more when he tickled her, trying to get away from him. She rolled off of him onto the bed, but before she could slide off of the bed, he rolled on top of her and kissed her hard. He grind against her, begging to her in her ear to let him massage her insides, refusing to stop until she gave in.  
"Either I fuck you or I'm going down." He breathed heavy against her neck. "Tell me what you want, my Queen." He reached between them and fingered her clit over her panties. The roughness of the fabric aroused her more, forcing small moans to slip from her lips. "What do you want? My lips....or my dick?" He pressed his tip against her, grinning to himself when she whimpered.  
"I want you...." Her voice was quiet.  
"I didn't hear you. What do you want?" He pressed his lips against her neck, gently sucking, feeling hotter than before. He was seconds away from ripping her panties off and shoving himself inside of her. Nothing was going to prevent him from making her feel like she was on top of the world.  
Nothing except for the faint noise in the background.  
Jeremy stopped and sat up, listening for the sound of tiny feet.  
But it wasn't what he was hearing.  
He got off of her and the bed and out of the room and down the hallway, hearing the noise get louder as he got closer to the stairs. Suddenly a loud thump hit the door and made Jeremy jump back. Nervous to go downstairs, he grabbed the Styrofoam child's bat and made his way down the stairs. When he peeked through the curtain of the little window next to the door, he was shocked to see Sebastian slumped over and Brooke trying to hold him up. They looked beaten up and could tell that she was getting exhausted. "NICOLE!" Jeremy yelled as he dropped the bat and ripped the door open. He grabbed his friend from Brooke, yelling for his girl again. As he pulled Sebastian to the couch, Brooke stumbled in and closed the door, leaning against it. She looked up at Nicole when she came flying down the stairs, then busted into tears.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Nicole went to her friend and held her as she cried.  
"B. Who did this to you?"  
Brooke tried to hold back the crying long enough to tell her. "Devon ran us off of the road." As she collapsed into Nicole's arm's, Nicole looked at Jeremy not knowing what to do.


End file.
